The Bride Came COD
by BrazenFan
Summary: I stole the title and the basic idea from an old movie, but the rest of it is just my imagination at work. A Brenda/Jason story. Now complete. Thanks to all of you who took the time to respond.It's greatly appreciated. :)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The attractive blonde opened the door and stuck her head outside. " You can come in now, Mr. Morgan.."...she smiled. Jason Morgan stood up and eyed her appreciatively. He gave her a slight smile... "Thanks..."...he said. She blushed prettily and stepped aside to let him into the office.. " Hold my calls, Francine.."....Edward Quartermaine snapped... She nodded and with one last look at Jason closed the door... Jason watched her go and then turned his head back to the white haired man who sat behind the enormous desk..  
  
"Well, I guess it was too much to ask for you to actually dress like a normal person for this meeting?"..Edward snarled.. Jason shrugged and glanced down at himself. Jeans and a black leather jacket were his outfit of choice, as usual.. " This is normal. At least for me. I don't get much of a call for the suit and tie thing" he said. Edward made a disgusted face... " I guess that's an understatement..I'm sure most of your accquaintances prefer prison stripes..." Jason rolled his eyes.. " Did you call me here just to insult me? Because I really don't have time for this" he said. He turned around.. " Jason!"...Edward called out... Jason turned back... " Don't be so touchy. And I called you here for a perfectly legitimate reason. Your grandmother asked me to.."...Jason stepped a little closer.. "Grandmother?..Is she all right? Nothing's wrong, is there?"....he asked. Edward sighed.. " No, not physically...physically, she's fine. "...he said.  
  
Jason folded his arms across his chest... " Good to hear..So then if she's not sick...Why am I here?"...he asked. Edward shook his head... " It couldn't be because you wanted to see your Grandfather, could it?"...he asked. Jason smirked... " Um..no...You were the one who called me here, remember? I didn't ask to see you..."...Edward nodded... " I know..Just wishful thinking..But it is about your grandmother..She's been most upset lately, most upset.And she was the one who asked that I call you about it.."...he said..  
  
Jason sat down in the chair in front of the desk.. "About what?..Did you do something?" he asked angrily..Edward chuckled. " No...It's about Brenda...Remember her? Brenda Barrett?"...Jason paused... He hadn't heard that name in years..." Yeah...I remember." he finally said... " What about her?" Edward smiled.. " She's come back to town...And she's been staying with us, of course. You know how much the entire family adores that girl....And she's just as gorgeous as ever..."...he sighed... Jason rolled his eyes.. "And this is supposed to matter to me?" he asked. Edward's smile faded.. " No, of course not. You've have no use for your family for years, I shouldn't have assumed an old family friend would matter to you, either".. he snapped. Jason nodded.. " You were right about that...Stop wasting my time and tell me what Grandmother wants.."...he said..   
  
Edward stood up... "Fine..I'll tell you..Brenda's returned to town to get married...."...he began. Jason shrugged.. "So? She was always just about to marry some guy or another..Who's the poor sap this time?" he asked. Edward rolled his eyes.. " It's that blasted Jasper Jacks again..."...he snapped. Jason shrugged.. "And that's a shock? .."...he said. Edward sneered.." I believe this is their 3rd attempt at marriage. And believe me, the third time will definitely not be the charm. Not where that loathsome pirate is concerned.."....He got up from behind the desk... " You see, Brenda has finally come into her own again. She started a huge cosmetics firm in her time overseas.Pretty Lady cosmetics..Ever hear of it?"...Edward asked. Jason glared at him... and Edward waved his hand.. "Why do I bother? Of course you haven't..If it doesn't involve motorcycles or airplanes or low life hoodlums you're not interested..Well, needless to say, she's become quite successful. And quite wealthy." Jason nodded.. "Good for her..And this is supposed to effect me?" he asked. Edward continued... " No..but it certainly affected old Jasper.. They'd broken up years ago after she caught him cheating with one of his assistants. Since then, he's floundered his way across a couple of hemispheres, and had a serious run of bad luck, finance-wise.The two of them ran into each other in Monte Carlo of all places.. and suddenly they're back together..".. Jason nodded.. "So?..."...He asked. Edward glared at him.. "And so? Your grandmother is devastated about it, and frankly, so am I. You know how much we love that girl..And she's about to make the biggest mistake of her life.That no good scoundrel will clean her out and then leave her again...."...he shook his head..  
  
"And how does this involve me?" Jason asked. Edward smiled.. " I was getting to that ..."...he said. " " Brenda tells me that they're planning to fly to Las Vegas tomorrow night...Can you believe how unbearably tacky that is? Las Vegas?"..he sneered. " Anyway, I want you to kidnap her so that can't happen.."...he grinned... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Jason narrowed his eyes and then shook his head.. "Um..excuse me.. I thought you just said you wanted me to kidnap her.."...he tapped the side of his head... " Sorry..what was that again?"...he asked.. Edward laughed.. " You heard me correctly the first time. I said I want you to kidnap her..Grab her from her room and take her someplace...I'll be happy to pay you whatever the going rate is for whatever is it you P.I.'s do....stalking and sneaking around...isn't that it?"..he asked. Jason rolled his eyes.. " You're nuttier than I remembered....Thanks for the offer...but no thanks.."....he rose to his feet... " Hold it right there.."..Edward said when Jason began to walk towards the door... "I've done a little investigating...Just to play it safe, of course. And you don't seem to be doing quite as well as you'd like everyone to think..Isn't that true?"...he asked. Jason glared at him... " You're spying on me now?..Since when do you care how well I do?."..Edward grinned.. "I never miss an opportunity to use a situation to my advantage...You're about to lose that beloved piece of junk you call an airplane....Isn't that correct?"..he asked.. Jason stifled the urge to wrap his hands around the old man's smug neck.... " What's it to you?" he asked. Edward shrugged... " Nothing. I just thought that we could use this situation to both our advantages..."...he said.. Jason rolled his eyes.. " So I kidnap her and you pay my bills?"...he asked impatiently.. Edward nodded.. "That's about the size of it.. And as an added bonus, you make both your grandmother and I very happy..."..   
  
" I couldn't care less about making you happy, old man." Jason snapped. "But grandmother's another story..."...he said. Edward smiled.. " I was sure you'd see it that way.."..he said. " It's amazing the one justifies things to get what they really want, isn't it?"..he asked. Jason sneered.. " No..that would be your M.O..not mine...So how much do I get for this?".he asked.. Edward raised his considerable eyebrows... " I just told you...I'll pay off the balance of the loan on the plane..."..he said. Jason shook his head.. " Nope..not enough. My time is worth something, too. My going rate is $75.00 an hour..."..he said. Edward chortled.. " No wonder you can't pay your bills..Who in their right mind would pay you $75.00 an hour?..."...Jason held up his hands.. "Fine..I'll give you a family discount."..he said.. Edward lowered his eyebrows... " Pretty convenient use of the word family, isn't it?"..he asked. Jason smiled.. " I thought so, yeah.. How about we treat her like cargo?..I sometimes rent out the back of the plane to carry stuff back and forth...I usually charge by the pound....How much does she weigh?"....he asked. Edward's grinned.. " About 100 pounds soaking wet, I'd imagine...I haven't actually put her on a scale. I'll leave that part to you."...He sat down .. " So at $75.00 an hour times 100 , that's 7500 dollars, am I correct?"... Jason smirked. " Your calculations are, but that's my hourly rate...Package delivery is extra..Fifty bucks a pound..."...he said... " That's highway robbery!.."..Edward exclaimed.." Fed Ex charges a third of that!"...he said. Jason nodded.. "So call them and ask them if they'll kidnap her......I know the number..want me to do it?"..he asked and reached for the phone.. Edward snatched it out of his hands.. "Very humorous...I suppose you wouldn't be interested in negotiating a flat rate?"..he asked. Jason sat down on the edge of the desk.. " I might be..Talk to me.."..he said..   
  
Edward rolled his eyes... " All right...say..$15,000..."...Jason shook his head and toyed with phone.. "Nope...not enough of a difference between the regular rate..7500 plus 5000 is 12,500...I need a little more incentive than 2500 bucks..."...he grinned.. Edward sneered.. He tapped his pen on the desk impatiently. " Fine..17,000...."...he said .. " Twenty...and you still pay off the loan..."....Jason countered.. He got up from the desk.. " I'm afraid that's my final offer...I have a client meeting in twenty minutes across town....so if you're not interested I'd like to get the hell out of here.."....he said.. Edward glared at him...and then threw up his hands.. "Fine....I still say it's highway robbery..And payment only upon delivery..."...he said. Jason nodded.. " I knew you'd see it my way.."..he said.. " So where am I supposed to take her?"...he asked. Edward shrugged.. "Wherever you want..I'll leave that part up to you...Just don't hurt her...Understood?"...he asked. Jason nodded... " Understood..."...he said... Edward clapped his hands together.. "That's fine..Just make sure you stick to it...".... " So this is to go off when?"...Jason asked.. Edward glared at him.. "ASAP..."...he snapped.. "That kangaroo is due back in town tomorrow morning.. So tonight would probably be a good idea..."...Jason nodded... " No problem...I will need a little cash advance, though.....For expenses and things.."...he grinned.. Edward sighed and reached into his pocket... "Fine..."....He peeled off several bills....and placed them in Jason's open hand... Jason raised an eyebrow when he stoppd...and Edward rolled his eyes and peeled off a few more... "That should do it.."...Jason held up his hand.. "You can take it out of the final check....."..he stuffed the bills into his pocket.... " Well if that's it?"..he asked... Edward nodded.. "Yes, that's it...You get in touch with me after it's taken care of...Understood?"..he asked. Jason shrugged.. " Sure..standard procedure...Am I free to go now?"...he asked. Edward waved his hands.. "Go...please.."....Jason chuckled.. "Give grandmother my best...."....he walked out of the office...Edward sat down again and shook his head... He hoped it wouldn't come to this, but Brenda's ridiculous behavior had forced his hand. That no account Jasper had hurt her more than enough times....She'd probably thank him when this whole thing was over with..He grinned and pushed the intercom... "Send in my next appointment, Francine.."...he said...He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head triumphantly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Brenda Barrett stood before the full length mirror...She put one finger against her chin and looked at her reflection carefully. No, this one was completely wrong...She yanked the dress off her head and tossed it onto a chair... She rifled through the closet and sighed.. Nothing was exactly right...She grabbed a short silk nightgown from the dresser and pulled it over her head. She glared at the half empty suitcase sitting on the bed as if it were taunting her. In fact, it was taunting her. She needed to get this packing done tonight. With Jax's return tomorrow, she was positive there'd be little or no time to do it.. She smiled at the thought of Jax..he'd probably have some surprise or other planned for her...The thought of it almost completely pushed the nagging little worry out of the back of her mind..Almost, but not quite.. She shook her head and grabbed a few things from the dresser and stuffed them inside the bag.. There..that was much better...  
  
But the nagging little worry had a mind of it's own,and it continued to gnaw away at the back of her consciousness...Those things Edward had said about Jax were a bunch of BS...they had to be.. She hadn't waited for all these years for someone who wasn't worth it, had she?..No..she hadn't..That would mean all of it had been a lie...and she refused to even consider that she could have been that foolish..And she was wasting time thinking about it...She needed to find a dress to wear...She searched through the closet again...red was definitely out...and that horrible blue one, what had she been thinking that day in Paris?...She pulled out a simple black sheath and eyed it critically..The dress was simple and elegant, one of her favorites...but black for a wedding had to be a bad omen, it just had to be...Well, it could always be a fallback dress..and if push came to shove she could at least wear it for the plane trip....she folded it up and put it inside the bag... She sifted through the rest of the clothes and sighed. She'd have to go shopping when they got to Vegas, that was all there was to it. She sifted her hands through her dark curls for a moment.. It was really strange being back in this house again...she'd almost forgotten how creepy it could be when it was empty...And the timing of Edward and Lila's sudden decision to go out for dinner on her last night here was disappointing, to say the least. She knew they didn't approve of her renewed relationship with Jax, but she didn't think they carry it this far...She paced up and down in front of the closet...She could really use some company tonight...she felt nervous and edgy..and anxious for tomorrow to get here already....Maybe if she went to sleep the house wouldn't seem quite so empty and her stomach would stop jumping around...So what if was only 8 o'clock? She could use the rest, right? Especially since she probably wouldn't be sleeping much at all these next few days...She smiled at the thought and closed the closet doors. She zipped up the bag and set it down on the chair next to the closet...She closed the lights and pulled down the covers ..She was just about to climb into bed when she heard a noise outside the window..She paused and listened carefully.....Probably just a tree branch or something....She climbed into bed and closed her eyes..  
  
Jason saw the lights go out and edged closed to the french doors..The old man had said the house would be empty, and for once it seemed he'd decided to keep his promise. He'd waited until the limo pulled away to climb the trellis up to the second story balcony..He'd taken a peek inside to make sure he had the right room and had been treated to more than a little bit of skin before he inexplicably looked away... He wondered why he felt like a peeping tom..probably because he sort of was one...And the old man had been right, she was no more than a hundred pounds soaking wet....but all of it seemed to be in the just right places...He'd almost forgotten how pretty she was...And all those times she'd run around the house in the old days in those little outfits of hers that seemed designed to drive him crazy....He peered into the darkness again and saw the bed turned down and her dark hair against the pillow...It was time to make his move.. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Jason opened the French doors and slipped inside easily.. The alarms had been turned off as ordered. He walked over to the bed and watched her silently...She appeared to be asleep so now was the time to catch her off guard....He pulled down the stocking cap over his face and grabbed the covers with one hand.. He yanked them off quickly and her eyes flew open...She shot to an upright position and screamed... Jason grinned and folded his arms across his chest... "Go ahead...scream again..Nobody's home.."...he said... She grabbed the covers and pulled them up again... "Who the hell are you??How did you get in here???? Get out....Or I'll..."...He reached down and grabbed her arm... " I don't think so.."...he said...He hoisted her over his shoulder easily... "STOP!!!WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE??????"..She beat her fists against his back and kicked her legs against his chest.... " None of your business"...he growled... He spotted the bag on the chair and grabbed it and slung the strap over his shoulder. ... " And stop wiggling around..."...he ordered... "LIKE HELL I WILL!"..she screamed and slammed both her fists against his back...." PUT ME DOWN!! "... " I will....but not here.."....he said... She continued to scream and flail and he dropped her on the bed... " Well, it's about time...I'm calling the police!"....she hissed.. He yanked the phone out of her hands... " I don't think so....Put some clothes on, we're leaving.."...he said..   
  
She eyed what she could see of his face carefully...cold, hard blue eyes...even, white teeth....and a voice that sounded vaguely familiar...but she couldn't put her finger on where she may have heard it before. She laughed.. " With you?...Uh uh..try again..You're leaving as soon as I call the police..."...she said... He smiled more fully and his teeth gleamed in the darkness... " No...you're not.. Unless you don't want the surprise Jax has for you?"...he asked... Brenda paused... this could be something Jax would do....suprises were right up his alley...Maybe that's why the voice sounded familiar...maybe she had heard it before.. " What kind of surprise?" she asked.. He shook his head.. "Get dressed or you'll never find out..."...he said... She eyed him suspiciously.... and he shrugged.. "Fine..no surprise...no wedding...those were his exact words.."....he said.. She stood up quickly... " He didn't...He wouldn't....He wouldn't do that to me again....No.."..she shook her head.. Jason paused....He'd left her at the altar?....The old man hadn't mentioned that part....He didn't have time to worry about that now...." Get dressed...Unless you don't want to be Mrs. Jacks?"...he asked..  
  
She glared at him.. "Fine...turn around"...she ordered.. He rolled his eyes... " Nope....Can't take the chance that you might decide to coldcock me....How about I cover my eyes?"...he asked.. Brenda eyed him suspiciously...A polite kidnapper?..Well, he wasn't really a kidnapper, was he?..Not if he worked for Jax...." Okay fine...Cover 'em.."...she snapped. He sighed and put his hand over his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed.. " Satisfied?"..he asked.. " Just remember, no funny stuff.."...he said.. She folded her arms... "So what should I wear?..."...she asked.. He shook his head.. " Anything..."..he said.. She shook her head.. " No...I have to know...Is this a casual thing?...Formal?..."..she asked.. He rolled his eyes.. " A pair of damned jeans and a shirt is fine..."..he snapped... She considered this.. "Okay..casual..."..She grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on, her eyes never leaving the hand on his face.. She pulled on a black turtleneck and some boots... He heard her moving around.. "Step on it..."..he said.. She rolled her eyes and zipped up her boots before she reached inside the closet and pulled out a black suede coat..." Fine..I'm ready...Do I need anything else?"..she asked.. He uncovered his eyes... " No..that's fine..Let's go.."...he said... Brenda paused... "Shouldn't I leave a note or something?"..she asked.. He shook his head.. " Nope..that's been taken care of....Let's move.."..he urged.. Brenda smiled.. She should have known something was up when Edward had insisted on taking Lila to dinner...He was probably in on the surprise with Jacks....She followed him into the hallway and down the stairs...  
  
He lead her out the front door and closed it behind them...He walked down the path a ways and heard her heels clicking behind him..They stopped when he reached his bike and casually began to strap her suitcase on the back.. "A motorcycle? You've got to be kidding.."..she said.. He shrugged.. " No bike ride, no suprise...."..he said.. He tightened the strap and handed her a helmet..."Take it or ".. " Leave it..I know.."..She grabbed the helmet from him... " This had better be worth it..."...she said.. He shook his head.. " I don't give the orders..I just follow 'em.."..he said... He climbed on the bike and started it up... " Okay..get on..and make sure you hang on tight and don't let go of me..I need to make up some time here.."..he said... She hesitated for just a second...wondering if she was completely out of her mind...But this was definitely something Jax would do..She climbed on back of the bike and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist.. He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer against him.. " I said tight.."...he snapped.. " And don't let go.."...he ordered.. He gunned the engine twice and roared off...Brenda yelped and then hung on as they sped away.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The trip to the airport went surprisingly quick...Maybe because he was going so fast that she had no choice but to hang on for dear life... He brought the bike to a screaming halt just outside the area where his beloved plane was parked.. He kicked down the stand.. " Okay, we're here.."..he said.. Brenda finally took a deep breath and relaxed...." I said we're here..You can let go now.."..he said.. She realized she was still holding onto his waist for dear life.. " Oh...sorry.."...she said quickly.... She glanced around...there was no one in sight...not a soul.....But she could still make a break for it...." And don't even think about trying to get away.."..he said as he climbed off the bike.... " Remember...take it.."... " Or leave it...I know..Think you could stop saying that for maybe five minutes?"...she snapped as she pulled off the helmet and shook her hair loose.. He grinned.. "Sorry....Just following orders... "...He took the helmet from her and stuck it under his arm..."Follow me...No..wait..On second thought..you go first..."....She folded her arms across her chest.. "Where?" she asked ...He gestured towards a small Cessna a few yards away.. "Over there..the blue one.."...he pointed.. "Move.."..he said... He grabbed the handles of the bike and pushed it towards a nearby bike rack... "And stand right there until I finish...Understood?"..he asked... She threw up her hands.. "Fine..."...She strolled casually towards the small plane..This was not good....she hadn't planned on this.The sinking feeling that Jax wasn't necessarily behind this was growing in the pit of her stomach.... He locked the bike up quickly and grabbed her bag... " Second thoughts?"..he asked as he stepped up behind her.. She whirled around.. "What?"...she asked.. He smiled.." I asked if you were having second thoughts?"..he repeated.. " About marrying Jax?..Absolutely not...About going anywhere in this piece of junk with you?..Yes, definitely.."..she said..   
  
He glared at her.. "It's not a piece of junk...Maybe not a Lear jet, but it's not a piece of junk..."....he snapped. She grinned.. "Sorry..Did I insult your little plane?..."..she asked.. " Shut up.."....he answered back.. " This is your boyfriend's idea..Complain to him when you see him.."....he said.. " I guess he's running a little low on funds lately.But he did say you usually love surprises...."....he said.. Brenda smiled.. that sounded like Jax, all right... " Okay...sorry...."...she held up her hands.. He shook his head and opened the door... " in...over there..."..he pointed to the passenger seat... She smirked and climbed inside. Jason shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief.. He walked around to the pilot's side and opened the door. He tossed her suitcase in back before climbing inside..   
  
She was looking around the inside of the plane.. "Actually...it's bigger than I expected in here.."...she said....He didn't answer and started the engine. " The back is pretty big....What's all that stuff back there?"..she asked...craning her head to look at the packages piled in one corner... "Cargo....put your seatbelt on..."....he said...He buckled his own.... "What kind of Cargo?..."..she asked.. He rolled his eyes.. "None of your business.."...he answered.. He reached across her for the seat belt.. " Put this on...now..."...he ordered... She buckled it... " This doesn't look like a cargo plane.."....she said... He was already taxiing towards the runway and saying something indecipherable into his headset... All kinds of numbers and coordinates.... She watched him carefully...he did seem to know what he was doing....and the radio did work.....she pushed aside the fear that continued to gnaw at the back of her mind... Jax was a pilot himself...he wouldn't hire someone who had no idea what he was doing, would he?...  
  
It was too late to change her mind anyway...they were already picking up speed down the runway.....and the small plane barely lurched as they made their way into the air....She peered out the window....this was very different from flying in a big jet...very different. The entire city was spread out beneath them, yet seemed close enough to reach out and touch..It was like being surrounded by stars with the lights twinkling all around them...."Wow.."..she murmured... Jason chuckled quietly.... " It's nice, isn't it?"..he asked.. She nodded without turning around... " It's amazing..."...she said... She turned around... " So I guess I'm not allowed to ask where it is we're headed?"...she asked.. He shrugged.. " You can ask....Doesn't mean I'll tell you.."..he said.. She smirked.. "And I think you can take the mask off now...Unless you plan on keeping it on for the entire trip?"..she asked.. He shrugged.. "Maybe...."..he said....She rolled her eyes and turned back to the window.. " Okay....whatever.."..she said..." is it safe to fly wearing that thing?"..she asked.. He considered this for a moment... " Probably not..."...he said... He pulled his headset off and let it rest around his neck before reaching for the end of the stocking cap and yanking it off..He tossed it behind his seat and put his headset back on... "That is more comfortable, thanks.."..he said...Brenda turned around... and her eyes grew wide..... "Jason????"...she hissed...... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Surprise!"...he grinned..." I bet I'm the last person you expected to see, right?"..he asked.. She glared at him.... " Just about.What the hell is this?"..she asked...He shrugged.. " You said you liked suprises, right?"...he asked.. " Well, surprise!"...She rolled her eyes and he laughed.. " Why would Jax hire you?"...she snapped... He shrugged.. "Why not?...I'm a licensed pilot..and I work cheap.....Old Jasper seems to have fallen on some hard times...too bad..."...he shook his head.. " Shut up.."..she snapped... " Jax is fine...and there's nothing cheap about him..."....she said.. He nodded... " Oh I'm sure there isn't...As long as you're paying the bills, right?"...." I said shut up..."..she snapped... "But not before you tell me where you're taking me..I trust you about as far as I can throw you...".she said..  
  
"Vegas, of course...Isn't that where you two are supposed to tie the knot?"..he asked. He glanced at her sideways.. She glared at him.. " Yes...but why tonight?"..she asked.. He shrugged.. " That's part of the surprise I guess...you were thinking tomorrow..he decided on tonight...I guess he's real anxious to marry you this time...."....he said.. " This time?....Like he wasn't before?..That's what you meant, wasn't it?"..she asked.. " You don't know anything about it, so keep your mouth shut...."....she said.. He was about to answer her and suddenly closed his mouth...."Well...I'm waiting...."..she said... He glanced at her again.. " You just told me to shut up..."...he said...She rolled her eyes and threw up her hands... "Fine...do that..."...she said..."And don't talk to me until we get there.."...she said... She unbuckled her seat belt.... "Did I say you could do that?"....he asked.. " Did I ask you to shut up?"..she snapped back.... He laughed.. " Fine...do whatever you want...I was just about to say you could, anyway..."...he answered agreeably... She rolled her eyes and climbed out of her seat towards the back of the plane..  
" I didn't say you could do that, however..."...he grabbed her arm... " Sit.."...he ordered and shoved her back into her seat... " And unless you want to keep that belt on the whole way, you'll stay right where you are..."...he said. She smiled.. "Why?...Don't want me to see what you're carrying back there?....Was is it anyway?.Dope? Contraband?..Guns?"..she asked.. He laughed.. " You have quite a little imagination there...anyone ever tell you that?"...he asked.. She shrugged... " Maybe...so what's the big secret?....The last I heard you were doing all kinds of weird things..Nothing would surprise me..."...she said.. He laughed again... " You've heard about me?..From who?...".....he asked. " Your family, that's who..Edward tells me you're quite the black sheep...A real disgrace to the family name....that's why you changed yours....".... Jason's smile faded.. "Well, he would say that...and of course, you'd believe him....whatever.."...he said... She eyed him closely...it was strange seeing him again after all this time...He wasn't at all the boy she remembered. That boy had been sweet...gentle..more than a little shy..almost like a brother to her in the time she lived with the Quartermaine's...This man was definitely not that boy..not anymore.. " Why shouldn't I believe him?.."..she asked.. "Edward's never been anything but good to me..."...she said.. Jason laughed.. "Sure..he's a real prince ...just like Jax..."...he said..   
  
" I told you to shut up about Jax..."..she said... He shrugged.. "Fine...so what should we talk about?..."...he asked.. She shook her head.. "Nothing...just fly this stupid thing..."....she said.. " Okay...but that's gonna make for a very long trip...."...he said...She sighed impatiently... " Okay..fine... I'll talk...You listen..."..she said.. He glanced at her... " Okay.Talking was always your specialty, wasn't it?"...he teased.. She narrowed her eyes.. "Are you saying I have a big mouth?"..she asked.. He shrugged.. " No...but now that you mention it.."...he began.. " Fine...I never denied it..."..she said... " I like to talk, so sue me....It's beats staring and long silences..that was your specialty, remember?"..she asked.. His smile faded.. " It was... I've changed a little since then, though...I occasionally like to get a word in edgewise...now and then..just for variety...."...he said.. " Well that would be a change...I remember the last time I saw you....you barely said two words...."...she mused.. He shrugged.. " I was going through a lot back then....I'm better now.."...he said.. She nodded.. the last time she saw him was just before the final break with his family..the name and lifestyle change....She'd always wondered what set it off....but now was not the time to ask..."So what's in the back?"..she asked casually....He laughed... " As curious as ever, I see?"...he asked.. She shrugged.. " I admit it..I'm curious...It's not something illegal,is it?"...she asked.. His smile faded.. " What exactly did the old man say about me?"...he asked..   
  
She shrugged.. " Just that you were a disgrace to the family name...and that's why you changed it....so I just assumed that..".. " You just assumed that I was up to something illegal?...Like Sonny?"...he asked.. Brenda glared at him.. " You were pretty tight there for awhile..."..she said.. Jason nodded.. " Yup..we were....but I guess you missed the part where he stole my girl?"...he asked.. Brenda's eyes grew wide... "Stole your girl? Who?.."..she asked.. "That wife of his?.What's her name?...Cindy?"..she asked.. "Carly.."..Jason snapped.. Brenda nodded.. " yes..that's it...She was your girl?..."...she asked.. Jason shrugged.. " I guess that's what you might call it....I was working for Sonny...running errands..small stuff...remember?"...he asked. Brenda nodded.. " I remember..."....she said.. Jason continued.. " Well..I met her one night at Jake's...that's a bar I used to hang out in....anyway...we were together for awhile.....until one night....."..he said.. " You don't have to tell me.."...Brenda said... He shook his head.. " Nope...it's fine..You wanted to know, right?"..he asked...She nodded.. "Well the stuff with Sonny was fun.....you know..a way to play out my teenage angst...get back at my family....and then I met Carly...and I actually started to fall for her....And I decided that kind of life was not the way I wanted to live..."... Brenda sat back against the seat..."So what happened to change things?"..she asked.. Jason shrugged.. " I was out on one of Sonny's errands one night.....and I got shot....that's what happened.."...he answered.. " You got shot?..I didn't know that..Where?"..she asked.. " Twice...both times in the arm....."..he said...." It still twinges now and then...that's good, though..It helps me remember.."..he said..   
  
"So I'm shot...and bleeding like crazy...it was right outside Sonny's building...I managed to get in the elevator and make my way upstairs....and when I got to Sonny's..."...he stopped... Brenda looked at him carefully and her next words were quiet... "When you got to Sonny's...."..she began... He looked at her... " I found him in bed with Carly...."....he finished... Brenda nodded.. " I see.."..was all she said.. He nodded... " They called an ambulance, of course.. And they both tried to explain how they never meant to hurt me...."...he said... " But while I was in the hospital I made my decision....I snuck out....grabbed my bike and just took off...Changed my name...Started a new life.."....he said.. "And that was that.."...she said.. He nodded.. "Pretty much....I came back a few months ago....when I heard she was dead....Another lie, of course...."...he said bitterly....Brenda processed all of this in silence... No wonder he was bitter...that was a shitty thing to do to anyone..never mind someone who had been as fiercely loyal and full of wide eyed worship as Jason had been with Sonny back then... She was glad she'd never considered another date with Sonny after her first and only one....  
  
"But you still haven't told me about those packages..."...she said after a long silence.... He looked at her sideways and smiled... " That's it?"...he asked... " No, I'm sorry....you poor thing?"...She shrugged.. " I didn't think you were looking for sympathy...Were you?"..she asked.. He smiled.. " No..I wasn't..Actually...you're the first person I ever told...."..he said.. She smiled.. " I'm honored... So tell me what's in the packages.."...she said.. He laughed.. " Go see for yourself..."...he said.. Her face lit up. "Really?". she asked. He nodded.. " Just don't rip anything..."...he warned... She smirked... " I can unwrap a package and rewrap it better than anyone...I had lots of practice every Christmas..It always ruined the surprise, but I just couldn't help myself..."..She climbed out of the seat and headed towards the rear of the plane...She sat down in the middle of the pile and picked one up..It wasn't very heavy..in fact, it was really light...She shook it and then stopped.. " It's not gonna blow up or anything, right?" she asked.. He laughed.. " No..."..he answered.. " Go ahead..".. She shook it again... "Sounds like paper or something..."...she said... "Don't tell me...You're selling greeting cards door to door?" she asked.. He laughed again... " Not quite..." He glanced over his shoulder... "Oh go ahead and open it...I'll wrap it again later.."..he said.. She grinned and slipped her fingers underneath the tape that held the plain brown paper together....She removed it and opened the box carefully....It turned out to be photgraphs...." Pictures?...that's it?"..she asked.. He shrugged... "Sorry..that's it.."..he said... She pouted and sifted through them....and paused for a second and turned back to a previous one.... Her mouth fell open when she continued.... " Oh my God...these pictures...Is she doing what I think she's doing?"...she squeaked...  
  
" What?". he asked.. She moved forward and showed him the photograph.. He chuckled.. " Oh yeah.definitely..."...he nodded...   
" And is that what I think it is?" she asked... He nodded... " Yup...it is..."....he said.. She studied the photgraph from every angle...." And this accomplishes what, exactly?" she asked.. He took his eyes off the skies for a moment... " What? the picture?..."...he asked.. She shook her head.. " No..the trapeze....."...He laughed.. " Um...it's a sex toy....."...he said... She blushed ... " I knew that...I'm just trying to figure out how the hell that could be comfortable..."...she wondered.. He grinned.. " It's not supposed to be....In fact, it's just the opposite....if you get my drift....check the bottom of that pile..."...he said.. She sifted through the pictures quickly.... " OH MY GOD!..."..she shrieked.... so loudly that he visibly flinched.. "Sorry....but but...that is a whip, right?..And a knight in shining armor thingy on the stick?"...she asked... He nodded.. " I think there's another name for it, but yeah....it is..."...he said.. She put the picture back at the bottom.. "That's revolting....and that woman....what was she wearing?"...she asked... " Not much..."..he answered.. She rolled her eyes and moved back to the pile of boxes... " Who took these, anyway?..Or shouldn't I ask?"...she asked.. He shrugged.. " I did..Not bad, right?...I mean, you were a model..You know about photography...How's my technique?"..he asked with a small grin. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her stunned face... " What? that bad?" he asked.. She shook her head... " I'm speechless....You take dirty pictures for a living?..And then do what? Sell them to those disgusting men in the raincoats and black socks?.."..she asked.. He laughed.. " Oh yeah..that's it exactly..."...he said...She shook her head... "I'm serious...Is that it?"..she asked.. He shrugged.. " Maybe.."...he said... She walked towards her seat and sat down again.... " You're lying.."..she narrowed her eyes at him.... "What's the deal with these?"..she asked.... He turned towards her... " They're called surveillance photos, for your information. And believe me, not all of them are as interesting as that bunch.. You lucked out..".  
  
"Surveillance photos?....Are you a cop?"..she asked.. He shook his head..." Nope...not quite.."...he answered.. " PI".. he said. Her eyes lit up .. "Really? A private investigator?..Like Rockford and Magnum?"..she asked. He nodded.. " I guess.. I don't have a car like either of those guys, though.. The pay isn't quite what they make it out to be on TV..."...he said.. She laughed.. "But you have a plane, though...remember that....Wow..."..she shook her head.. " A P.I...that's the last thing I expected..."...she said... " What made you decide on that?"..she asked.. He glanced at her... " I thought it would be interesting.....and sometimes it is...lots of times it isn't.."..he said.... She nodded.. " I guess it's like anything else..But still....I'm sure there's a ton of excitement, right? A lot of action?..."..she asked.. He laughed.. "Most of the time? No..It's a lot of sitting around watching through binoculars....taking pictures...stuff like that..Every one in awhile it gets interesting, though.."....he mused.. She tore her attention away from the photgraphs in her lap.. "Really? Like what?"..she asked.. He looked at her briefly... " If I told you, I'd have to kill you..."...he said ominously....She narrowed her eyes... " Oh that's funny...Fine..if you don't want to tell me about it..."..she started to get up from the seat... He grabbed her hand.. " Did I say that?"...he asked.. She glared at him... and then softened.. " Please?...We still have a long ride ahead of us..."...she said...   
  
" Okay fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you..."..he said.. She nodded eagerly... " Well I did have this one case..When I was living in Montana a while ago..."....She raised her eyebrows.. " You lived in Montana?.. I didn't know that...I love Montana! I mean, I've never been there...but the pictures of it I've seen are so beautiful...the mountains and the scenery..."..she mused.. He smirked.. "Well, yeah...but I didn't catch much of that..I lived in Butte...it's sort of like Port Charles with horses..."... He smiled when she laughed... " I did check out a bit of it now and then, though.. and I agree..."..he turned towards her and smiled.. " It is beautiful"....She nodded.. " Go on..So what was this big case?"..she asked.. " Cattle rustlers or something?"..she asked.. He shook his head.. " Nope..Spies..."...he said... " SPIES???" she asked... " In Montana?"...He shrugged.. " What better place for a spy to disappear than Montana?"...he asked. She nodded.. "That makes sense..Wow... So were they selling government secrets?... Microfilm and all that stuff?.."..she asked. He laughed.. " No...it was industrial spying...You know...you run a company, right?"...he asked.. She nodded.. " Yup...I know all about it..."..she waved her hand.. " I caught one of my lab Assistants copying down the formula for one of my creams right in broad daylight....".. He looked shocked.. "NO!..Really?..."..he clucked his tongue and shook his head.. "What is this world coming to?" he asked.. She smirked.. " Shut up... She could have ruined my whole skin care line with that formula....".. He nodded.. " I guess she could have.. So what did you do?"...he asked.. She giggled.. " I picked her up by her little white lab coat and threw her butt out into the street...She fell right into a pile of dog poop.. I thought that was appropriate..".....She smiled at his hearty laugh... " Not bad..".. he remarked.. "For an amateur, of course.."...She nodded.. " Of course..I interrupted your story...Continue please.."..she said.. He shrugged.. "Well, I can't promise it'll top the dog poop....but I'll try..."..he said..   
  
" This company manufactured cattle feed....Pretty glamorous, huh?"...he asked. She laughed.. " Not quite TenderTouch skin cream, but it's okay...go on.."..she urged .. He smiled.. "Well, this company made cattle feed...and a lot of the cattle in the area had been developing all kinds of problems...dropping dead for no apparent reason. And the only thing I could trace it back to was the feed....but that didn't work, because the people that hired me were the ones who made the feed...understand?"...he asked. She nodded..and he continued.."So I got myself a job at one of the ranches where the cattle were dying.....as a hand...".. " You were a cowboy?"..she squeaked.. He rolled his eyes.. " Not exactly....I was a hand...there's a difference..."...he said.. She smirked.. " You wore jeans and a plaid shirt and a hat, am I wrong? Maybe some boots?"..she asked.. He shrugged.. " Maybe.."...She waved her hand.. " I rest my case. You were a cowboy...Did you take any pictures of yourself like that? I would love to see it.."..she said.. He raised an eyebrow... "Really? "..he asked.. She nodded.. " I like cowboys...."....she said.. " Go ahead..I interrupted again.."..she urged him..  
  
"Well I got a job as a hand ..and I did a little checking about the feed....It turns out the guy responsible for buying it wasn't telling the whole truth.He was buying the feed somewhere else for a whole lot less money and pocketing the difference.He stuck in the first company's bags so no one would find out.. And the part I couldn't figure out?...How he could stand there and watch those poor animals die and keep on doing it...".....She watched his jaw clench angrily.... " I know it sounds stupid...but I couldn't get the sound of those poor damned cows crying out of my head...".....He glanced at her.. "Feel free to laugh..I know I would..."...he said.. She smiled.. "Why would I laugh?....I hope you kicked his ass..You did, didn't you?"..she asked.. He laughed.. " I did....But not before he kicked mine first...He was pretty big...."...She waved her hand.. "but you got him, right?"..she asked.. He nodded.. " yeah..I got him..."...he answered.. She nodded.. "That's all that counts.Imagine doing something like that for money..Ugh..."...she made a face... " You'd be surprised what some people will do for money..."..he said... She shook her head.. " No..I wouldn't...and I know you're talking about Jax, aren't you?"..she asked.. She smiled at his shocked face..  
  
"Are you going to answer me?"...she asked after a long silence... He shook his head.. " I didn't say that, did I? Did I mention Jax?"..he asked.. She shook her head.. " You didn't have to... I've already heard it a million times from everyone..including your family...."..she said... " They all think Jax is marrying me for my money....."....she said... " But I'm surprised you think it, too....Considering how much this whole thing must have cost him to pull off...And he didn't get the money from me, in case you're interested....."...she said.. " That deal he was talking about must have finally come through....".she smiled.. "Deal?"..he asked.. She nodded.. "Some kind of oil thing in Mexico..that's all he's talked about the last few weeks....That and this wedding, of course.."..she said. He nodded.. "Of course.."...geez, he felt like shit.....fooling her like this.... She really seemed nuts about the jerk....She sighed happily and moved to the back.. " I'll put these back....but I still want to hear the story behind them..."...she warned him... He laughed.. " It's not much of a story..."...he answered.. She rewrapped the box and secured the tape... " I 'm sure it can't top the last one...but I'd still like to hear it..."..she said.She got to her feet just in time to get knocked down again when the plane lurched wildly... " Whoa..."...Jason said ..... " Air pocket...I think..."...he assured her.. " Just in case, come up here and strap in..."...he said...She did so without protest and had just buckled her belt when the plane lurched again...." Okay..that was no air pocket.."...he muttered and checked the dials on the dashboard... He reached over and pushed her head down.." Put your head in your lap....wrap your arms around it.."...He said... " We're going to crash, right?"..she asked in a quiet voice... " Not if I can help it..."..he said...." Just stay like that until I tell you to move..understood?"..he asked.. She nodded..   
He fought with the wheel...struggling to try and maintain some altitude...The meters were falling fast...and he thanked God silently they weren't over water....If he could get the speed under control..He eased all the way back on the wheel.....their speed diminished...but they were still falling pretty fast.....He yanked the wheel back all the way and glanced at her quickly.. she was huddled in the same position and he could hear her crying... Please, damnit.....Dont' let this happen....... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
He let out a deep sharp breath as he felt the wheels hit the ground..Hard enough to nearly jolt both of them from their seats....The small plane spun around wildly on the ground and finally came to a screeching halt.. It brought up a huge cloud of dust that obscured all the windows... He leaned back against the seat and let out another breath and closed his eyes... He opened them immediately when he remembered he wasn't alone... She was still huddled in the same position...He touched her shoulder.. " It's okay...We're on the ground.."....he said... She turned her head and peeked out at him from between her fingers... " Are you sure?.."..she asked.. He smiled.. "Want me to check?"..he asked.. He opened the door and immediately coughed from the dust... He waved it away... "Yup..on the ground.."..he closed the door again... She sat up... "So what happened?...Didn't you check this piece of junk out before you took off?"..she asked angrily... He glared at her.. "It's not a piece of junk...."...he snapped.. " And I did a preflight before I came to get you...Everything was fine..."..... She rolled her eyes.. "Well, everything isn't fine now, is it?"...she asked.. She unbuckled her seat belt.. " Do you have any idea where we are?"..she asked.. He shrugged.. " Judging by the time and the mileage, I'd say somewhere in the middle of the country...Exactly where?..I have no idea....I guess we'll find out soon enough..."...He opened the door once again once the dust had settled....   
  
" Pretty isolated..."..he remarked as he climbed out... " And dry..maybe we're further along than I thought..."..he mused.. He crouched down and scooped up a handful of dirt... He heard the other door open and she walked around the front of the plane... " This is definitely not Las Vegas...."..she remarked... "But it doesn't look like the middle of the country either..."..she said... He stood up.. "Familiar with geography, are we?"..he asked and brushed off his hands.. She smirked.. " I've seen enough of the midwest to know that it doesn't look like this....So where are we?"..she asked.. " Hey hot shot!...Is that you?".....Brenda whirled around when she heard another voice from behind them...  
  
A tall, rangy looking man leaned on one hip casually before he spat juicily into the ground. He pushed his tall black hat away from his face and grinned.. " Bill???"...Jason asked... " Nobody else, you sonafbitch..I should have figured it was you out here causing all this commotion..You damned near scared half my herd to death...And you are gonna do something about messing up my field here, right?"...he asked.. Brenda's head went back and forth between the two men... " You two know each other?"..she asked.. Jason nodded.. " Yup...we do... I guess that answers the question about where we are..."....She raised an eyebrow at him... He smiled.. " Missoula...Montana...".....he answered...She rolled her eyes.. " How the hell did we get here?"..she asked.. Bill roared.. "Whoa.Now that's a spitfire...."...He took off his hat and held out his hand... "Bill Watson...happy to meet you..."....She forced a smile and shook his hand... "Brenda Barrett...wish I could say the same , nothing personal"....He hooted with laughter again... " This your girl, hot shot?"...he asked Jason... " NO!" Brenda yelled immediately... " He was supposed to be taking me to Las Vegas....and somehow we ended up here...."...she said..   
  
Bill nodded... " Old hot shot here was always talking about buying a plane....So you finally went and did it?"..He slapped Jason on the back...Jason nodded.. " Yup..I did...So where exactly are we anyway? The north 40?"..he asked.. Bill grinned.. " Yup...right smack in the middle of it....What happened?"..he asked.. Jason shook his head.. " We must have gotten off course somehow...Maybe because someone was doing a lot of talking and distracting me..."...He glared at Brenda... "Shut up.."..she snapped back.. "Don't even try and blame me for this....This whole thing wasn't even my idea!".....She turned to Bill.. " He came to my room and kidnapped me!...He said it was a surprise from my fiance, so I couldn't say no, could I?..And then he throws me into that piece of junk over there and tells me we're going to Las Vegas to meet my fiance and it's all a big surprise..The only surprise was how stupid I was for thinking that he could get me there!"...Bill looked at her closely for a long minute and then burst out laughing... He turned to Jason.. "Is that true?"..he asked. .Jason shrugged.. "Pretty much...yeah..."..he nodded.. Bill slapped him on the back... " Not bad...hot shot...."...he spat heartily at the ground again..." You two come with me.... Ya got any gear?"..he asked.. Jason nodded.. " In the plane..."...he walked over and pulled out the bags....   
  
"Now, don't you worry about a thing, little lady..."...Bill grinned at Brenda... " Ya'll are coming up to the house...Min and I'l be happy to put you up for the night...".....he said... Jason smiled.. "How is Min?"...he asked.. Bill shook his head.. "As ornery as ever..Anything she can do to give me a hard time she moves right to the top of the list..."....Jason laughed... " Sounds like not much has changed around here..."....he said.. Bill grinned.. "Not much ever does....But this little scene here should be good for a few days of new gossip...."... He glanced over at Brenda who was tapping her foot angrily... " She's a good looking woman, ain't she?.."..he asked... " Who's this fiancee?"...he asked.. Brenda heard him.. " Jasper Jacks, that's who!....International Corporate Raider?... Financeer?".... she shouted... " Gigolo?"...Jason whispered and Bill snorted... " What was that?"...she yelled.. " Nothing... "..Jason said.. " Why don't you two go up to the house?...I want to check this plane out before I go in..."...he said.. Bill walked over to Brenda.. " Now...you're gonna love it honey...."..He assured her as he took her arm.. " My Min will make you feel right at home in no time.. And wait till she gets a load of that outfit of yours!"....He grabbed the bags with his free hand and winked at Jason.. "Don't be too long, hot shot....It's gonna get cold out here any second now..."....he said..   
  
Jason nodded and watched them leave...Brenda kept turning around and shooting him dirty looks and he rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and whipped out his cell phone, praying he could get a signal way out here.... He did on the third attempt and dialed.... " Edward Quartermaine..."... " It's me.."...Jason hissed.. "Ahh...so how did it go?.Did she give you a hard time?.."...Edward asked gleefully... " Yes...but there's a slight problem...We had a...plane crash..". "OH DEAR GOD! Is she dead?...Is she hurt?"..Edward was yelling now... " NO.She's fine.. I'm fine too, thanks for asking....But we did get slightly off course...".. "That's good...perfect.. just make sure you keep her there for as long as possible.. That godforsaken Jax is on his way here already..He lands tomorrow morning... I'll take care of him...You take care of Brenda..."...he said.. "How?..How the hell am I supposed to keep her here?"....Jason asked.. " Not my problem...You handle it.....Keep in touch..".....Edward hung up before he could say another word...Jason rolled his eyes and slammed the phone shut... He shoved it back in his pocket and hoped he could come up something...anything as he made his way towards the house... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
He stepped up onto the porch and opened the door. It was no surprise to find it open, he'd learned long ago that nobody around here locked any of their doors... " Oh my God, look what the cat dragged in!".....Min squealed... " And still the handsomest thing ever to blow through here..."..she opened up her arms and gave him a hug... She pulled back to smile at him... " And you are still the prettiest girl around these parts.."..Jason grinned.. "What the heck are you still doing with that old bag of wind?"....he pointed over his shoulder at Bill.... She laughed.. " He amuses me...."....she said... "And you've been holding out me haven't you?...You knew Brenda Barrett all this time and didn't tell me?"....She slapped at his chest lightly.. "Shame on you..You know I love gossip..."...Jason rolled his eyes.. " Actually? Today's the first time I've seen her in 5 years....pretty strange that we'd get stranded here...."...She nodded.. " Indeed... And is she actually gonna marry that Jasper Jacks? I read about him in the Enquirer, you know..."..she shook her head... Jason raised his eyebrows.. "Really? You'll have to fill me in... She won't say anything about him except that she can't wait to marry him..".. Min smiled... " I sent her upstairs to get settled...I'll fill you in later..My, but she's gorgeous in person, though.....even prettier than her pictures..."....she remarked..Jason didn't answer and she backed off.. " Give me that jacket...and have a seat..."...she said... " I know it's pretty late....but do you think you can talk for awhile?"...she asked.. Bill snorted.. "That's my cue to leave, I guess?"....He asked.. Min smiled.. " That's right, sweetie...You know how Jason and I always liked to talk......You should be in bed, anyway...."...she said... He leaned over and kissed her... " That's the truth.....Don't stay up too late....and don't let this hot shot talk you into anything, either.."....he warned her with a wink.. "Night...".....he said.. " Night, Bill.."..Jason called out as he headed up the stairs..   
  
He ran into Brenda at the top of the stairs..." excuse me...."...he said after he almost plowed into her.. She shook her head.. " no..excuse me.. And let me apologize for being so rude before..I'm usually not like that at all...I guess I'm just a little disappointed about not getting to Las Vegas tonight.. "... He grinned.. " No problem...I guess I'd be disappointed too, if I cared much about Las Vegas....Been there once...didn't think it was so much..."...he remarked.. She laughed.. " I'm not crazy about it either...but I was supposed to be married tonight...That's the part I was looking forward to..". Bill laughed.. " I see..Well, if he's worth anything at all, or has half the brains God gave a cow, he'll wait...."... Brenda blushed.. "Thank you...".. He waved his hand... " Nah..it's just the truth....Jason's downstairs with Min...They always did like to talk when he was here.....Why don't you go down and join 'em?"...he asked.. Brenda smiled.. "And you're not?.."..she asked.. He shook his head.. " Nah..Min likes to talk about all kinds of things sometimes....goes on and on... I'm crazy about her, but I do need my sleep..".. He winked at her and she laughed.. "Good night.."..he said.. " Night.."..she answered...He walked down the hallway and closed the door behind him  
  
Brenda heard laughter coming from downstairs...What on earth could those two have in common?...Jason and a farm housewife?....She walked down the stairs loud enough to announce her entrance... They stopped talking and turned their heads... " Sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt... I wanted to find out how you made out with the plane Jason..any luck?"..she asked.. " Er...no...."..he said... " I really couldn't see much in the dark... I swear I'll be up at dawn to check it out..."....he promised.. She waved her hand.. "That's all right...I can get a commercial flight out tomorrow.....I was just curious....I hope it can be fixed...."...she said... He nodded.. "Thanks...I hope so too....And good luck if I don't see you tomorrow before you leave.."...he smiled. She smiled.. "Thanks....I do plan on getting up early..so I guess I'll just go to bed....Good night..And thank you Min...for the hospitality, I mean..."..Min smiled.. " No problem..And remember, I want the name of that store where you bought that coat!"...she added. Brenda smiled.. " I'll remember....You'll have it in the morning...Good night.."...." nite"..Min said..Her eyes were directed at Jason as she watched him watch Brenda climb the stairs...." Okay, tell me what's bothering you.." Min said when she was gone...   
  
He smiled at her... " What makes you think something's bothering me?"...he asked.. She glared at him and folded her arms... " Nice try...Save it for someone who believes it....What's the problem?"...she asked.. He sighed.. " I feel lousy, okay....Lousy about this whole stupid situation..."....he shook his head. "Why?...It's not your fault about the plane...She knows that...She's just upset, that's all..Although why she's upset about that slime Jasper Jax I don't understand...."...she shook her head.. "She seems so nice....Is she stupid?"...she asked.. Jason laughed.. " No...I don't think so...She runs her own company, so I doubt it....Why?"..he asked.. She grinned and shook her head... " Uh uh....You don't get that until I find out what's bothering you...."....she said.. He rolled his eyes.. " okay...fine...."...he lowered his voice before speaking again... " You remember I told you about my grandfather, right?"...he asked. Min nodded.. "The old Quartermaine coot?..Yeah..I remember.."..Jason nodded.. "Well.....he hired me for this job...except it wasn't supposed to go exactly this way...Well, maybe it was....Anyway...he hired me to take her out of the house and make sure she doesn't make that wedding in Las Vegas tomorrow.He paid me to make sure of that......"..He glanced up at her.. "go ahead..Tell me what a miserable shit I am...I can take it..."....Min shrugged.... " why?....It sounds like the old man finally got a decent idea for once in his life....You'd be crazy to let her make that wedding tomorrow...."..she said... " In fact, if you do let her make it?..I may never speak to you again..."...she sat back and grinned.. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Excuse me?"...he hissed... "Are you serious?"....he asked. Min nodded.. "Dead serious...Now I've just met the girl, but I can already tell she's way too good for the likes of Jasper Jacks...."...she said... " You really don't know what's he done to her, do you?"...she asked. He shook his head.. " No...I told you...Today's the first time I've seen her in five years..And I haven't exactly kept up with her comings and goings..."... Min smiled.. " Well, it's a good thing for you that I have....."..she said.. " Did you know that he's already left her at the altar?"..she asked.. He shrugged.. " Not exactly...I sort of pieced that together from something she said..So?..Maybe he got cold feet and now's he over it...."... Min shook her head.. " He's already left her at the altar twice, Jason...both times for a different woman...Both of them richer than she is.. She took him back both times...for the life of me I can't figure out why...The first one was some heiress or something...older than him...The second one was royalty I think....I'm not sure but I think her family put the kibosh on it....They must have figured out he was only after their money..."....Jason shook his head... " But she's crazy about him..I can see it when she talks about him..."...he insisted.. Min rolled her eyes.. " If she was crazy about playing Russian Roulette would you let her?"...she asked.. Jason smirked.. " It's hardly the same thing..."..he said..  
  
" Oh it isn't?"...she asked.. " I read about what happened to her both times, Jason..It wasn't pretty..She went into seclusion....didn't come out or take care of her business for months..Would you like to see that happen to her again?"..she asked.. Jason shook his head.. " No, of course not....But it's not my place to stop it..."..he insisted... Min smiled.. " Oh yes it is.....You agreed to do it...Took money to do it...You're not gonna welch on a business deal, are you?"..she asked.. He glared at her.. " That's pretty low..."..he said..She laughed.. " So shoot me.. and maybe we'd like to have you around here for awhile? Ever think about that?"...she asked.. He laughed... " Fine...just don't blame me if she rips both our heads off....."...he said.. Min clapped her hands together.. "Good...So now we just have to figure out a way to keep her here for awhile...Give her a chance to see what a real man is like...".....she said. He raised his eyebrows... " Bill?" he asked... She snorted with laughter.. " No....You, stupid.."...she said.. He smirked. "Thanks...but me and Brenda?...You're not serious..."..he shook his head... Min smiled.. " Serious as a heart attack, sweetie..It hit me the minute I saw you together.....And don't even try and deny that you find her attractive..because if you say no, I'm gonna have Dr. Jacobs examine you.."..she said.. "The vet?"...he asked.. She laughed.. " Yes..the vet... Geez, it's not as if you're tied down or anything, right?..So what could it hurt?"....she asked.. He groaned... " I don't like the sound of that..."...She smirked.. " You don't have to....leave it to me...By the way...you look positively green...".....she said... His eyes grew wide.. "Green?....What's that mean?..."..he asked.. She shushed him.. "Keep it down...I said..You don't look at all well, Jason..In fact, you definitely look like you're coming down with something....I think you're about to get really, really sick....."...she winked at him... " understood?"....she asked.. He shook his head.. "And you think that will keep her here?.. I don't think so.."... She held up her hands.. "We'll see, won't we?.....If that fails we can always come up with something else.. The important thing is we give her some time....Now what about the gigolo?.."..she asked.. Jason smirked.. " The old man said he'd handle him."... "Great!"..Min said.. " Now you go up and go to bed..and no trips down the hallway to see Brenda...."..she shook her finger at him.. He made a face and she laughed.. " Oh, don't give me that....I can see right through that crap.....Now go...And remember...tomorrow morning..You're sick.."..she warned.. She stood up and kissed his cheek... " This is all for her own good, just keep telling yourself that..."...she said.. He shook his head.. "Whatever...good night.."..he said.. " Nite"..Min watched him climb the stairs... This was going to be fun.... 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Well, Good morning!"..Min said as Brenda descended the stairs... She noticed the suitcase already in her hand... and how dressed up she was... "Wow..now that's a great dress..Is it Calvin Klein?"...Min asked.. Brenda smiled.. " yes..from a couple of seasons back, of course..."..she said.. Min nodded.. "Of course.."...she winked.. Brenda shook her head. " You follow fashion pretty closely?"..she asked. Min smiled.. "When I can...I love that Style channel..and I still subscribe to Vogue...but..."..she pointed to a stack of magazines on a high kitchen shelf... " By the time I get around to reading it, the stuff is already out of style....but I just refuse to give it up..."..Brenda laughed... " That's great...It's just a little surprising, I guess..."..she said. Min smiled.. " Oh, I get that, too... Especially from the oldtimers around here...I've been married to Bill for over twenty years, and they still think I'm a bit of a weirdo ... Who cares?"..she asked.. Brenda nodded.. " Right..who cares?..."..she asked.. Min's smile grew wider... " So how about some breakfast?...Bill had his awhile ago..But I can make you something.....unless you're in a hurry to get somewhere?...Oh...your flight...I almost forgot..."...she said.. Brenda nodded and set down her suitcase... " I am a little anxious to get there.....I used the phone upstairs to call and check, I hope you don't mind?"...she asked. Min shook her head.. " Nope...not a bit.. So when is it?"..she asked.. " Well, see that's a problem..There's a flight out of Billings this afternoon...But it only goes as far as Salt Lake City...I'll have to catch a connecting flight from there..."... Min nodded sympathetically.. "And considering Billings is about a five hour drive from here? It's a good thing you decided to get an early start..."..she said.. She saw the disappointed look on Brenda's face.... " Is it really that far?"..she asked.. Min nodded.. " Yes..I'm sorry...but that's the closest airport around here....I suppose Bill could drive you.." " No...that's fine... I'll rent a car or something...you do have cabs here, right?"..Brenda asked..   
  
Min nodded.. " We do.But there's a bus that'll take you to the airport...Much cheaper than taking a taxi all the way there..Maybe you should call your fiancee....tell him to hold off on this for another day....You're going to be exhausted by the time you get there...it'll probably be way after midnight tonight....."...she said. Brenda smiled... " I would..but he's probably still in the air.. He was flying into Port Charles this morning from Paris..."....she said . Min nodded.. " I see..Well..at least sit down and have some coffee before you go.. And I insist on making you breakfast...I won't hear of you spending the entire day on planes, buses and what not without any food..".. Brenda smiled.. " You're way too nice to be true...has anyone told you that?"..she asked. Min laughed.. " yes..Jason...The first time I met him...sit.."..she urged..   
  
Brenda sat down and looked around the large kitchen.... "This is a great kitchen....I love the cabinets..."...she said.. Min smiled.. " Thanks.. I liked 'em too...Except those glass fronts mean you have can't have one thing out of place...No hiding.."...Brenda smiled.. " One bad thing, I guess.. but this place is soooo great... The decorator at my old place in Port Charles tried to duplicate something like this..But the original is always so much better...."....she said.. Min smiled.. " I guess.. I can't tell you what I thought when Bill first brought you in here....and me in my bathrobe!..I wanted to dive under the table.."....Brenda laughed.. " Stop...I feel stupid enough sitting here in this dress while you work...."...she said.. Min smiled.. " So?.. Why don't you change?... It's a shame to have you sit around in that dress all day riding buses and planes.. You can always change it when you get there, right?"..she asked.. Brenda nodded.. " I guess so..Pretty foolish, huh?.. I guess I'm just anxious to look my best when I see Jax again...He's a stickler for that kind of thing...grooming, I mean.. He's always impeccable..."..she said. Min nodded.. " I guess... I'm more a fan of sniffing 'em myself...Men, I mean..."..she grinned.. " If a man smells good, it really doesn't matter what he's wearing...at least not to me....I always tell Bill that's how he landed me..."..Brenda laughed... " I'm not opposed to a good sniff myself..."...she raised her eyebrow... " And can I tell you something?"..she whispered.. Min nodded.. Brenda grinned.. " I love cowboys...I love that whole idea.They don't even have to wear the hat..it's just the whole idea, I guess..."....Min smiled.. " I hear you....How do you think a girl like me from Philadelphia ended up out here?.. I'm a sucker for the cowboy...."...Brenda laughed... " You got a good one too... At least, that's how it seems..."..she added.. Min agreed.. " Yup..I did...I hope you get a good one, too...."..she said. Brenda smiled.. " I think I have...anyway...I'll go change...and I'll even help you out..."...she said.. Min smiled.. "Deal..I'll wait..."..she said..   
  
She waited until Brenda climbed the stairs to follow her... Jason's door was still closed... He was always difficult to rouse in the morning.. She tapped on the door... " Jason?...You planning on sleeping all day?"..she called out..loud enough so that Brenda was sure to hear her.. " Jason?...I'm coming in...You'd better be decent!"..she opened the door.. Jason was still asleep with the pillow over his head... " Hey.."..she closed the door behind him.. "Hey...Jason!"...he groaned... She smiled.. " Did you forget something?"..she asked.. He groaned again... and then shot upright in bed... " Oh shit..I did....Is she still here?"...he asked... Min laughed.. His hair was sticking straight up in a million directions all over his head.. " Yes, she's still here.. And you were supposed to be sick, remember?"..she asked.. He nodded and rubbed his head... "So when is she leaving?"..he asked.. Min shrugged... " After breakfast...she's got it all planned.. At least twelve hours of traveling ahead of her...."..she made a face... "All for that no good, cheating lowdown...".. Jason laughed.. " I get the message..You don't like him.. Hell, I hate him already and I've never met the guy..."..He leaned back against the pillows and folded his arms behind his head. "Tell me what to do.."...he said..   
  
Min smirked.. "Well for one thing, stop smirking..."..she said.. "And start moaning and groaning...."...She walked into the bathroom... "And hold this up to the lightbulb....."..she emerged carrying a thermometer... " And whine a lot like you men always do when you're sick..."... she urged... Jason smirked.. " I do not whine..Not even when I'm sick..."..he said.. She rolled her eyes.. "Force yourself..."... "So what's supposed to be wrong with me?"..he asked... She shrugged.. " Your head, your stomach..whatever....wing it..."..she said.. She opened the door just as she heard Brenda step into the hallway wearing jeans and a tight black t shirt...." Wow..nice jeans...I love those hip huggers..too bad they'd probably fit around my arm...."..Min remarked. Brenda laughed.. " Like I believe that....What are you an eight?.. On second thought..maybe a six?.."...she asked.. Min smiled.. " Try a ten, honey....but thanks for the compliment...."...Brenda laughed and shook her head.. " I don't believe it..You're buying the wrong things...."..she waggled her finger.. " You need to start buying things made in this country...like that dress I just had on?.. That's a two..now..I usually take a four...but it's made in the USA....that made in Japan stuff never fits right...and these?"..she touched the hip of her jeans.. "Made in Japan..."...Min looked surprised.. "Levi's?..Really?..That sucks..."...she said.. Brenda nodded.. " Tell me about it... they're cut in Japan and assembled here..so they get the made in the USA label.. I'm gonna give you the catalog I ordered these from.. You should see some of the things they have!".. Brenda said... " Oh, I love catalogs!" Min exclaimed. " If it weren't for catalogs and the internet I'd be wearing those flowered turtlenecks they sell at the QuickMart"..the two women shuddered simultaneously.  
  
Jason listened in amazement...Weren't they supposed to be discussing how sick he was? He cleared his throat and groaned slightly... Min whipped her head around... she'd nearly forgotten... Brenda peered over her shoulder through the half opened door... " Something wrong?"..she asked.. Min closed the door...Jason folded his arms behind his head and groaned again for good measure.. " He's seems to have come down with something...I'm not sure what it is...I was just about to go in and take his temperature...".... she said it loud enough so that Jason would hear.. He scrambled for the thermometer that was sitting on top of the lamp he held in front of his face. It now read 113 degrees. He winced when he touched it to shake it down and stuck it inside his mouth. He leaned over and put the lamp back on the nightstand just before the door opened and he slunk down against the pillows..   
  
" Feeling any better?" Min asked sympathetically as she stepped inside...... Brenda was still out in the hallway...Jason groaned and Min clucked her tongue.. " Poor baby... I know...let me see that thermometer..."... She pulled it out and held it up..It read 109... " Oh dear...this is not good..."..she said... "What's it say?"..Jason croaked out... " 104.".. Min lied..she shook it down quickly.. Brenda stepped into the room.. "104?..That's bad....Shouldn't we call the doctor?..."..she asked.. Min smiled.. " No..I don't think so....He seems to be coming down with the flu..or maybe it's food poisoning.. What did you eat yesterday?..."...She turned away from Brenda and waggled her fingers at him to urge him to continue.. " Um....."..he rasped... " A chili dog...and then some pizza in the afternoon.A couple of pieces of banana cream pie...A burrito....". " Stop..."..Min made a face and held up her hand.. " It's gotta be food poisoning.. How many times have I told you that fast food crap is gonna kill you?"...she shook her head. " Men...they never listen, do they?"...she asked Brenda.. Brenda smiled.. " I guess not...Are you sure he doesn't need a doctor?.."...she asked.. Min smiled.. " No..what he probably needs is an enema.. But"..she laughed at Jason's wide eyed expression.. " I'm certainly not gonna give it to him.. He's just gonna have to tough it out..."....Jason slunk down further and groaned.. " Leave him..He'll be fine..."...Min said and headed for the door... " Are you sure?...He does look kind of green around the gills..."..Brenda said... She stepped closer.. Min motioned behind her, grabbing one hand with the other.. He blinked for a minute and then realized what she meant.. He grabbed Brenda's hand.. " Sit with me awhile.."..he croaked..   
  
" Oh, brother..."..Min groaned.. Brenda laughed.. " It's okay...It will give me a chance to say goodbye..."....she said.. " I'll be down in a minute..promise.. and don't start without me..."...she warned.. Min smiled.. " Okay..but don't let him get away with anything.. Men are such babies, honestly..".. She shook her head and waited until Brenda turned around again before giving Jason the thumbs up and disappearing down the hallway... Brenda pulled up a chair next to the bed... " Did you really eat all that?" she asked.. He nodded.. She rolled her eyes... " No wonder you're sick..." She reached up to touch his forehead.. " You really are warm...does your stomach hurt?"..she asked.. He nodded again and threw in a moan... She smiled.. " I think she's right..You do need an enema.. But you're not getting it from me, either.."....She let her fingers trail against his cheek briefly... " I'm sorry we didn't get to finish that flight...I was actually having a good time...before the crash, that is..."...she said.. " And I like Min and Bill...they're terrific...Are you going to stay here awhile?"...she asked.. He shrugged.. " Maybe..I should finish my job, though... I did promise..."..he said in a weak voice... " Oh, the trip?... That's not a problem....I've made other arrangements....It might take me awhile, but I'll get there..."..she said.. " I just wish I wasn't leaving you sick like this...."....He smiled bravely... " I understand.. and I wish you luck...."...he said.. " I mean it.."..She smiled.. " Hopefully I won't need it this time...But thanks.. "...she realized he was still holding onto her hand.. " I guess I should go..."...she released his hand and stood up.... He nodded silently..." You stop eating all that junk, understand?".. she said... He nodded.. " sure..".. he said.. She smiled and held up her hand.. "Well..I guess I'll see you...somewhere...sometime....'bye.."..she said.. She walked out into the hallway and closed the door.. Jason rolled his eyes..well, that didn't work... Sure, she was concerned...But it didn't seem to put a crimp in her plans at all..Not one bit...He covered his head with the pillow again.. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Brenda walked down the stairs...And she wondered why she felt so horrible about leaving ...it wasn't as if she owed Jason anything..He kidnapped her, for pete's sake...well, technically, anyway... " Everything okay?"..Min asked.. Brenda nodded.. " yes...he's a little whiny, but I suppose he'll be fine... I just feel bad ...about leaving him like this..Explain that to me please?"...she asked.. Min smiled.. " I guess it's just the mothering instinct coming out....My kids are in college and I still worry about them being sick..It's perfectly normal..." she waved her hand... "Still...I feel bad..."...she repeated.. Min shrugged.. "So stay until he gets better?..How about that?.."..she asked.. Brenda looked up... " Should I?... Do you think so?"..she asked. Min smiled.. " I don't know,Brenda..You tell me..."..she said.. Brenda sighed.. " I don't know....I really want to marry Jax...We've tried so hard and so long to be together...and now..."... Min nodded.. "And now you don't think you can wait another day?..."..she asked. Brenda smiled.. " I guess...But I have to tell you, I am not looking forward to the trip..It sounds awful.....Maybe I should try and get in touch with him?...."..she asked.. Min smiled.. " If you want to...Phone's right there...."..she pointed to the wall....Brenda smiled and got to her feet.. " I'll reverse the charges.. That should piss Edward off..."..Min chuckled and Brenda picked up the phone and dialed...   
  
"Edward Quartermaine.."...."Edward? It's Brenda...."...she said.. " Brenda, darling! How are you?...Has that insane grandson of mine driven you crazy yet?"....he asked. Brenda laughed.. " No..he hasn't..and remind me to confide in you next time I need to keep a secret...You completely surprised me with that one.. You and Jax, of course..".. Edward grinned. " Of course...speaking of Jax...have you heard from him?"...Edward asked.. knowing full well that she hadn't...." Er..no..I was hoping he was there.. Isn't he there, Edward?"...she asked.. " No dear, he isn't....But a telegram did arrive for you from someplace in Mexico...Perhaps it's from dear Jasper?"..he asked.. Brenda paused.. " Maybe.. open it Edward..Read it to me, Please?"... she asked.. "Of course..Just a moment..". Edward put down the phone, picked up a blank piece of paper and ripped it in half right next to the phone.. He grinned and picked it up again.. "Here it is,dear.. Dearest Brenda..stop...Big deal hit a snag in Ixtapa Zihuatnejo...stop...Will contact you when everything is settled. stop..Wait for me darling..stop..Love, Jasper..... Oh dear...".. Edward paused.. "Brenda are you there?"...Brenda sniffed.. " Yes..yes I'm here, Edward...."... "Are you all right?"...he asked. " yes..fine...".. " I think you should come right now, dear....Perhaps we can go find him?"...he asked. " No...No that's all right...I need a little time to myself...I'll call you soon, Edward...".. "Are you sure you're all right, dear?"...Edward repeated. "Yes..I'm positive...I will call you, promise...'bye.."...she hung up the phone...Edward smiled and hung up the phone.. That 25,000 he'd given to Jax to disappear for awhile had worked spendidly, indeed.. He chuckled and made himself a drink...  
"Is everything all right?". Min asked quietly... Brenda looked at her.. " Not exactly....Some complication came up with Jax's big business deal..He's still in Mexico..."..she said. Min shook her head.. "That's a shame..."..she said sympathetically...Actually she did feel bad for Brenda...she was on the verge of tears..and the idea that it was over useless Jacks just made her angry... She pushed it aside... " Why don't you let me make you breakfast?....".. Brenda wiped her eyes.. " No..I said I'd help you out, right?..So let me help!"..she said.. " Please? I want to.."..she said.. Min smiled.. "Sure...How about we make some tea for sickboy upstairs?"...she said.. Brenda smiled.. "Sure tea and dry toast.. He'll hate that..."...she laughed.. Min joined her.. "That he will...".. She clasped Brenda around the shoulder.... " I'd really like it if you'd stay here for awhile...I couldn't help overhearing you say you needed a little time to yourself...."...She smiled.. " There's no better place to be by yourself than out here...."..she said. Brenda smiled.. " Actually..I was just about to ask you if I could ...."..she said . Min smiled wide.. "Great!..it's settled then..And I still want to see that catalog.."..she said.. Brenda smiled.. and nodded.. She felt awful....that same sinking sense of dread she'd had the first two times this had happened. She could swear up and down that he wouldn't do it to her again to anyone who asked..but deep down, she knew what was ahead..But this time, she wasn't going to go through it alone..At least that was something.... 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Jason was casually reading a farming magazine when a soft knock came at the door.. He shoved the magazine under the bed.. " Yeah?"..he croaked out.. " Jason, can I come in?"..Brenda's voice called out.. " Sure..".. he answered and she opened the door.." Hi...Guess you're surprised to see me, huh?"...she asked.. " How are you feeling?".. He shrugged.. " A little better, I guess.. why are you still here?".. he asked. She set down the bedtray she was carrying.. "Well, that's very nice..."..she said with her hands on her hips.. He smirked. " You know what I mean..I thought you were leaving.."...he said.. She shrugged.. " I was....and then I called your grandfather.. He didn't send his regards, by the way...". she said.. Jason laughed. " Don't make me laugh..it hurts.."..She smiled. "Sorry..anyway...remember that business deal of Jacks' I told you about? The oil thing in Mexico?..". Jason nodded.. " Well it hit a snag..And he doesn't know how long it will take to fix...So I guess the wedding is off..."... she said.. "For now, anyway. Right?".. he added.. She smiled.. "Right..for now...Or maybe forever..Who knows?"..she sighed.. " And Min asked me if I'd like to stay here for awhile...and I told her I was just about to beg her to let me....".. Jason smiled.. " I could have predicted that... Once they get a hold of you....."... he said.. She smiled.. " I know...I'm ready to move in permanently, I think....".. she said.. " And this is for you..".. she pointed to the tray..   
  
Jason eyed it with disgust.. "Tea and dry toast?..Ugh..".. he groaned.. She laughed.. " I figured you'd say that...so I brought you this...".. she held out a small jar of preserves.. " And don't tell Min.."...she whispered.. he grinned.. "Thanks..."... She shrugged.. " I figured it's the least I could do..considering all the trouble you went you..Pretending to be sick and all...".. She smiled at him.. "Pretending???" Jason asked loudly... he lowered his voice quickly.. "What?"..he asked weakly. She laughed.. "Cut it out..That is the worst impression of a sick person I've ever seen....".. she said.. " All that moaning and groaning. And I've had food poisoning...You'd either be puking or ..well..let's say you wouldn't be in bed.. You'd be in the bathroom...not puking..."..she smiled.. " But it was awfully sweet of you..and Min...She already told me it was her idea...".. she said.. She got up from her perch on the edge of the bed... "So when you finish that, if you want regular, normal food..get dressed and come downstairs..."..He set the tray down on the floor... and she laughed... " Are you sure you're not mad?"..he asked.. He was about to get out of bed when he realized he wasn't wearing anything... and he yanked the covers up and over his lap.. She shook her head.. " No..I'm not mad...Thanks for caring about my feelings...You're a pretty nice kidnapper...get dressed and come downstairs..."..she smiled and closed the door..   
He was downstairs less than fifteen minutes later, his hair still wet from the shower as he pulled his shirt over his head.. " Okay enough with the sick crap..Where's the real food around here?".. he asked the two women as they sat around the table going through a magazine.. " There's a dish on the stove..."..Min said absently.. " Ohhh..I like that .....does it come in black?"..she asked.. Brenda nodded.. " Of course.. I have it in black and in red.. it fits really well..and buy a size smaller..I promise you, you won't be sorry..."... Jason groaned... and Brenda lifted her head.. "Something wrong? You sick again?"...she asked. He glared at her and sat down with his plate.. " No...I'm not sick again.. You're corrupting Min, that's what wrong..".. " Excuse me?". Min asked sharply.. "Corrupting me?.. Why? Oh brother.. send him out with the cows.." she waved her hand.. Brenda glared right back at him... " Excuse me...I was just wondering something.."..she said calmly.. "What?"..he snapped.. " I was just wondering how you eat with your head up your ass...Must be uncomfortable.."..she said..  
  
Min let out a loud whoop and then burst into hysterics... " Oh..that was good....That was beyond good...That was fabulous..."...she wheezed and wiped her eyes.. Brenda smiled.. "Thanks..I liked it.."..she said.. She smirked at Jason.. "What's the matter? Did i hit a nerve?" she asked. He glared at her... " No...You didn't...smart ass.."..he snapped.. She nodded.. "You betcha..Takes one to know one.."..she said.. Min whopped again.. "Did you two practice this?"..she asked.. "Because it's already better than half the sitcoms on TV..."...she asked.. " And stop glaring at each other, it makes me nervous.."... she said.. Brenda looked away and Jason rolled his eyes.. " fine.."...he pushed the plate away... " I'm sorry..You're not corrupting her....You two were having fun and I interrupted...satisified?"..he asked.. Brenda turned her face towards his... " Not really..but it's a start.."..she smiled.. " Geez..lighten up...You think you were the one who just got stood up at the altar for the third time.."..she blurted out... She covered her mouth... " I didn't just say that out loud, did I?"..she asked.. Jason nodded.. "Afraid so..." he said softly... Min sighed... " Yup..you did..".. she agreed.. It was now Brenda's turn to sigh.. "Well..it's what both of you were thinking, wasn't it?...And it's probably the truth, anyway...."..she said.. She blinked briefly and wiped her eyes.. "And I don't want to talk about it..sorry I mentioned it..."..she said... She glanced up at Jason who was looking at her intensely...as if trying to read the emotions not visible on her face... "Eat..."..she said forcing a smile... " I'm okay.."..  
.  
"Yes eat...and then go and get that plane out of Bill's field before he breaks it up and moves it himself.."...Min said.. " Brenda and I will be fine here..corrupting each other.."..she said..Brenda laughed.. and Jason shook his head and picked up his fork..  
Later that afternoon Jason was still trying to repair his plane that he'd managed to move to the barn... Min and Brenda were sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee... "So is this how you spend most of your days?"..Brenda asked her..Min smiled.. " Mostly.. sometimes there's a change here or there.. A get together...potluck supper..sometimes an occasional dance...Pretty thrilling stuff, huh?"..she asked. Brenda smiled... " I don't know...sounds pretty nice..."..she remarked.. Min smirked.. " Oh sure...compared to dinners in Paris...shopping in New York...traveling all over the place"... she said.. Brenda smiled and raised an eyebrow.. "So would you trade it for that?.. Your life here, I mean...".. she asked. Min smiled.. " Nope...not a second of it..."...she said.. Brenda sighed.. "That's what I thought.. All that stuff..the bells and whistles...it doesn't really add up to much, does it?"..she asked. Min shook her head.. "Not if there's nothing else...I guess you can have both..but I think most of the time, the bells and whistles are just a substitute for what's really missing...."..she said.. Brenda nodded.. " I guess.. ". She set down her cup..." So can we make that pie now?..."..she asked.. " I'd really like to learn how to do it...I love pie..."..she said.. Min nodded. "Sure...only if you promise me something...."...she said.. Brenda nodded.. "Sure..what?"...she asked.. " Try and go a little easy on Jason.."..she said.. Brenda smirked.. " Easy?..Like he goes on easy on me?"..she asked. Min smiled. " I'm serious...He's got all these walls built up around him...and sometimes he lets them down...When he does, he might surprise you...He surprised me..."..she said.. Brenda smiled.. " I know...I saw it,too....But sometimes he just aggravates the crap out of me...."..she shook her head.. Min laughed.. " He can't help it..He's a man....Now enough about them, let's make pie.."..she said.. Brenda laughed and followed her to her feet... 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Jason and Bill entered the house hours later..both filthy and laughing hysterically.. " I'm telling you..You need to get yourself a horse, boy...If that plane of yours was one, I'd take it out back and shoot it myself.."..Bill said... He snorted when Jason made a face.. "Don't talk about my plane.."...he warned.. but his eyes were twinkling.. Bill laughed.. "See? Around here we say the same thing about horses!..Talk all you want about my wife..just lay off my horse..".. Now it was Jason's turn to laugh... " And you'd better pray Min never hears you say that, either.."..he said..  
  
" Min never hears you say what?"....the woman in question asked.. "And before you answer..don't tramp those filthy feet on my rug...take those shoes off and go get washed .. That is, if you're even thinking about sitting down to dinner..."..she said...Bill grinned... " I told old hot shot here he needs to shoot that plane of his and get a horse..."... he said.. Min laughed.. "And you told him that old line about insulting the horse?..."..she groaned.. He nodded.. " Yup..Can't help it..It cracks me up every time..."...Jason's eyes grew wide.. " And that doesn't bother you?''Jason asked her.. She shook her head.. " Nope..why should it?.. Bill knows if he even tried insulting me he'd get the back of my hand across his head...and locked out of the bedroom for a week..."... Bill laughed.. "Absolutely.....and she talks big now..But the first time I told her that joke?..That's exactly what happened.. Never again, brother...."....He grabbed his wife and kissed her..leaving her with a splotch of dirt on her cheek.." Go wash.."..she said playfully....He grinned.. "Sure..".. He headed for the back stairs..." Coming hot shot?"..he asked. Jason nodded.. "Right behind you.."..he said..   
Min wiped off her cheek... " Honestly, how do grown men get so filthy?"..she wondered and shook her head.. Jason grinned.. "It's easy out here...Especially when a certain someone recruits you to muck out the stalls..."..he said.. Min laughed.. " I knew he stick that job on you..He hates it..."...she said... He nodded.. " I know...it wasn't so bad, actually... I usually deal with shit all day anyway..."..he grinned and she laughed... " Oh geez...Now he's got you telling the bad jokes... go wash..".. she said.. He nodded and headed for the steps... " Hey Min?".. he called out..She turned around... " How is she?"..he asked. She smiled.. "She's fine...Actually I think she might be enjoying herself.....Why don't you ask her yourself?"...she said.. He smirked.. "And start another argument?....No thanks..."... he trooped up the stairs... Min rolled her eyes and pushed open the door..This was going to take more work, definitely  
..  
" How's it going in here?"....Min asked. Brenda was standing at the stove, an old apron wrapped around her twice,and tied around her waist.. "Fine..I think...is it supposed to do that?"...she pointed at the pan she was stirring... Min peeked in.. " Yup..it is... turn it off now.."...Brenda snapped off the flame... " whew...that was tense...and I thought marketing meetings were tough..."..she said.. Min smiled.. " Men don't realize how easy they have it, I swear..I'd like to see them do half the stuff we do and live to tell about it.."..she said. Brenda laughed. "Well, half the stuff you do, anyway...."..she said.. " I'm not too sure about me.. My best event is still shopping.."..she said.. Min laughed.. " Mine too..but I must say, you were pretty impressive today...."..she said.. Brenda smiled.. "Really?...I'm sorry about that pan....I guess I should have checked the flame before I put it up there.."....Min laughed.. " That's fine.. I burned my way through a whole set of pans before I was finally comfortable...."....she said.." You were fine.."....Brenda shook her head.. " I'm still amazed myself, actually...I don't know how you handle all of this...this big house, the cooking , the washing...."..she said. Min smiled.. " You just do, that's all..and if you don't do it today..then you do it tomorrow....I finally learned to shut my eyes and accept that you can't do everything all day all the time..sometimes you just have to veg a little..."...Brenda giggled.. " That I can handle..."..she said.. " So how is he?"....she asked casually... Min smiled.. " Who?"...she asked.. Brenda smirked.. " Mel Gibson....who do you think?"..she asked. Min laughed.. " Well, I wish I could answer your question about Mel for real...but if you mean Jason, he's okay...Actually he was filthy, they both were...I sent them upstairs to wash up..."....she said.. Brenda nodded.. "Did he get the plane fixed?"..she asked.. Min shrugged.. " I don't think so..why?"..she asked.. Brenda shook her head.. " Just wondering, that's all.....I suppose he'll take off as soon as does?.."..she asked.. Min smiled.. " You getting tired of this already?".she asked. Brenda smiled.. " No...actually I think you might have a problem getting rid of me for a long while....if that's okay?"..she asked. Min smiled.. " Okay with me...In fact, great with me... I already love having you around....".she said.. Brenda smiled.. "Good...because I already love being here..."..she said.. Min smiled. "Well make yourself useful and grab something and carry it inside...We are eating in the dining room tonight.."..she waggled her eyebrows.. Brenda laughed and grabbed a dish....  
  
The men trooped down stairs ten minutes later... " Well, that's better.." Min said approvingly... "You're both human again..."....Bill nodded.. " Yup..human and starving..." he glanced around the kitchen... "Where's supper?"..he asked. She smiled.. "in the dining room...in honor of our guests.....".....Bill smiled.. "Good..I like the elbow room...."..He slapped Jason on the back... " You hear that, hot shot? You're an honored guest around here. Don't think that means you're not mucking out the rest of those stalls tomorrow..."...He pushed open the door to the dining room.. " Ignore him..."..Min said.. Jason laughed... " Like you do?"..he asked.. She grinned.. " Exactly...so did you get the plane fixed?"..she asked.. Jason shook his head.. " Nope..I think it's the fuel line...and none of the ones Bill had lying around seem to fit...I guess I'll have to order it..."...Min smiled.. " Good..so that means you're here for a nice, long stay?"...she asked. Jason shrugged.. " Until you decide to toss me out, I guess."...he smiled.. She laughed.. " Oh, I think I'll keep you around for awhile..."...she said.. " Especially when you clean up so nicely..."...she said... He smirked.. " Yes, it's Bill's shirt...I'm already out of mine..."...he said... He looked down at the denim shirt he wore... She smiled.. " I like it...It suits you...Let's eat..."..she pushed open the door....  
  
He followed her inside the dining room... Bill was whispering something into Brenda's ear..something that was making her giggle furiously... He pulled back and looked at her.. "Really?"..she asked. He nodded.. "Abso frickin lutely..." he grinned. She laughed... " Well that's one I never heard before..."..she said.. " I got a million of 'em honey..."....He said.. She laughed again... " What kind of lies is he telling you?"...Min asked.. Brenda smiled.. " None...just a few secrets, that's all...."..she said...She glanced up at Jason, who hadn't said a word ..He was looking at her intensely again..So intensely that it made her squirm in her chair...And he had to be wearing a damned cowboy shirt that matched his eyes, didn't he?....He sat directly across the table from her.." Well if no one else will start, I will.."..Bill said and picked up a dish....That seemed to break the ice and soon they were all passing around dishes...and damn it, his fingers brushed hers and she shivered ...he must have felt it too because his eyes locked with hers again for a brief moment and the barest hint of a smile formed at the corner of his mouth...  
.  
" So what did you two ladies do with yourselves all day?"...Bill asked. " Oh, the usual...sat around..watched TV..ate some bonbons...painted our nails."..Min replied.. Brenda giggled... " I ask the same question every day and she gives me the same answer..I should know better, shouldn't I?"..Bill shook his head... Min smirked.. " yes..you should...actually....today was fun....I enjoyed the company...and the help..."..she smiled at Brenda.. Jason snickered.. " Help?...."..he asked.. Brenda narrowed her eyes at him... " Excuse me?"..she asked.. He made a serious face... " Sorry...."..he said quickly.. " You're learning, hot shot...."..Bill snapped... " No...I'd like to hear exactly what is it you think we did around here today..."...Brenda said.. " How do you think this dinner got made?..".. Jason smiled.. " By Min, of course.. I'm sure you helped, though.."..he said...She glared at him.." Jason...shut up.."...Min snapped.. He turned his head.. " What did I say?..."..he asked.. She rolled her eyes... " You were being a wiseass...as usual...and for your information...Brenda cooked most of this dinner....with my help...."..she said... Jason's smile faded... and he turned his head around to face Brenda..who was glaring at him angrily.... " I apologize...."..he said sincerely...." I guess I was out of line..."..he said.. Her glare lessened... " I guess you were.."..she said... He nodded... " It' s just a little hard to picture, that's all.."..he said.. He held up his hands.. " Not that I don't believe you..It's just hard to picture you....I mean..".. "Quit while you're ahead.."..she said quickly and picked up her fork..." This is great,even if I do say so myself..."..she said as she ate...  
Jason sighed and resumed eating.. Damn it...he was always sticking his foot right in his mouth around her..He felt like he was sixteen all over again and she was trotting around the house in those little outfits..." It is great..."...he said...She looked up and gave him a genuine smile.. "Thanks.."..she said quietly... Min kicked Bill under the table..He looked up quickly and she tilted her head towards Jason.. He grinned and winked at her before he resumed his meal.. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
One week later Brenda was awakened by a soft knock at her door... She sat up and rubbed her eyes.. " Come in"..she said.. Min stuck her head inside.. "Sorry to wake you..I know it's early...But I thought you'd like to know..Bill and I are headed into town for the day...The usual supply run and the occasional gossip session...I thought you might want to come along?"..she asked.. Brenda smiled.. " No..I don't think so..Unless you need me for something?"..she asked . Min shook her head.. " No...that's fine... "...she said. Brenda smiled.. " Thanks..I just don't think I'm ready for a bunch of new faces just yet...."..she said.. Min smiled.. " I understand.. but you know the whole town already knows you're here, don't you?...."..Brenda sat up .."Really?"..she asked. Min nodded.. "Absolutely....word travels pretty fast around here..and you are a celebrity.."..she batted her eyelashes.. Brenda laughed.. "Some celebrity...Even more incentive for me to stay right here.."...she said.. Min nodded.. " I agree..."..she said.. " We usually have dinner in town and make a day of it..So don't bother about that..."...she said.. Brenda nodded.. " What about Jason?.. Is he going with you?"..she asked. Min smiled.. " Um..no...I asked and he said he wasn't exactly ready either....he didn't say why.. Bill's going to order his part for him, though...."...Brenda nodded... " okay."...Min smiled.. " Don't look so scared...Have some fun today...I'll see you later..."....she said.. Brenda nodded again and Min closed the door...  
  
Brenda sat back against the pillows... so she was going to be here all day..alone...with Jason....She sighed.. The last couple of days had been a little more comfortable...He'd actually stopped snarking at her every five minutes..She threw back the covers.. She was not going to avoid this....And she certainly wasn't going to spend the day lying around eating bonbons and painting her nails, either... She made up the bed quickly and headed for the bathroom...   
She was dressed and downstairs within half an hour...and she paused to look out the front door..The sun was just coming up...and the view was spectacular....Funny...she'd been here almost a week...and she hadn't seen much of the place besides the front and backyard..Maybe that's what she could do today..Check out some of this beautiful place...She watched the sun rise fully into the sky and turned towards the kitchen...Jason was standing in the kitchen doorway watching her...leaning casually against the frame. He was still wearing sweatpants and a tank undershirt, his hair sticking straight up from his head...." You're up early.."..he said... She smiled.. " You took the words right out of my mouth.....I didn't expect to see you for at least another two hours.."..she said.. He shrugged... " I figured I'd do a little work around here and earn my keep...what's your excuse?"..she laughed.. " Again..the same...."..she said.. " You want breakfast?"...she asked.. He nodded.. "Sure...If you don't mind..."..he said.. She smiled.. " no..I don't mind..."..she assured him... " I'll just grab a shower first..."..he said.. She nodded. " Whatever...take your time.."..she waved her hand...He smiled as tied the huge apron around her twice..." I guess you should get one of those that actually fits you.."...he said.. She laughed.. " I like this one..."...she said..."Go.."..she said...  
He came downstairs half an hour later fully dressed..Wearing another shirt of Bill's..this one a well worn grey chambray..the sleeves rolled halfway up his arms... She looked up when she heard the footsteps on the stairs..." Nice shirt.."..she said... He smiled.. "Really?..Oh, that's right...You like this cowboy stuff, don't you?"...he asked. She raised an eyebrow.. " You remembered that?"..she asked.. He shrugged.. " Guilty.."..he held up his hands.. She laughed. "Sit,cowboy..."...she said..He sat down with a smile.. " Not officially...I hate those boots....and I'm not too fond of the hats, either..."..he said.. She chuckled.. " It's okay....the shirt is just fine..."..she said... She set a plate down in front of him... " So how were you planning on earning your keep today?"..she asked.. He shrugged and picked up his fork... " I'm not sure..Just the usual stuff I guess. Check the cattle...clean up the yard.."...he said.. " Why?.."...he asked.. She shook her head and sat down with her own plate... " No reason...I was just thinking about taking a little walk around here....maybe check out some of the scenery..."...she picked up her fork... She paused when she saw he was already nearly finished.. " You want seconds?"..she asked.. He looked up from his plate... "Sit.."..he said with his mouth full.. He swallowed. " I'll get it.."..he said.  
  
.   
He pushed his chair back and got to his feet.. " This is really good, by the way.."....he said.. "Thanks...I'm surprised about it myself.."...she said... He returned with a full plate and sat down.. "Did I say I was surprised?" he asked. She laughed. " No..you didn't have to.. And I'm not insulted so don't get all nuts on me.... You and I both know I could barely make toast a week ago...."..she said.. He laughed.. " Well, you said it, not me..."...he said.. She nodded.. " I know my weaknesses...and I'm working on them...."...she said.. He smiled... " I'm glad..if you are, I mean.."..he said.. She laughed.. " yes..I am..now I just need to conquer laundry..."..she shook her head... "At least cooking is fun...laundry sucks.."..she said.. He laughed... " I agree...I used to wait until I was completely out of underwear to do it...And sometimes I'd just go buy new ones...."..he said.. She threw back her head and laughed.. " You did that too?..Oh my God....so did I....at least until I got a laundry service...."..she said.. He looked at her face carefully... " No laundry service out here.."..he said.. She smiled.. " I know...but out here, who cares?"..she asked.. He nodded.. " You're right...who cares?"..he asked.. She smirked at his empty plate.. " I'd ask you if want thirds, but I suppose that's pointless?"...she asked. He nodded.." Pretty much."..he said... " Next time don't make it taste so good...maybe they'll be some left for you..."...she shook her head.. " Nope...none for me.. I've been eating like a pig since we got here...I can't help it, maybe it's the fresh air or something...."....He sat back in his chair and watched her put the dishes in the sink.. " Well, it doesn't show....not a bit.."..he said... She turned her head and peeked out from beneath her lashes.. "Really?..Was that a compliment?"..she asked quietly.. He shrugged.. " It might be...You never know..."....He got up and joined her at the sink.... " So how would like to see this place for real?"...he asked.. She looked up him and put the clean dish in the drainer... " I would...what did you have in mind?"..she asked.. He smiled... " Finish those and I'll show you..."..He picked up the dishtowel and a wet dish.... 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
" Okay all done.."...Brenda announced as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs...She'd left Jason in the kitchen while she went upstairs to make up the bed and he was nowhere in sight now... She walked over to the front door... " Jason?"...she called out... "Over here.."...she heard his voice coming from the opposite direction and turned her head.... He sat atop the most beautiful horse she'd ever seen... a lovely chestnut brown color with white forelock and hooves.. " You said you wanted to see this place, right?"...he called out...She nodded... " Grab a jacket and let's go..."...he said... She grinned... " Be right back.."...she ran inside the house, grabbed her denim jacket and ran back out again... " Should we lock the door?"..she asked.. He shook his head.. " Nope...nobody locks doors around here...."...He climbed down off the horse... " Thank God you decided to wear normal shoes.. I was gonna hurt you if you wore those spiked things.."...he said.. She laughed.. " Even I know better than that.. You'll just have to live with my shortness today..."....She walked down the steps and stood before him...Her head barely reached the middle of his chest..." Wow..you really are short, aren't you?"..he asked.. She smirked.. " Yes...but I prefer the term 'vertically challenged' thank you very much...."..she said.. He laughed.. " Okay, vertically changed person... Can I help you get on the horse?.. Or is that insulting?"..he asked. She shook her head.. " No, it's not... I haven't been on a horse for years....and I don't think..WHOA!"...she yelped when he grabbed her around the waist and sat her up in the saddle..  
  
" Okay...this is higher than I remembered..."..she said, grabbing onto the horn of the saddle.. " Put your feet in the stirrups...."...he said.. She giggled... "That's exactly what my gynecologist always says.."..He rolled his eyes.. " Okay..too much information.."..he said.. She laughed... " Don't be such a wuss.. You're a cowboy now, remember?"...she asked. He squinted against the bright sun... " I forgot...Move up.."..he said.. She wriggled herself forward in the saddle... " Okay..where's yours?"..she asked.. " Mine?"..he asked.. " Your horse.."..she said.. He grinned and patted the horse's flank.. " right here.."...he said.. He stuck his foot in the stirrup and climbed up behind her... "See? plenty of room...."..he said.. "Besides.. are you sure you want to ride all by yourself?...."...She looked down at the ground and it seemed awfully far away.. " I guess not.."..she shook her head.. He laughed.. " Don't worry..Blaze is really gentle.."...he said.. "Blaze?..That's her name? How cool...Blaze..is it because she's so fast...light a blaze of lightning?"...she asked.. Jason shook his head.. " Umm..nope...it's because of the mark on her forelock, I think.Actually..she's pretty slow...."...he said. " And old.."..he added.  
  
  
Brenda patted the horses neck.. "Pay no attention to him..."... She turned around. "Never ever call any woman old..even if she has four legs and a tail...understood?"...she asked. He nodded.. " Understood.. sorry.."..he said.. She winked at him and turned back around. " Okay so let's move.."..she said.. He held her loosely around the waist with one hand..." That okay?".. he asked casually.. She nodded. "Fine.."....He picked up the reins and shook them lightly..." Okay Blaze...show Brenda what you've got..."..he said..he kicked her sides lightly to get her started... and the horse began to walk at a leisurely pace....  
  
" I thought we could start right here..."...he said a few minutes later... " The front 40...I have no idea why they call it that..but that's what they call it.."..he said. She laughed.. " That's a good explanation...wow..all of this is theirs?"..she asked. He nodded. " Yup..along with the back 40..whatever that means.. I think Bill said the whole place is around 100 acres more or less..."...he said... "Geez....it's like infinite..."..Brenda said... " I can't imagine standing in one place and all the land around you as far as your eyes can see belongs to you..."..she said.. He nodded.. "Pretty hard to contemplate, isn't it?..Bill said in the old days, some of these places were like 1000 acres...sometimes more.."...She sighed. "Well, it's beautiful....especially with those mountains in the distance.. Those are the Rockies, right?"..she asked. He nodded.. " Yup....so you ready to see more?"...he asked. She nodded.. "Absolutely...Can I kick her this time?"..she asked. He laughed.. "Go ahead..just take it easy..."...he said.. She kicked the horse gently..." Okay, not that easy... A little harder.."..he said when the horse didn't move.. She kicked her again harder... and the horse moved reluctantly... " Poor thing...She moves like she's exhausted..".... Brenda said... Jason laughed.. " I told you she's...."..She turned around and glared at him.. " of advanced years..how's that?"..he said.. "Better.."..she said and turned back around..   
Blaze picked up the pace a bit and they were soon in a lovely wooded area... "This is the huckleberry grove..."..he said.. " I remember picking them the last time I was here...those preserves that Min makes?..The berries come from here.."...he said..Brenda turned around.. " You know I have to get off and pick some, don't you?"..she asked. He laughed. " I figured as much...."...he said...He climbed off the horse and helped her down... he watched her run off towards the bushes... " Don't just stand there...Help me out here!"..she said... He caught up with her.. " It's pretty simple...find the bushes... "..he said.. "Right over here.."...she followed him... " Check out the berries, see if they look ripe..and yank it off.."..He pulled one off and she grabbed it from his hands before he could eat it... " Ummmmm.....thanks.."..she said... He smirked... " You're welcome, I'm sure...."...he said... " I guess I shouldn't ask if you can handle it?"..he said.. She was busily picking berries and stuffing them into her mouth.. She shook her head swallowed.. " I think I've got it.."..she said... He laughed.. " Your lips are purple..."...he said... She waved her hand.. " Who cares out here?...Who can see me?"..she asked.. He touched her hair gently... " I can..."...he said... She smiled.. " I can see you too....and your lips aren't purple..."..she said... She stuffed a bunch of berries in his mouth... " Not yet, anyway.."..she laughed... " Oops..spoke too soon..They are now!"..she said... He chewed and narrowed his eyes as he swallowed... " that was pretty sneaky.."..he said.. She nodded.. " I thought so..."....she said... She bent down to pick some more and he stepped up behind her.. so that he was right on top of her when she turned around... " Sorry..."..he said.. She smiled.. " For what?.."..she asked.. He shrugged.. " I thought I should cover myself..just in case..."...he said...She laughed, but did not move away....He let his hands find her waist...and she raised her eyes to his...  
They were kissing before either of them were really sure it was happening...Brenda whimpered a little when he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet and pulled her closer...the kiss deepening with every second..She tasted like berries..a soft, delicious taste that he was unsure was due totally to the fruit she had eaten....He just knew he could not stop kissing her right now if his life depended on it.. Brenda was taken aback at first..the urge to struggle and resist dissolving away immediately..replaced with a heat and intensity that seemed to consume her entire body all at once....he tasted like berries..and the scent of his skin was positively intoxicating..and she knew she could not stop kissing him right now if her life depended on it....She clutched at the back of his shirt, trying in vain to press herself closer to him...His tongue teased her lips and they parted easily...the warm wetness of his tongue against hers made her entire body tremble...She closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder when they finally broke apart.. " Okay.."..she breathed heavily.... " Where did that come from?"..she asked.. He picked her chin up with his hand... " If you have to ask...I'm doing something wrong..."...he said.. She shook her head.. " No...that's not what I meant...."...she kissed him again and forced herself to break it so she could speak once more... " I mean....where is all this coming from?..."...she asked.. He smiled.. " I think you know..."...he said.. He leaned down and kissed her again....this time more intensely than before...his tongue searching the recesses of her mouth...." Okay...."...she said trying to calm herself...." That has never ever happened to me before..not ever..."...she said.. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.. " never?"..he asked. She closed her eyes.. " Never...Kiss me again.."..she said.. He smiled and complied..." Oh God...I think I'm going to faint..."..she said... " We have to stop this.."..she said.. He shook his head.. " No, we don't..."...he said..  
  
He engulfed her mouth with his...kissing her even more intensely than before...with a firm directness that left absolutely no doubt about his feelings or intentions.... She looked up at him when he pulled away... and he took her face in his hands... " If you want me to stop I will....but that doesn't mean I'll forget about this..."..he said.. She blinked and then smiled.. " And you think I will?.."..she asked... " You know..suddenly....I'd really like to go back to the house...if that's okay..."..she said.. He rubbed her cheeks gently... " Are you sure?"...he asked.. She grabbed his head and kissed him again.... " Definitely.."...she said... She grabbed his hand... " In fact..I don' t think I can stand it out here one more minute..."..she said.. He laughed. " Okay....but only if you're sure...."..he said.. " Put me on that horse right now.."...she demanded... He grabbed her around the waist and set her in the saddle. " Very good.. Now get up here and take us back to the house.."..she said  
...   
He laughed and climbed up behind her... She grabbed his free hand and wrapped it tightly around her waist..." home, James.."...she said... He kicked the horse and shook the reins... " What about the tour?"..he whispered against her ear... She leaned back against him.. " the only tour I'm interested in right now is the Jason tour..."..she said.. He grinned and kicked the horse again.. "Hang on.. We'll see how fast she can really go.."...he whispered... The horse picked up with a sudden burst of speed and they were off.. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
AN: Once again Sex between consenting adults rears it's ugly head, lol. If it offends, please skip. You won't really miss anything. :)  
  
" Okay..."..Brenda said against his lips with a sigh... " We have to get off...I mean it this time.."..she couldn't help kissing him one more time... She pushed herself away... " I'm serious.."..she lowered her eyebrows at his smug, grinning face... He shrugged. "Whatever you say.."...he climbed off and helped her down.. And did nothing to calm her down when he held her against him and dragged her down the length of his body before finally setting her on her feet.. " Okay...you go tie her up...."...she stood on tiptoe and kissed his chin... " or whatever you have to do...."..she planted a kiss on his neck...and was frustrated by her inability to reach his mouth... " I'll be inside...upstairs...first door on the left...."..she whispered against his chest.. He groaned.. " okay...go...right now. Or I swear I'll"..he said.. She looked up at him.. " You swear you'll what?"...she asked teasingly... "Or I swear we'll do it right up there on that porch...."..he whispered. She sighed.. " maybe later..."...she said..She tore herself away from him.. "go!"..she ran up the front steps and inside the house.. He laughed.. God, she was such fun when she was happy...and so free and loving and sweet... and full of fire.. And he'd better stop wasting time thinking about it and tie up the damned horse...  
It took him longer than he expected..Blaze had decided to be a little balky and he raced up the front steps when he was finally finished.. The door slammed behind him.. " About time!"...he heard her call out ..followed by loud giggling... He bolted up the steps and nearly tripped over her jeans lying in the doorway.. "Sorry.."..she said in a breathless voice... " I was a little anxious... I still am....What took you so long?"..she asked.. He blinked.. She was sitting on the bed completely naked...and she was absolutely breathtaking... He smiled. " Sorry...blame the horse..."....he said.. She smiled.. " take those clothes off and get over here..."...she said.. He pulled the snaps on his shirt apart with one fell swoop and tossed it aside.. "Very good. .now the jeans.. I love those jeans on you, by the way. Have I mentioned that?"..she asked... He shook his head and kicked off his shoes.. " I don't think so..."....he said as he yanked them down his legs... He kicked them aside and walked over to the bed.. " Uh...excuse me.. I think you forgot something..."..she reached inside the waistband of his shorts.... " Off..."..she ordered and scratched him lightly with her nails...He groaned and she helped him push them off... she smiled and flung them aside... " God you are breathtaking.."..he whispered and reached for her... She smiled.. " You're not so bad yourself...."...  
  
His grin faded as he pushed her down against the pillows. " I'm serious, you're beautiful.. I always thought you were so damned beautiful"..he murmured. She tried to sit up, and he shook his head.. " No...lie still". he said. She lay back against the bed and he knelt down at her feet. He wrapped his hands around her ankles and slid them up her calves,the rough feel of his palms made her tremble... " Relax.."..he whispered..His hands traced the same path again, and this time he added a caress to the soft skin behind her knees. He did it one more time, and she shivered and locked her eyes with his...  
  
" Can I tell you something?"..he asked, his hands still sliding over her legs.. " Hmm...anything you want..."..she answered.. He smiled.. " When you were staying with the Quartermaines way back when?..I used to wait until I heard you walk into the hallway from the bathroom..And then open the door so I could accidentally on purpose run into you." She smiled.." And you think I didn't know that?".she asked.. He looked surprised. " You knew?"..She giggled softly and nodded.. " Of course I knew. If I didn't like it I would have told you so...You were soooo cute back then.."..she grinned.. " Really?"...he asked. He moved his hands up to her thighs ." How about now?"...he asked.. "Still think I'm cute?". She nodded.. "Absolutely"..she said a little breathlessly..She'd tell him anything he wanted to hear right now as long as he kept touching her like that..   
  
He surprised her when he took hold of the outside of her thighs and dragged her down towards him..He was still on his knees as he lowered his body over hers..his hands still massaging her thighs. He lowered his mouth to hers and teased her lips with his, she tried to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer but he clasped them within his hands and shook his head. " No..not yet." he said. He sat up on his knees again and placed his hands on the crease between her hips and thighs, he rubbed his thumbs against them gently. She moaned as his thumbs moved closer and closer to her center. When one of his thumbs brushed her center gently she moaned louder and moved against him. He did it once again and she moved more intensely underneath his touch.. He could feel how much she wanted this...hell, he was about ready to explode himself. But the sight of her like this, her dark lashes resting against her cheek..her mouth half open and her dark curls spilling against the pillow made him want to make it last forever..He continued to stroke her with his thumbs..teasing her by brushing against her softly and he finally lowered his head and touched his tongue to the incredibly soft skin just below her navel...She shifted away at the sudden and intense feeling and he grabbed onto her hips, his forearms along the outsides of her thighs to hold her in place.."Relax" he whispered and his hot breath against her skin made her groan.."Easy.."...he said and he continued to tease her with his tongue..  
  
Brenda's mind and body felt as if it was about to explode. He had no idea what he was doing to her..or maybe he did.. But the feeling of his mouth and his hands and his body against hers was so astonishing..so intense that she felt the need to pull away, but so incredibly sensual that she knew she couldn't..She felt something catch and take hold inside her..something small at first, but it grew in feeling and intensity and she knew she was close..so close.Her mind closed down and the only thing that mattered was the feeling of his hands, his mouth..she heard her own breathing and again..she was so close. And then he stopped..  
  
She dragged her eyes open and saw his eyes staring back at her...he turned his head and kissed the inside of her thigh, the crease between her hip and thigh..once and then again.." Jason...please.." He smiled and teased the inside of her thigh with his tongue...she hissed through clenched teeth... " Jason...."...She was amazed at her ability to form words at this point..He looked up at her and touched his mouth to her skin again.. " yes?" She opened her eyes and blinked until his face came into focus.." I want you. Inside me. Now"   
  
He froze with his hands still on her thighs..She smiled.. " If you're ready, of course" she said. He grinned. " I was ready back at the grove" he answered. " Show me" she said. He sat upright on his knees and climbed off the bed, she groaned at the loss of contact until he moved her up higher against the pillows.He climbed up between her knees and stared down at her, his eyes dark and full of anticipation. She thought he was going to tease her again, so she reached down and wrapped her hand around him, stroking the length of him, enjoying the fact that this part of him was as spectacular as the rest of his body. He closed his eyes and she smiled. " I'm about to start pleading with you here..."..she whispered. " So if you think.."..He lowered himself onto his forearms and thrust inside her in one powerful stroke.  
  
The rest of whatever she was going to say disappeared from her mind and she had to stop and catch her breath. He pulled back slowly and then thrust inside her again, groaning with pleasure. She did begin to plead to him then, whispering for him to move faster, even harder. She felt his hot breath against her ear.. " Tell me what you want.."..She did, she told him in the way she wrapped her legs around him tighter, the way her hands slid up and down his back and with the sounds of her pleasure..She felt that catch again inside her, the intensity building so fast that her head began to swim..she felt it explode inside her, the sparks beneath her closed eyelids and she heard herself scream his name.She gasped and he thrust inside her one more time and then fell onto her with a loud, deep groan. She wrapped her entire body around his, her arms and legs clasping him tightly against her.She smiled at the warm feeling of his breath against the curve of her neck and the feeling of his hair against her cheek. She kissed the back of his neck and caressed his back with slow strokes.  
  
He finally found his breath again and raised his head from her shoulder. She put her hands on his face and kissed him deeply...and looked deeply into his eyes when they finally broke apart.. " thanks.." she said softly.He smiled. "for what? I should be thanking you" he said. She shook her head and caressed his jawline with her thumbs.. " I really, really needed that.. I needed to feel wanted...not like some stupid rejected bride...thank you.."...she whispered and kissed him again.. He touched her hand at his face. " That's not what this was about..You know that, don't you?" he asked. She smiled.. " I don't care about the reason.And I'm more than willing to do it again, whenever you're ready.."..."Brenda" he began. She put her finger to his lips. " No..no talking.Not now..Let's just enjoy this.." she said. She turned herself around in his arms and slid down against the pillows. "Sleep now.." she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her tightly from behind and heard her sigh as he put his head in the curve of her neck.. " I'll make you dinner when we get up.." she murmured sleepily. " I think it's the very least I can do.."...Jason closed his eyes and was about to protest.. "Shh..sleep.."..she said.. Jason opened his eyes again and felt her breathing become deep and even..She'd gone and made up some image of him in her head, some noble white knight trying to rescue her from that damned Jax...and that's not what this had been about ..not at all...He had to tell the truth...and try and make her see it clearly.. He closed his eyes and put his head down against her neck... 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Jason woke up alone.. the sun was lower in the sky than it had been and he sat up and looked around the room...Their clothes were still in piles on the floor..and he smiled when he saw that her shoe had landed on top of the lamp on the dresser. He tossed back the covers and reached for his jeans.." I hear you moving around up there!"..she called out. He smiled and pulled up his zipper. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway and down the stairs..   
  
Brenda was standing before the stove and he smiled when he saw that she wearing his shirt.." You really do like that shirt, don't you?" he asked.. She turned her head and smiled.. " Yup..but what you're wearing now works, too.."..she said.. " I won't even ask if you're hungry...so sit.."..she said. He shook his head and walked towards her.. " No thanks..I like it just fine right here.."..he said. He leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest.. " You look really beautiful right now.."..he said.. He laughed when she looked up at him with wide, startled eyes.. " You don't believe me?"..he asked. She smirked.." If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get me into bed..But since that's a moot point...well..thanks for the compliment.."...He rolled his eyes and reached over and shut off the stove. He took the spoon out of her hand and set it down on the counter..She turned her face up in suprise and he clasped it between his hands and tilted it towards his... " I like the no lipstick look..especially when I remember how it came off..."..he said quietly..He touched her cheek gently with thumb.." And I like your hair all wild and loose.." He tangled his fingers in it gently.. " it makes you look like you just got through making love...which you did, by the way.."..she smiled.. " and your eyes..I don't think I've ever seen eyelashes like yours..I used to think they weren't real way back when...until I accidentally on purpose ran into you one day coming out of the shower..Man, I thought about the way the water glistened on those eyelashes of yours for weeks..."...she touched her hand at his cheek.. " Jason..you don't have to say these things.."..she said.. The tone of his voice was making her entire body tremble..  
  
" No, I don't have to say them, you're right.."..he played with a curl that dangled next to her ear..." But if I want to say them, is it okay with you?"..he asked. Her eyes grew wide and soft.. " Yes it is..But only if you mean them.."..she said.. " I've heard enough lines from men to last a lifetime.."..He smiled.. " I'm sure you have. But it's not a line.And if it is...why am I saying it after we've made love?"..he asked. She laughed.. "That's a good point...especially since I already told you I'd be more than willing to do it again...so I guess you do mean it.."...He kissed her sweetly and leaned his forehead against hers.. " I do mean it.."..he said in a hoarse voice.. " Damn it..I mean it more than I've meant anything in years." " I believe you.." she said. " I just don't want to get hurt...please.."...He pulled back from her slightly... " I would never hurt you..Never..I'm not that like that damned Jax of yours.."..he said angrily..He saw her eyes turn dark... "And thanks for reminding me that we're still engaged..."..she pulled his hands away from her face and turned away..." Don't tell me that you're still thinking about marrying him?"..he asked.." I can't tell you I haven't..."..she answered. " I've waited so long to be his wife. I feel like I've betrayed him.."...He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around..She pulled away and walked over to the refrigerator. "Damn it, you are going to listen to me.."..he said angrily. He shut the door and turned her around..He trapped her against it with one on either side of her head.." He leaves you at the altar three times and you're the one who's betrayed him?..How does that work?...How does anyone inspire that kind of blind devotion?"...he asked.. He saw her bottom lip tremble and her eyes grow wet... " How does a lowlife like Jax land someone like you?" he asked.. " He didn't land me like I'm some kind of fish.."..she said quietly.." He was good to me at a time when no one else was.."... He nodded.. " Okay.I understand that..But the guy leaves you at the altar and you refuse to write him off..I don't care how good he was to you.No one deserves that kind of loyalty..". Brenda looked up at him.. " All I know is that I did love him..".. He smiled.. " I believe that...and now?"..he asked. She shook her head.. " I'm not sure what it is I feel for him now...Guilt..he's so weak that he'll never get himself back on his feet without help...And I know what I felt for him before is gone.What I'm not sure of is how much of it has to do with you.."..He caressed her cheek with his palm.   
  
She closed her eyes.. " I'd like to not talk about this anymore.."..she whispered.. " I'd like to just go with it.."..She opened her eyes.. " Unless you've got something better to do?"..she asked. He smiled.. but his stomach tightened at the realization that he couldn't tell her the truth right now,not with her open vulnerability laid at his feet, and the thought of hurting her made his stomach tighten even further... He trailed his hand down the side of her neck..and then stepped back slightly..He grabbed the sides of the shirt she wore and pulled them apart, the snaps gave way easily and he pressed his leg between hers..He reached for her breast and palmed it with his hand, his thumb flicking lightly against her nipple.He watched her eyes close..and felt her hands clutch at his shoulders. He kissed the side of her face, her temple, the tip of her nose before crushing her mouth with his..He yanked the shirt down her arms and continued to deepen their kiss. She let it fall to the floor and and bit her lip to keep from crying out when his hand slid down from her breast to her center..He rubbed his palm against it and she did cry out..she fumbled with the zipper on his jeans as he kissed her again..He groaned when she reached inside and grabbed him with her hand..." Here?"..he whispered against her ear..he grabbed her earlobe between his lips..." here."...she gasped and yanked his jeans down his hips..." Wouldn't this be better upstairs?"..he hissed when she grabbed hold of him again... " No...I can't wait that long.."..she flicked her tongue against his ear and wrapped her legs around him. He pulled back and caressed her face as he plunged deep inside her.." Ohh Jason..."...she groaned..She clutched at his back as he thrust in and out of her, the sounds she made as he did made him groan with desire..She felt the tightening begin inside her as he moved faster and she gasped and held on tighter..another powerful thrust made the fireworks explode inside her head..and she did not stifle her cries this time..She groaned long and loud..gasping for breath as he thrust inside her one last time and then gave out a long, low groan...He held her upright around him as they both battled to regain their breathing...  
  
He tangled his fingers in her hair and raised her head from his neck..She was smiling with her eyes closed..her cheeks flushed pink and radiant..He touched his mouth to hers.." I didn't plan that.."..he said..she giggled.. " neither did I..."..she said..She opened her eyes.."I guess that means we are going with it?" she whispered..He smiled and nodded..She set her feet down on the floor and planted a soft kiss on his chest. He stroked her hair gently. " You know...I'm not really hungry.."..he said..She laughed and looked up at him... "Good..I was hoping you'd say that." She spread her palms against his chest.. " I'd like to spend the rest of this day exploring this..Would that be okay?".she asked.He grinned. " I think I can handle it." She slid her hand inside his.. " Pick up those clothes..."...she ordered with a smile.." I don't want a mess when Min and Bill get home...I don't think we'll be leaving the room for the rest of the day, anyway..."...she said. He grinned and picked up the clothing... " Is everything that needs to be done taken care of?"..she asked when he kissed her temple." Yup..everything.."..he answered..He wrapped his arm around her shoulders...She smiled.. " good..let's go upstairs and continue the exploring.."..she wrapped her arm around his waist as they headed upstairs..  
  
"Hmmmm..."..Brenda rolled over and laid her chin against Jason's chest..." You awake?"..she whispered. His hand played lazily in her hair..." Yup..just woke up.."..that was a lie..He'd been lying there awake for a long while..watching her sleep and trying to find someway out of this mess that wouldn't rip her away from him forever...She raised up on one elbow and looked at his face... " what?"..she asked...she touched his cheek with the back of her hand.He was staring at the ceiling overhead and he lowered his gaze at the sound of her voice.. " What's wrong? Are you sorry about this?"..she asked.. He grabbed her and pulled her down against him.. " No.."..he said firmly.." Are you?"...she smiled.. " Do I look sorry?"..she asked.He brushed the hair out of her eyes. " No, you look beautiful.."..he said. She sighed and put her head down on his chest.."Today was wonderful..."..she mused..." I can't remember the last time I felt like this.."..She picked up her head.. " In fact...I can't remember ever feeling quite like this.."...she smiled..He chuckled.. " Is that good or bad?"..he asked.  
  
" Oh, it's good.."..she said." And don't tell me you were worried.."...she touched his chin lightly with her finger..He shrugged.. " Maybe I was..Is that so hard to believe?" he asked. She laughed and shook her dark curls.. "About what?"..she asked. His smile faded.." I do have a heart you know...Maybe I was worried about you breaking it.."..he said..Her eyes grew wide.."What?..Jason..I.."..He rolled them both over and caressed her face.. " After today I don't think I can say goodbye to you...In fact..I know it.."..he said..She smiled.. " Who says I could either?Why on earth would I want to?"..She kissed him softly..." No more talking about goodbyes..we just got started..."..she said..He laid his head against her chest and she tangled her hands in his hair.. " You're a very good man, Jason Morgan..and I know you'd never hurt me..."..she said quietly. " Never...Not if I can help it...You believe that?"..he asked..Her body tingled at the feeling of his warm breath against her skin..."Absolutely.."..she said.."And as for goodbyes...I don't give up that easily.Sometimes it takes me awhile to get the hint...I got left at the altar three times, remember?"..she asked. He raised his head and found her eyes dancing, the corners of her mouth turned up in smile..She clasped the sides of his face.. " Once I latch onto something..I'm usually pretty reluctant to let it go.."..she said.."Consider yourself latched.."..He smiled.. " I like that..Latched..Consider yourself latched, too.."..he said.." Put your head back down...I like that.."..she said..He put his head down on her chest again and she sighed..." I can't think of a nicer place to be right now".he said..She smiled.. " Me neither..so I guess that means we'll stay for awhile?"..she asked.. He nodded and touched his lips to her skin..." For as long as you want.."..he whispered.. She chuckled.. "Be careful...I may never want to leave..."...she said.. He held onto her tightly and closed his eyes.. He was falling so hard and so fast..the depth of his feelings was making him dizzy..and that nagging voice at the back of his head wasn't helping..But this was so good, so absolutely right being here with her just like this.And she'd had her heart manhandled for years..He couldn't do it again..."Sleep, Jason..."..she whispered in a sleepy voice..The soothing tone of her voice and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed soon lulled him to sleep.. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Jason woke up alone the next morning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes..The clothes they'd discarded yesterday were gone. And he all of a sudden realized that Min and Bill were probably home..and he wasn't in his room, he was in hers...And he couldn't exactly creep into the hallway stark naked and go back to his own room...."Jason.."..he heard a knock at the door after his name...Damn it, that was Min's voice..He pulled the sheet up around his chest and kept silent..How did she know he was in here?...He heard another more familiar voice giggle... " Jason are you somewhat decent?"..she called out...He pulled the sheet up over his head.. " Yes.."..he said..  
  
Brenda cracked the door open and peeked inside..She drew her head back out and covered her mouth..."He's embarrassed.."..she giggled quietly.. Min grinned.. "Good..as he should be...of course,you know I'm just teasing you, right?..I am in love with the idea of the two of you..."..she said.. Brenda smiled.. " I'm kind of fond of it myself...I think I should do the honors, though..Thanks for the help..."..Min winked.. "If I don't see either of you again today..I'll completely understand.."...Brenda giggled and opened the door..He was still underneath the sheet.. "Jason...You don't have to do that..."..she kicked the door closed behind her..He peeked one eye out from beneath the covers..he lowered them to his waist when he saw she was alone..and then smiled broadly when he saw she carrying a breakfast tray..." Unless you're ashamed of what happened last night?"...she asked.. He sat up and folded his arms over his chest... " You know better than that.."..he said.. She shrugged.. "Do I?..You were hiding just now..And this is my room..and you are in my bed wearing absolutely nothing..and looking pretty tasty this morning, I must say.."....He grinned.. " And you have me at a complete disadvantage and you know it.."..he said.She nodded.. " Yup..I do..." She walked over to the bed and set down the tray across his legs.."Are you embarrassed?"..she asked..He reached out and touched her face... " About us?..No...About getting caught in your room by Min?..Um...yeah..a little..I don't want anyone thinking what we did yesterday was cheap or wrong..Because it wasn't..."...She smiled.." No..it wasn't.And for your information, Min is beside herself...and Bill just grinned like a cat..So I don't think either of them are anything but happy for us..."...He grinned." Min will just have to stop playing matchmaker for me now..."..." Matchmaker?...With who?"..she raised an eyebrow... He laughed.. "Just about every single woman under the age of fifty around here, that's who.."...Brenda narrowed her eyes.. " I'm definitely going to speak to her about that..." She winked at him playfully.. " Now scootch over..."..."Scootch?"..he squeaked.. She rolled her eyes.. " Yes, scootch. now do it.."..she said.. She picked up the tray and he moved sideways. She climbed up and sat next to him before she set it down again..   
  
" You're not eating?".. he asked. She shook her head. " I already did, hours ago..Min and I decided that you deserved a little special treatment today.."..She touched his arm idly with her fingertips... " I thought I'd just spoil you a little today...The way you spoiled me yesterday.."...she smiled.. He shook his head.. " I think it was mutual..We spoiled each other..."..he said..She leaned her head against his shoulder.. " I suppose we did.."..She picked her head up again and kissed his shoulder.. " I have to go...I promised Min I'd help her out today..."..she said.. He grabbed her arm... " You gonna be busy all day?"..he asked.. She shrugged.. " I don't know...I'll have to check my schedule...You know, there is that big shindig this weekend.Min is all excited about it..And I promised I'd help her..."...Jason nodded.. " Of course..Shindig?"..he laughed.. She slapped his arm. "Yes..that's what they call a party around here, I guess.."..He grinned.. " I see..Well, think you can squeeze me in?..Say later this afternoon?"..he asked. She nodded.. " Yup..I can..I'll just tell Min that I'm unbelievably horny..She'll buy that.."..she grinned.. " You wouldn't.."...he said...She giggled and waved before she closed the door..He shook his head with a lopsided grin and began to eat..  
He waited until he was showered and dressed before bringing the tray downstairs.."Ahh..here he is.The man of the hour.."..Min grinned.. He glared briefly at Brenda who held up her hands.. " I didn't say anything, did I?"..she asked.. Min stood up and took the tray out of his hands. "Stop being such a baby...I was just teasing...Did Brenda mention that I'm thrilled, by the way?"..she asked..He shrugged.. " She might have said something like that..."..he smiled.. Min rolled her eyes.. " Geez..they are all the same, aren't they?"...she asked Brenda.. Brenda smiled.. " Well..most of them, anyway...there are certain exceptions..."..she smiled at Jason..."like Bill, of course.."...Min snorted.. " Of course..."...she shook her head.. Jason stepped towards Brenda.. " Speaking of Bill...I did say I'd help him with the rest of those stalls today.."..He turned his head to Min.. "I don't suppose there's any chance he started without me?"..he asked. Min laughed. " Nope..I heard him specifically mention that he was saving that job for you..."..she said.. He nodded.. " I figured as much..."..He turned back to Brenda.. " I'll see you later.."...he touched her chin briefly..She grabbed his arm to pull him back " Not so fast.."..she said..She reached up to give him a soft kiss..." Now you can go.."..she said and released him..He gave her a lopsided grin and walked out the front door..  
  
"Boy...that man is a goner..."..Min remarked.. Brenda smiled.. " You think so?"...she asked..Min smirked. " Like you hadn't noticed?"..she handed her an apron... Brenda took it and wrapped it around herself... " Maybe I did..."..she said slyly.."God, he's something, isn't he?"..she asked. Min laughed.. " Yes, he is..but don't underestimate yourself..You're something, too...I'm not surprised he noticed it."..Brenda smiled.. " I can't tell you how glad I am that he did..actually..it was funny..We both sort of noticed it at the same time..."..she said.. " So you said..that huckleberry grove works wonders, doesn't it?"...Min teased...Brenda giggled.. " It does...And thanks for not calling me fickle or stupid..I mean..I was about to marry someone else a week ago..."...she said. Min waved her hand.. " Not someone..A worthless piece of nothing...sorry if that offends you, but that's how I feel..."..she said. Brenda shook her head.. " I'm not offended.. I'm too happy to be offended by anything...I'm sickening, aren't I?"..she asked. Min shook her head.. " No..you're in love, that's all...."..she said.. She saw Brenda lower her face... "Aren't you?"..she asked.. Brenda looked up.. " Would you think I was completely insane if I said I am?"..she asked. Min shook her head.. " No..I'd say you were if you didn't.But you two haven't said that, have you?"..she asked. Brenda shook her head.. " No..and it's allright..Things happened so fast...and I guess I'm still a little gunshy...but I don't want to spoil anything about this right now.."...Min smiled.. " I don't think you have a thing to worry about..and you both have all the time in the world to figure things out for yourselves.."...Brenda smiled.. " I hope so...So..What about all that work you said you had for me today?"...she asked. Min smiled.. " Oh..I've got plenty..plenty.."..she said.. "tie that apron up and we'll get started.."...Brenda nodded and reached for the strings... 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
"Hey.."...Jason looked up when Bill grabbed the pitchfork right out of his hands.Bill grinned.. " You already did that one, remember?"..he asked.. Jason smirked.. " Oh..yeah...sorry.."..he said.. Bill shook his head.. "Damn..You got it bad for that little girl,don't you?"..he asked.. Jason shrugged.. " What makes you say that?"..he asked casually.. " You mucked out the same stall three times before you realized it that's what..and we just loaded that hay five minutes ago..".He spat at the ground happily.. "Yup..You got it bad, all right.."..he said.. " Planning on telling her?..Or have you already?"..he asked.. Jason smirked... " No..geez...she was supposed to marry somebody else a week ago....."...he said. Bill shrugged.. "So?...She didn't, did she?.."..he asked. "I mean..the jackass did her a big favor..and she seemed pretty damned happy to me this morning..The girl was practically floating if you ask me.."...he said.. Jason smiled.. " She did say she was happy...but..I can't risk it...she's been through a lot..."...Bill shrugged.. "Well..if you're a coward, that's something else..But I know you..I know you ain't a coward...And that girl was starry eyed this morning...don't make me hurt you ..."..he warned.. Jason laughed.. " Do I get a say in this?"..he asked. Bill shrugged.. "Some..but only if you're good to that little girl...I already like her better than I like you.."..he winked and grinned.. Jason smirked.. " I could have seen that coming a hundred miles away..it's okay, though. I like Min better than you, too.."..he said. Bill chuckled.. " Everybody does...I'm used to it..". Jason reached for the pitchfork again and he shook his head. " Nope..you go in there and load up those bales.. I'll take care of this..."...he said.. " Besides...you're so cloudy headed you might stick yourself..And I'd hate for that little girl to be disappointed tonight.."..He waggled his eyebrow.. "Go!"..he waved him towards the barn..Jason shook his head and wiped off his brow with the back of his hand as he headed for the barn..  
  
" Okay little girl...all clear.."..Bill called out. He leaned on his pitchfork and grinned when Brenda appeared from behind the barn.. " That was quick.."..she said.. "What did you tell him?"..she asked.. He shrugged.. " Nothing..except that he was so distracted that I didn't trust him not to stick himself..."..Brenda giggled and he grinned.. " Not that I blame him of course..you're enough to drive any man to distraction..."...She blushed.. " And you are kidding? As if anyone could distract you from your wife?"..she raised her eyebrow.. He chortled.. " No crime against looking...And if you tell her I'll deny it.."..He winked at her and set the pitchfork aside.. " I'm gonna go sniff up some lunch..and maybe a little dessert..see ya.."..he winked at her and walked towards the house..  
  
Brenda walked towards the barn and ran her fingers quickly through her hair..She took a deep breath and pushed the door open...The place was dark and cool...it was just a hay barn..no animals..so it was also very quiet...She spotted him at the opposite end...tossing bales of hay up onto a loft and she bit her lip..He'd taken off his shirt and the muscles in his back and arms flexed as he moved..She couldn't stop a sigh that escaped from her lips...It was quiet enough so that the soft sound reverberated through the large space.. and he turned around..  
  
"Hey.."..she said softly..He dropped the bale in his hands..." Hey.."...he said just as softly." Nice outfit..".she said.. He grinned.. " I like yours, too.."...he said.. She looked down at herself..she was still wearing that apron that wrapped around her twice.." I try.."..she said and picked up her head.. "What's in the bag?"..he pointed to it and removed his work gloves.. " Oh..lunch..."..she said.."Great..I'm starved...hand it over.."..he said. she lowered her eyebrows.."excuse me?".she asked.. He grinned.. " I said, hand it over...oh..and thanks for bringing it out here.."..he said.. She turned around and closed the door behind her.." And that's all the thanks I get?"..she asked. He stepped closer.. " Well, I don't know..What did you have in mind?". he asked..She smiled. " Oh, I'll tell you...eventually...I mean..this is no ordinary lunch right here.."..she waved the bag at him...He tried to grab it but she snatched it away..." We're talking egg salad sandwiches made by my own little hands...and pie..and lemonade...I don't think a plain little thank you will suffice.."...she said..  
  
" Oh, there won't be anything plain about it.."..he said as he stepped closer..He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.. " Don't drop the lunch..."..he said..He slapped her behind gently..and he paused...and then slapped it again.. "something wrong?" she asked .. " You're not wearing anything under this apron are you?"..he asked in a choked voice.. She laughed lightly... " If I say no do I still get pie?"..she asked.. He slapped her butt again and headed for the ladder that lead to the hayloft... " Okay one question before you put me down..."...she said when they reached the top.. "What?"..he asked.. " Are there bugs in that hay?"..she asked.. He lowered her halfway down from his shoulder.. " Nope..no bugs..".." Okay then..."..she said..He set her down on her barefeet.. "Wow..it's nice up here...sort of like an attic..."..she said as she walked around.. He nodded.. " And no bugs.."..he said.. He snatched the bag from her hands and sat down... She was still looking around and he grabbed her ankle and yanked her feet out from underneath her.. She landed on her butt in a pile of hay...He laughed at her outraged expression... " Oh stop..Like that hurt.."..he said.. She glared at him briefly.. " Just for that, I'm leaving the apron on.."..she said..He unwrapped a sandwich.. "For now.."..he said and took a huge bite.. She shook her head.. "Geez...I don't think I've ever played second fiddle to an egg salad sandwich.."..she said..  
  
He shook his head and swallowed. " I just can't believe how well you've taken to this.."..he said.. She raised an eyebrow. " Meaning?" she asked. He laughed and shook his head.. "Meaning..That I think you're pretty remarkable, that's all..Not an insult.."..he said." I'm remarkable because I can cook now?..Oh, that's terrific, Jason. Who are you,Ricky Ricardo? This is not 1950 you know..And being able to cook doesn't make me a better woman than I"..he put his hand over her mouth. "Did I say that?.."..he asked impatiently.. He took his hand away from her mouth.. " What I meant was..I just think you're pretty remarkable,and not just because you can cook..Actually..is there anything you can't do?"..She grinned.. " I don't know..I couldn't seem to get Jax to marry me.."...His smile faded .. " And I guess that makes me lucky as well as remarkable.."...she said.. He smirked.. " You said it, not me..". She nodded.. " And I meant it...my days of bailing out Jasper Jacks are over..Actually, my days of even thinking about Jasper Jacks are over.."...she said. " He doesn't even seem real out here..."...He looked at her face carefully. " Is that why you like it so much? Because it helps you forget Jax?"..he asked quietly. She smiled. " Nope..I like it because it makes me remember who I really am. The person I used to be before Jax got a hold of me. And who wouldn't love it here? It's beautiful and peaceful..perfect.."...she said..  
  
Jason half smiled. " It is pretty nice.. A lot of hard work..but nice.."..She waved her hand.. " Hard work never killed anybody..And you haven't done really hard work until you've sat through a marketing meeting..or a public relations meeting..Or done a press conference with flashbulbs going off in your face.. Now that's work.."..she said. He laughed.. " You sound like you're ready to give it up.."..She shook her head.. " Never..I worked too hard to make that company what it is..And as much as I bitch and moan about it..I'd miss it..."...she said. She watched him finish his sandwich in silence. " Want another one?"..she asked..He shook his head and took the half eaten sandwich out of her hand and put it back in the bag.. " Hey.."..she protested. He pulled her closer.."Ready for dessert so soon?" she asked in an amused voice. He touched her face and shook his head.. " No..but there is something I want to say..."..he said. She smiled. " Must be pretty important.That's a pretty serious look.."..she said..He nodded.. " And I want to say it before I lose my nerve...See the thing is..."...he looked into her eyes...she stroked his cheek gently.." I'm listening.."...she said..  
  
He had planned on telling her the whole stupid, messy story...that nagging feeling at the back of his mind was growing more insistent by the minute. But then she touched him..and looked into his eyes with such trust..and he ended up saying the thing at the forefront of his consciousness first He lowered his eyes from hers...."The thing is...I love you...and before you say anything.. I know it's really fast..and I know that you're still coming out of that whole mess with what's his name..and you don't have to say that you love me, because I'm pretty sure that you don't..or at the least aren't sure if you do..."...He looked up again and found her eyes shiny...and her bottom lip trembling.. " I didn't say it to make you upset..Or to try and force you into anything..Or to make you forget about what's his."..He didn't get a chance to finish because she kissed him hard on the mouth. He broke away from her and looked at her face...   
  
"What did that mean?" he asked. " I know you like me..and we've always had this chemical thing between us...and yesterday was amazing.." She smiled.. " Boy, when you start to talk, you really talk, don't you?" she asked. She touched his mouth.. " What it meant was this: I know it's insanely fast, and I know that I'm still coming out of that mess with what's his name..and I'm glad you're so sure that I don't love you..Because it gives me great pleasure to tell you that you couldn't be further from the truth.."..she laughed at the confusion written all over his face. " I do. I love you" she said quietly. She laughed again when his face broke into a huge, genuine grin. " You're not just saying that?"..he asked. She narrowed her eyes.. " Why would I do that?"..she asked. " You think I'm saying it because I'm grateful? Or because I'm some needy little thing?.."..she stood up and he followed her.. " No.."...He grabbed her arm... " You're about the least needy person I've ever met...No..I just don't want you to fool yourself..If you still love that bastard Jacks I want to know.."..he said.. She turned around and smiled.. " Funny.It's a little hard to still love someone you're not sure you loved in the first place. I told you..he was good to me when I needed it...But that's not enough to base a whole life on..."...she said.. "And just because you were good to me when I needed it...I can still tell the difference between this and that..."...she put her hands on his chest.." I never, ever felt this way with Jacks...or felt this way about Jacks.."..She put her arms around his waist and leaned against him.. He let out a deep breath and she chuckled.. "So do you believe me?" she asked. " Well...usually I like hard evidence...You know...facts, pictures.."..he said.. She looked up at him.. " Okay..the facts..You kidnapped me..got us lost and crashed your plane..You've given me a hard time about everything more times than I can count..and in spite of all of that? I love you..If you want pictures, that's okay, too. But no trapeze.."..He smiled and clasped her face.. " Okay..no trapeze. Maybe next week..."..he agreed. She laughed.. " So can we finish lunch now?"..she asked.She stepped away from him and he grabbed onto the end of the string that tied her apron...He yanked it so the knot came loose..." later.."...he said in a soft voice.   
  
She reached up and slipped the neck of the apron over her head before tossing it onto the hay..He grinned.. " You lied.."...she was wearing panties..She shrugged.. " I did have to walk out of the house, you know..and it is a little windy out there..."..she grinned.. " I can fix that..."..she hooked her finger underneath the scrap of satin at her leg.. He shook his head.. " no..let me.."...he said..He knelt down before her and placed his hands on her hips. " You are so beautiful..." he whispered and kissed her stomach.He tugged the tiny scrap of satin down her legs and she kicked them away. He wrapped his arms around her legs and held onto her tightly.." the way you smell..the way you feel.." he murmured.He tugged at her waist until she was kneeling before him. She put her arms around his neck and smiled. " Just as beautiful as I remembered..."..he said. "More."..she grinned.. " Go on..Don't let me stop you.." she whispered and kissed his chin.."or should I take over?" He smiled as she kissed his ear.. " Um..feel free.."..he said..She picked up her head.."Well..I like the way you feel, too.." she ran her hands down his chest.." you're like some big tree or something.Strong underneath but with this amazing smooth skin on top...Do you use TenderTouch skin cream?"..she giggled at his smirk... " I'm serious..this is some amazing skin right here..." she ran her hands up his chest and down his arms.." and you smell pretty great yourself, you know" she said. " all clean and soapy..I love that.."...He couldn't resist kissing her when she rubbed her lips against his.."And then there's that..you're a great kisser.." she whispered.. " and I like the way you handle me..and let me handle you..you know when to tighten up the reins..and when to let them go.."..She stroked his hair away from his forehead...He touched her face gently... " I'd never rein you in..or stop you from doing anything you wanted..you know that, right?" he asked. She grinned. "Anything?"..she asked. He smirked.. " Well..almost anything..within reason.."..he said. She giggled.. " Okay..within reason.."..she said..He pushed her backwards against the hay..." You've convinced me.."...he said.. " Did I convince you?"..he asked.. She nodded.. "Absolutely..."...she said..They stopped talking after that..  
  
"God I'm exhausted.."..Brenda said when they'd finished making love for the second time..She felt his breath against her skin when he laughed against her stomach...he picked up his head.. " is that good?"..he asked. She ran her hand through his hair and messed it up even further.. " yes it is..except you kept me out here way too long..I promised Min I'd help her out this afternoon..."..she said.. He raised an eyebrow... " I kept you?..You were the one who specifically asked for a second time...not me."...he sat up and she smirked.. " You didn't object...or did I miss that?"..she asked.. She pulled on her panties.. "And I have hay in some very strange places right now.."..she made a face.. He laughed.. " Yup...me too..."...She sighed.. "Well..I don't care.." she said as she reached for the apron. " It was definitely worth it.."She shook out her hair to get rid of some of the hay that clung to it.. She stood up and tied the apron around her waist..   
  
He was still lying there naked and she smirked at him.. " Are you planning on lying there all afternoon?"..she asked..He shrugged.. " Maybe..although it won't be as much fun by myself..."..he said.. She threw hay at him.. "Up.."..She handed him his clothes...He made a face but got to his feet and got dressed.. " Aren't you the ambitious little thing?"..he asked.. She laughed.. " Always..and we've done enough lying around for today..."...She moved towards the ladder and climbed down.. He followed her..." So I suppose it's back to the kitchen for you?.."..he asked.. She nodded.. "And back to the bailing for you..."...He grabbed her hand... " I'm up for a little lying around tonight if you are.."..he said.. She laughed.." Just try and stop me.."..she said..She stood on tiptoes to kiss him.. "I love you..Get to work.."...she said..He held onto her hand... " I love you too..a lot..actually more than I can ever remember loving anybody..."...he said. She sighed.. " I like the sound of that..I'll see you later..."..He nodded and watched her leave. When she was gone, he sat down on a bale of hay and ran his hand through his hair.. Part of him was absolutely over the moon...She loved him..and part of him that grew bigger with each passing second wondered if she still would if she knew the whole truth....He had to tell her..he just had to find the right moment....He got to his feet and pulled on his work gloves...When that moment might come along was anyone's guess... 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
The next couple of days went by in a rush of activity...Apparently this shindig was a pretty big deal..and the whole town was buzzing about the famous Brenda Barrett making an appearance.. Brenda seemed to take it in stride...and was actually looking forward to it, in spite of Jason's teasing remarks about being a supermodel...  
  
The night before the party, Jason was lying on the bed with his one hand behind his head..half asleep from exhaustion. He hadn't slept more than a couple of hours the last few nights and in spite of the lack of sleep and extra work, he'd never felt better in his entire life..." hey..wake up over there"..Brenda said... He opened his eyes... She was smirking at him with one hand on her hip.. " You're supposed to be helping me..."..she said...She was standing in front of a standing mirror in her undewear holding a dress in each hand... He grinned.. " I like what you're wearing right now..How about that?"..he asked.. She rolled her eyes.. " Some help you are....Go back to sleep.."..she shook her head.. He chuckled.. " It's not exactly the Academy Awards, Brenda...I'm sure whatever you pick will be fine..And I'm positive you'll be the most beatiful woman there...especially if you wear the underwear.."..he said... She turned around.. "Stop making fun of me.."..she warned.. He shook his head.. " I'm not..I just think it's cute...One of the world's most beautiful women is worried about the dress she's gonna wear to a party in Missoula?"..She smiled.. " I appreciate the compliment...and is it such a bad thing if I'd like to make a good impression?"..she asked. He shook his head.. " No, it isn't..But the best impression you can make is just show everyone that smile...that's enough..."...She rolled her eyes... " Jason...you don't understand.."..she said..She walked over to the bed and sat down..." I'd probably feel more comfortable at the Academy Awards...I'm not exactly in my element around here..And it's important to me...I really love it here...and Min and Bill have been so wonderful to me...I don't want to disappoint them..."...He nodded.. " I know..and I don't think you could...In fact, I know you couldn't..."..he said. He took one of the dresses from her hand.. " Not this one..."..he shook his head.. " Why?..I was leaning towards that one.."..she said..   
  
"Well, it's too short...and there's no back...and unless you want half the women thinking you're out to steal their husband, I'd forget it.."..he said.. She laughed.. " You think I'm kidding?..I'm not..That's a tough bunch, trust me..I'm speaking from experience..."..he said. She raised her eyebrows.. "Experience?What experience?.."..she asked. He rolled his eyes.. " Remember I told you about Min and her matchmaking?"..he asked. Brenda nodded.. "Well..I left out the part about her forcing me to go to one of these things before...With a date.."...he said. Brenda lowered her eyebrows.. "A date?.Who was she?.."..she asked. He grinned.. "Wouldn't you like to know?"..he teased..She glared at him and he laughed.. " Okay...actually she wasn't bad...Way too young for me...and blonde...she was cute though..in a Barbie doll kind of way..."...he mused. Brenda folded her arms.. "Really? How nice..."..she snapped. He smirked at her.. " I said she was too young for me..and really, really boring.The needy little girl type, you know? I hate that.."..he said. Brenda nodded. "And what was this Barbie doll's name?"..she asked. "Courtney..I forget her last name...Well, anyway..Min thought she was perfect for me...until she she showed up wearing a skirt that looked like a belt and this really tight sweater...I remember that sweater, though..."..he smiled... She punched him in the arm... " Ow..sorry.."..he said quickly.. "Well she looked ..em...She looked.."..."Cheap? Trashy?.."..Brenda added.. Jason laughed.. " No, she looked stupid, actually..I felt sorry for her..She's from some really small town around here..and she thought she looked good...classy...and then those women started talking about her...and..".. Brenda smiled. "And you jumped to her defense, of course.."...she said. Jason shrugged.. " I told you. I felt sorry for her..She was just a kid..Anyway, they shut up pretty fast.And Min told them off pretty well, too..".. Brenda nodded.. " I can just imagine.And you want to avoid that with me?"..she asked. He grinned.. " I have no doubt about you being able to handle yourself..I'd just like not to have to help rebuild the place after you got through with them.." he said. She laughed.. " Okay...So whatever happened to Cindy?"..she asked. "Courtney.."..Jason corrected.. " I have no idea...ask Min.."...She eyed him carefully... " And don't think I won't.."..she said..  
  
" So that one is out...what about this one?"..she asked. He took it from her..It was the black dress she'd planned on wearing to meet Jax..." Now this is nice.."..he said.." just sexy enough..."...he said.." of course, I'd rather see you in the other one...but this one will definitely impress the ladies...it better not impress the men..."...he warned.. She laughed.. " Okay..I get the message.The black one it is...I've save the other one for you.."..she said..She stood up and hung them on the mirror.. " And thanks for not laughing too hard at me.." she said. He held out his hand.. "Come over here.."..he said and pulled back the covers..She climbed in next to him and he embraced her.. " You're just so damned cute sometimes..you make me crazy.."..he whispered.." Only you would worry about making an impression on some wacky ranch women..."...She shrugged.. " They love you...right?"..she asked.. He looked down at her ... " I don't know...They like me, I guess. Why?"..She rolled her eyes.. "They like you??Jason...they love you around here..Min told me the whole town was buzzing when they heard you were back..They couldn't stop talking about it.."..she said. Jason laughed.. " I think that's because of who I brought with me...Not me..."..he said.. Brenda shook her head.. " No..and stop being so modest...I hate false modesty...They love you because of what you did for them with that feed thing..and for the way you fit in and became one of them...and don't tell me that was just your job.."..she warned. Jason shrugged. "It was at first..But then I actually relaxed and started to like it around here...And I'm glad they don't hate me, but I wouldn't lose any sleep if they did...and neither should you..."..he said.."Besides, who cares? It's not like you're going to ever see those women again after tomorrow, right?". he asked..   
  
She paused..maybe now was a good time to bring it up.."Well..."..she began...He yawned..and covered his mouth.. "Sorry..what were you saying?.."..he asked.. She smirked.. "Forget it..."..she said..She reached over and shut off the lamp..." We can talk about it later.."...He pulled her down against him.. " I'm sorry..I'm just tired.."..he yawned again.. She giggled.. " I know..and I promise to lay off you tonight..."..she put her head down on his chest. " Oh really?"...he whispered.. she nodded and closed her eyes.. "Sleep.."..she said quietly.. He reached underneath the covers and unhooked her bra with one hand..." Jason.."..she said...He pulled it off her and rolled on top of her.." later.."...he said..He kissed her before she could protest... 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
"Will you stop messing with yourself? You look perfect.."..Jason rolled his eyes..Brenda let her hair fall back to her shoulders.. " I feel like I'm about to face a firing squad.."..she complained.. Jason shrugged out of his jacket.." That's only in your head...so get it out of there.."..he said.."Give me your coat.."..He took it off her shoulders before she could do it herself.. "And relax, will you?"...he said." I'll hang these up...Stay right there.."..he said.. She nodded and looked around.. Well, the place was pretty rustic ...but there was definitely something charming about it with the rough beams and the big fireplace..There was even a big stuffed head of some dead animal hanging over it.. She spotted Min over in the corner chatting with some of the women and smiled.. She looked fabulous, even if she did say so herself...It had been fun helping her out and the results had been worth the effort.. She looked sophisticated and elegant...and those women gathered around her seemed to think so, too. " Okay, you ready to go in?"..Jason appeared behind her and she turned around.. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."...He smiled and leaned against her hair.. " You'll be great...Look at the way they're all jammed around Min...I'd say you're a hit already..."...he kissed her hair and gave her a gentle push forward...She grabbed onto his hand.. "Don't go anywhere just yet.."...she warned..He laughed. "I'll be right here.."...he assured her..  
  
"Brenda get over here!"...Min called out...She waved her hand excitedly... Brenda took a deep breath and smiled... "relax.."..Jason whispered.."picture all of them in their underwear.."...she giggled and walked towards the group of women. " This is the woman responsible for the miracle you see here tonight.."..Min grinned... "And of course, you ladies all remember Jason, don't you?"...she asked.. The women nodded appreciatively and Brenda gripped Jason's hand a little tighter.."Brenda Barrett..this is Marge Lewis..Cindy Baker..step out here Janey..Janey Everett...she's the blonde hiding over there..and Terry Adams..."...Brenda nodded and smiled.. "Nice to meet all of you..Thanks for inviting me.."..she said.. "Well, both of us, actually.."..she added.. A woman who could have been any age from 25 to 50 smiled.. " It's nice of you to come...I'm Terry.Getting all the names straight around here took me awhile..."....she extended her hand and Brenda took it gratefully... " I was just thinking that..I hope I don't mess it up too bad.."..she said.. Terry waved her hand.. " I answer to hey you at this point..."..she smiled when Brenda laughed.." Any friend of Min's is already a friend of mine."..she said. Brenda nodded.. " Thanks..I'd like that.."..she said..Min put her arm around Brenda.." Now don't go spoiling her...I already told her that most of this town thinks I'm a weirdo...And you had to go and ruin it.."...she shook her head.. Terry chuckled.. "Oh..I forgot..Brenda..welcome to the weirdo club...that's what we're known as around here..I mean the five of us...We're all from someplace else, hence the name weirdo..."...Brenda laughed.. " Oh good!...I like that..."...she said.. The blonde woman stepped forward.. "Janey Everett...fellow weirdo.."....she extended her hand.. Brenda giggled.. " Nice to meet you, fellow weird one.."...she shook her hand...  
  
" I think you have things under control here..."..Jason leaned against her and whispered...She turned to look at him.. " For now, anyway...just don't wander too far away..."..she said..He grinned.. " I'll be over there with Bill...."...he pointed across the room...He kissed her temple lightly.."have fun....Ladies..nice to see all of you again.."...he smiled.. Brenda watched him walk away and then turned back to a sea of bemused faces.. "What?"...she asked..A small woman with amazing red hair grinned at her.. " Nothing..just love, that's all..I'm Cindy Baker...vice-president of the WC.."..Brenda grinned.. "Nice to meet you, Cindy..You guys are organized..You have a vice-president?"..she squeaked.. Min laughed.. " Absolutely...I'm the President, of course..But Cindy was my first member so she got dibs on the Vice President thing..we all have titles actually..I guess we'll have to come up with one for you.."..Brenda nodded.. " I guess so..."... " So you're responsible for Min's new look?"..another woman piped up... She was really cute with short dark hair.. " Marge Lewis..."..she stuck out her hand... Brenda shook it.. " Actually, I just helped her out a little...That's what I do, push the product.."..she laughed.. " Oh, I love your stuff..."..Marge waved her hand.. " Especially that hand cream...Next time I get into Billings I really need to stock up..."..she said..Brenda paused.. " It's not available around here?"..she asked.. Marge shook her head.. " In this town?..Nope...you really need to get a website going..or at least a mailorder catalog..I love that hand cream..Works great on rope burns..My husband used it all on me..."...Brenda giggled.. "Really??"..she squeaked.. Marge nodded. "Absolutely..and if I dared tell anyone about it, he'd probably shoot me..."..she laughed. "So tell me when you're gonna do makeovers on us like you did on Min...I could really use a good makeover..God, I miss Boston sometimes.."..she sighed...  
" Is that where you're from?"...Brenda asked. Marge nodded.. " Yup..I love it here, don't get me wrong..But sometimes I'd just kill to get on train and head for a spa...Or a great restaurant...".. "Or a store that doesn't sell cattle feed right next to the underwear"..Janey added helpfully...The women all laughed heartily... " I think we all agree, ladies...sometimes this place sucks..".. Cindy said... They all laughed again...   
  
"Oooh..and look at the old cows over there.."...Min leaned over and said to Brenda.. "Don't look now..later..They're watching... "..."Old cows?"..she asked. Min nodded and made a disgusted face.."The most miserable bunch of hags you've ever seen...actually..I'm being too kind..Most cows are nicer than they are.."..she said.. " Look now.."...Brenda turned her head.. A small group of mostly older women were across the room..occasionally glancing at them and shaking their heads.. " What's their problem?"..Brenda asked.. Min grinned. "Don't..I can see what you're thinking...You don't want to go there, trust me.."...she said.." They're all old women with nothing better to do than gossip and make up stories..."...she said. " Not that I don't enjoy gossip now and then..."..she said.."Speaking of gossip..."....Terry began... " What on earth ever got into your head Brenda?"...she asked bluntly.. "Excuse me?"...she asked..Terry laughed.. " Sorry..that just sort of came out..I mean that Jasper character..".. "Terry!"..Min said.. Brenda held up her hand.. "Nope...it's okay.What can I say?..Every girl makes mistakes..Mine were just more public than most people...and Jasper was definitely a mistake.."...she said.. "Good..now Jason...well..."...Cindy began.. "That's another story entirely...."...she grinned.. " And I can't believe that you're actually blushing.."..She laughed.. Brenda shrugged. " I agree..Jason is definitely another story altogether.."..she said..She couldn't stop herself from turning around to pick him out in the crowd..And she smiled when she did find him, because he was obviously doing the same thing...He smiled back at her and she sighed and forced her head back around..  
  
" Oh, my...that was quite a look..."...Marge said quietly..The other women burst into laughter.. " Don't even think about trying to hide a thing from these chicks, Brenda.."..Min said.. " No flies on any of them.."..." So when's the wedding?"...Janey asked. "What?"..Brenda's eyes grew wide.. " Er...no...no wedding..."..she shook her head." Please...I just got out of a huge disaster..."..she said. Janey smiled.. "Excuse me..but Jason ain't no disaster..."..she said... Brenda giggled.. " Um..no..He certainly isn't...but it's way too soon...."..she waved her hand.. " If ever.."...She scanned the doubtful faces before her... " It's true...so can we please leave it alone and just say that I'm very happy right now and leave it at that?"...she asked. Min nodded.. "Absolutely...I'll work on her when we're alone.."..she added in a whisper.. " So tell us some good juicy gossip, Brenda..What's the deal with Gwyneth Paltrow?.. I saw that picture of you together at the Dior show, was it?"...Min asked.. Brenda rolled her eyes.. " No..it was the Stella McCartney show...and one of my publicity people talked me into it...What a bitch.."...she said..She covered her mouth quickly..."Oops...Hope none of you are fans?"..she squeaked.. Cindy shook her head.. " Nope..can't stand her..Hey..let's get a table...So what did she do?"..She linked her arm through Brenda's and lead her towards an empty table in the corner...The other women followed and were listening closely.. "She is as nice as you said she was.."...Terry remarked.. Min nodded.. " Yup...she is...I'm just hoping she changes her mind about Jason..."...she said. Terry looked surprised.. "What? She's crazy about him..and look at the way he's looking at her even now!"...she said..Min glanced over and sure enough, Jason was following her every move with his eyes..Min smiled.. " I know..but she's been so burned I'm not sure she's willing to give him a real chance...You heard her.."..Terry smiled.. " Yup..I heard her..but I'm not sure I believed her...Maybe they both need a little nudging..."..she said. Min smiled.. " Maybe they do...Come on..You probably made me miss the dirt on Gywnnie..."...They joined the other women at the table.. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
" And then, Oh my God..Who comes walking in?"..Brenda paused for dramatic effect.The other women around the table were listening intently.... "Well who????"..Janey asked impatiently.." Just Prince Charles, that's who.."...Brenda smiled.. " NO WAY!"....Min exclaimed.. Brenda nodded.. " Oh yes, way...They snuck him in the back door...but I'd know those ears anywhere...and what do you think he was there for?"..she asked.. " Dye job?"..Cindy asked.. " Manicure? Facial?"..Brenda shook her head and giggled.. "Bikini wax.."..she answered. "GET OUT!"...Terry shouted.. Brenda shook her head.. " Nope...I swear.."..she held up her hand.." I checked it out myself in the appointment book..And trust me, you haven't lived until you've seen the future King of England get a bikini wax...".." Stop it..you didn't?"....Marge exclaimed.. Brenda raised one eyebrow.. " Oh, didn't I?..Trust me..It just goes to show you that the old line about all rulers being 12 inches ain't true.."...she said and waggled her pinky. " OH MY GOD..."...Min roared... " Oh, stop it..They are so going to throw us out of here.."..she wiped the tears from her eyes..Brenda shrugged.. "I've been tossed out of places in about 10 other states..why stop now?"..she giggled..   
  
" Oh, you are so a member of this club..."...Terry shook her head.. "In fact, I might just have to create a title for you right this second..". She saw Jason appear behind Brenda... "Really?..Do I get a membership card and everything?"..Brenda squeaked.. Terry smiled.. " Absolutely..."...He put his hands on her shoulders and she whirled around.. " Hi.."..she smiled.. " Hi yourself..I was sent over to find out what all commotion was about...Ladies..all your husbands are requesting your presence..."...he smiled.. " I should have known..the minute the fun starts, the husbands come around and squash it.."...Janey remarked..She rose to her feet along with the others..." Actually I didn't mean that." she said quickly.. "But this was fun.."..she said.. Brenda smiled.. "So come back later..We can't let them monopolize all our time, right? Besides..I think there might be dancing involved..."..she glanced out at the room and some people were beginning to dance... " Well good.Maybe that will stop Bill from inhaling that entire pie I brought..."..Min said.. " Jason, you're a brave man..I know none of them would have the nerve to face a gaggle of laughing women..Especially not this group..."...she said.. He grinned.. " What can I say?.I lost the bet."..he held out his hands...She waved her hand and smirked at him... " I need to talk to you later.."..she whispered.. He nodded and she winked at him before walking away..  
  
"So I guess I don't have to ask if you're having a good time?"..he said as he sat down next to her.. She grinned.. " No..I guess you don't...I can't believe I was so nervous about this...but they're all so nice...and they all loved my gossip..."...she giggled.. He slid his hand inside hers. "Told ya.."..he said quietly... She smirked at him.. " I hate when you're right all the time..."..she said.. He laughed.. " I'll try and work on that...God..you are so beautiful right this second.."...he remarked.. She laughed.. " I'll take that, thank you...Can we dance?"..she asked.. He grimaced slightly.. " I'm not real good at it...I've never worked undercover as a dance instructor or anything.."...he warned.. She laughed and tossed her dark curls.. " So?..It's just an excuse to grope you in public anyway....and I don't think anybody around here is Fred Astaire, either.."..she said.. He got to his feet.. " Okay..the public groping thing works for me.." He held out his hand. She took it and got to her feet.. "God I really love this place."..she said as she moved into his arms..She lay her head against his chest and sighed.. " This place?..Really? What is it? The moose head?..The paper cups?..the fabulous lineoleum floor?"...he propped his chin on top of her head... She giggled.. " Nope..although I do sort of like the moose head...No it's this whole place...and I don't mean the building...I love it.."..she looked up at him.. " I love how I feel here..Although I'm sure a lot of that has to do with you.."...He smiled at her.. " I was hoping you could manage to squeeze me in there somewhere...But I know what you mean...Can I tell you something?"...he asked. She nodded.. He smiled. " I've always had it in the back of my mind to come back here someday..."..he said.." I mean...someday down the line.I've been stashing away money for years and I still haven't used it..."...she smiled.. " You think I'm nuts, right?"..he asked. She shook her head.. " No..not a bit.."..she snuggled against him tighter.. " I can definitely understand that..."..she said..   
  
" I guess it would take some getting used to.."..he said. " It's a pretty big change...".She nodded.. " It is..."..she looked up at him again.. " I think you should do it..."..she said..He raised his eyebrows.. " You do?"..he asked.. She nodded.. " I do..Why wait? I mean...what's keeping you from doing it now?"..she asked.. He shrugged.. " Nothing, I guess. A crappy apartment and an office I hardly ever use...Not much, I guess"... " Unless there's someone keeping you in Port Charles?..."..she asked.. "Some reason you feel you need to stay there?"...He furrowed his brow.. " Like?..My family?.. No..."..he shook his head.. She laughed.. " No..the reason you went back there in the first place..Carly..."...she said.. He smiled.. "Who?.."..he asked. She smirked.. " Carly's married...and I think I saw her once in the whole time I've been back there..So, no..that's not it..."..he said. She put her head down again.. "Good..I was hoping you'd say that..."..she said.. " And I'm already in love with idea of you as a cowboy.."..she said.. He laughed and held onto her tighter as they moved around the floor.. "Aren't you going to ask me if I'd like to stay, too?"...she asked after a long silence.. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
She picked up her head.. "Well..Aren't you?"..she asked.. He shook his head.. " No...I'm not.."..he said.. He touched her cheek lightly... " I told you..I'd never try and rein you in...never...I know you have your own life..and responsibilities...I wouldn't do that to you..."...he said. She put her head down again... " Not that I wouldn't love it.I would..Imagine having this whole world out here all to ourselves..."..he said.." Who am I kidding?...I probably don't have the nerve, anyway..."...he said.. He kissed the top of her head. " The music stopped." he whispered..She nodded.. " I know..I just wanted a little more groping.."..she said.. He chuckled.. " I promise, plenty of groping after we leave."....he said. She sighed.. "okay...".She raised her head.. "But I'm going to nag you about doing this, Jason...Just consider yourself warned.."..she said...She grabbed his hand and lead him back to the table they'd left before...  
  
"Well, here they are.."...Min said. The husbands had now joined their wives around the table.. The men rose to their feet.. " I'll do the honors, I guess."...she said.. " That's Ben..he's Janey's...Sam belongs to Terry...Steve is Cindy's..and old Ralph over here is Marge's property...".She pointed to the large man who stood next to her.. "Gentlemen...Brenda Barrett...fellow weirdo.."...Min smiled. Brenda laughed.. "Absolutely..nice to meet all of you..and sit please.."..she said.. They all sat down.. " So tell me something.."..Brenda began with a smile.. "How did all of you men get so fortunate in your choice of wives?"..she asked.." I don't think I've ever met a better bunch of chicks...and I've met plenty.."..." You tell 'em honey..."..Janey snapped.. "See?"..she nudged her silent husband.. " I told you she was regular..Ben is convinced that if you're famous, you're automatically obnoxious..."...she shook her head.. Brenda smiled.. "Well...sometimes that's true..And God knows, I've been known to be obnoxious in the past..Ask Jason..."..she said.. " Yup..I can vouch for that.."...he said.. Bill hooted.. " Tell her, hot shot.."....he snapped.. He winked at Brenda.. " Actually...I was wondering how a two bit PI like you hooked a classy fish like her..."...Brenda laughed.. " It's the cowboy thing, definitely....I love cowboys.."...she said. Bill grinned.. "Smart, too...damn.."...he said..." So what happens when he goes back to being a two bit PI?"...he asked.  
  
"Bill.."...Min warned him with a glare..He waved her off.. " I'm just askin'...Call me curious..."..he said.. Brenda smiled.. "Actually...he's talking about not going back..."...she said quietly.. "Really?..Is that true hot shot?"..Bill asked. Jason shrugged.. " I might have mentioned it...But I really don't think.."...he began.. Min clapped her hands together.. " Oh, God..that's perfect...absolutely perfect.."..she looked at her husband.. " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"..she asked..Bill grinned. " Yup..If you're thinking about the old Gilmore place, that is.."..She slapped his leg playfully... " I am...Oh, Jason. It would be absolutely perfect for you...."...She glanced briefly at Brenda and saw the disappointment in her eyes..and she left out the 'two' she'd planned to add.. " Lot of work to do on that old place.."..Ben said suddenly... Jason looked up... " Work?"..he asked. Ben nodded.. " Work...Gilmore died 3 years ago..I don't think it's been touched since then..."..Steve leaned forward.. "It was always real nice, though. Good house...nice piece of land..."..."Actually I.."...Jason began.. " And I bet there's still fish in that lake on the back 40.."...Sam cut in... " Yup, there is...I snuck a few out myself awhile back.."..Ralph added.." Real nice trout..."..he grinned.. " You'd probably have to do some fence work..."..Bill pulled his chair out and stood up.. He took Brenda's elbow.. " Switch seats with me, honey..If you don't mind?"...he asked.Brenda grinned.. " Not at all...Talk to him.."..she whispered. He grinned. " Oh, I intend to..."..She got up and switched chairs with him..Jason gave her a brief look and then turned his attention back to Bill, who was saying something about fence posts..  
  
" So..."...Min said.. " yes?"..Brenda looked up.. " He didn't ask you to stay, did he?"..she asked quietly. She shook her head.. " Nope..he didn't...Actually it's for the best..I have a company to run...responsibilities..."..she said.. "Brenda..."...she glanced up and found that the men had all pulled their chairs around Jason, who was no longer visible in the sea of chairs.. " How did I know that would happen?"..she shook her head.. "Let's move..."...she got up and Brenda followed her to the other side of the table... " So what do we do about this?"..Min asked as she sat down.. "About what? I think it's great...Oh, God...it's so good to have another weirdo around.."..Cindy grinned.. "Cin..."..Min shook her head.. "What?.."..she asked.. She saw Brenda's face.. " Oh..OH..shit..I'm sorry, honey..".she said.. Brenda waved her hand.. " It's okay...no problem.."..she said.. " Oh yes, it's a problem..I don't want you to leave"...Janey spoke up... She glanced at the women around her.. "Do any of you want her to leave?"..she asked.. The others shook their heads.. " Janey..that's sweet.I just met you all and you all feel like family..even your husbands.."..she smiled.. "But I was just telling Min..".. "A load of horseshit.."...Min added helpfully... "Excuse my French..but it's horseshit..."..she said.. " All that crap about responsibility and and your company..Horseshit"...she repeated.. Brenda looked at her and she smiled.. "Tell me you wouldn't jump up in the air if he asked you to stay?"..she said..Brenda shrugged.. " I probably would..but how could it work? I wasted so much time on Jax...I even let my company slide to help him out...It's just getting back on it's feet again..Actually..I've already left it alone for way too long.."..she said. Min smirked.. "And you don't have employees you trust?. People who work for you?"..she asked. Brenda rolled her eyes. "Of course I do...But it's not the same thing as being there yourself..".. Min leaned in and nodded.. " I know all about that.. You know I did have a life before I moved out here..Had my own art gallery in Philadelphia...I know it's not quite the same thing as a big company like yours..But I've still got my gallery..."..she grinned. Brenda smiled.. "Really?"..Min nodded.. "Really..I get back there a couple of times a year...just to check in on things...and shop, of course.."..she smiled.. "So give me another excuse, Brenda.That one doesn't work.."..she said.   
  
Brenda sighed.. " I don't know..."...she said.. " Maybe he's afraid...like me..I know he was burned badly by his best friend over a woman years ago..And God knows I certainly haven't had the best track record.."..she sighed.. " Oh, God..The truth?"..she said.. She looked up at the women around her... " I want it. I want it desperately...there I've said it, okay?"...she said.." in fact, I even asked him if he was going to ask me to stay and he said no...flat out..just like that.."..she said.. "So I guess that's that.."..she said. Min chuckled and looked up.. She saw Jason watching and listening to every word they said. He smiled at her..and she winked... ".no...I don't think so..."..she turned to the others.. "Right, ladies?"..she asked.. They all giggled and Brenda raised an eyebrow... "What?.. "..she asked.. " No...NO .."..she repeated.. she shook her head emphatically... " I've had enough rejection for a lifetime...and you are not going to tell him this, understood?"...Brenda said.." Too late.."...She whirled around at the sound of Jason's voice..He was standing behind her chair with an indescribable expression on his face...part unabashed joy..part apprehension...and part pure twinkle..He knelt down before her chair.." You weren't supposed to hear that.."..she shook her head.. He smiled.. "Too late.."..he repeated.. " Did you mean it?"..he asked.. She looked up and smiled.. " yes.."..she said quietly.. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.. "Excuse us.."....he said..."Jason...wait a second..".. He shook his head.. " Nope...EXCUSE US!"..he grinned and yanked her towards the door.. " OH SURE!..Make us miss the best part!"...Min yelled at him..He shrugged and pushed open the door, dragging a protesting Brenda with him.. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
" Jason, will you stop!"...Brenda said... He was walking so fast she could barely keep up, especially in heels.. He opened the coatroom door and peeked inside... " Okay...I'll stop.."...he dragged her inside and shut the door.. He was kissing her before she could say another word...so deeply and profoundly that he picked her up off her feet..." Wait.."..she gasped when he stopped... He set her down on her feet again... He rubbed his forehead.. " Okay..talk..."..he said.. " Tell me all the reasons why I shouldn't ask you to stay..."..She glared at him.. "First of all..you had no right eavesdropping like that..That was sneaky.."..she snapped.. He shrugged.. " I'm a P.I...oh wait..I mean I used to be a P.I., that's what I do...I mean, did..."..he said. She rolled her eyes. " That's no excuse...and if you think dragging me out here is going to change my mind..."...He shook his head. " I don't want you to change your mind. I want you to make it up...I think you already have.."...he said.. She threw her hands up in the air.. " But...but..."..she sputtered.. He laughed.. " I'm waiting..what comes after but?". he asked. She glared at him. " My hands if you don't watch yourself..."...she said... She folded her arms.. " And I noticed that you still haven't asked me..."...she said..   
  
He rolled his eyes.." Is that it?"..he said.. He grabbed her by the waist.. " Stay here with me...Don't go back..This place won't be anything without you..."...he said.. She sighed.. " Oh God..that's a start...And in what capacity would that be? Housekeeper? Cook?..Muck raker?"..she asked.. He shook his head.. " Nope..wife..That is..if you're not afraid of that title?"..he asked.. She blinked.. " I've wanted that title for as long as I can remember...I was just looking for it in the wrong place...Oh God, Jason..Are you sure?"...she asked..He grinned.. "Would I be asking you if I wasn't?...Look..I know how badly you've been hurt...and if you think I'd leave you"..she shook her head.. " No...no I don't . In fact, I know you wouldn't...but this is so crazy..so sudden..."..she said. He nodded.. " It is..And if that's the reason for all this we don't have to do it tomorrow...We can wait until next week..."..he grinned. She smirked.. " I'm serious..."..she said.. " I know you are..and so am I...Say that you'll stay and think about it...that's all I'll ask tonight..."..he said..." So you're backing out of proposing already?"...she asked angrily.. "ARRRGHHHHHH!"...Jason yelled... " Where's the wall? I need to bang my head.."...he said.. She giggled.. "See? That's exactly why we need to think about this..You might change your mind after a few solid weeks of me.."..she said.. He shook his head.. " I won't...but don't think acting nuttier than usual is gonna change my mind.So save yourself the trouble.."..he said. " Excuse me? Nuttier than usual?"..she asked. He groaned.. " Are we gonna fight about this now?..Because I really don't want to.."..he said.. She smiled.. " Okay...we can fight about it later...I'll stay..."..she agreed.. She kissed him eagerly... " hmmmm..."..she sighed with her eyes closed when he pulled away... " So what do we tell them?"...he asked her as he tangled his hands in her hair.. She opened her eyes and smiled. " We tell them the truth...That I'm staying and thinking about it.."..she said..She kissed him again.. " Hmmmm....Think they'd notice if we stayed here for awhile?"..she slid her hands underneath the open neck of his shirt.. " Yes.."...he groaned.. " unfortunately "..She pouted and slid her hands back out.He grabbed her hands and kissed them.. " I do love you..."..he said.. She sighed.. " I know..I love you, too. And God, I'm thrilled about this...I can't wait to get started.."...she smiled.. He grinned.. "Me neither..."... She opened the door and yanked him out.. and burst into hysterical laughter when they saw the entire group waiting expectantly in the hallway...  
  
"So?"..Min asked impatiently... "Don't keep us in suspense.."...she said. "Well..."..Jason began... "I'm staying.."..Brenda finished..."Whoopie!"...Bill yelled. He grabbed Brenda by the arms and planted a kiss on her mouth...."Hey.."..Jason said... Bill waved his hand. " Like I'm scared of you?..Please.."..He yanked Brenda by the hand.. " Now I want a dance with you..."..he said.. Brenda grinned.. "Sure.."..she glanced at Jason who waved his hand.. "Go ahead."..he said..The rest of the group wandered back inside after except for Min.. who linked her arm through Jason's..." So I guess you want to talk now?"..he asked. She nodded.. " I take it she turned down the proposal..."...she asked.. He sighed.. " Not exactly...She didn't say no..."...he said.. "She said maybe.."...She grinned.. "Well. That's a lot better than no..And she's definitely leaning towards yes...Definitely...So how long is she staying?"...He shrugged.. "As long as it takes to convince her, I guess.."..he smiled. She punched his arm lightly.. "Now that's what I like to hear...So when are you gonna tell her the rest?"...she asked. He glanced over at her laughing face as she danced with Bill and sighed.. " I'm not sure..I keep waiting for the right time...and it never seems to come.."...Min shook her head.. "Not good...You should tell her..But I'll keep out of it...And you are going to convince her, understand?"..she warned. He nodded.. " I am...I have to.. There really isn't much point to anything if I can't.."..Min sighed.. "Jason you are positively poetic sometimes.. Dance with me.."..she pulled him towards the floor...  
  
She smiled when they reached the floor.. " And don't look so devastated..She's crazy about you.And if she's already decided to stay you're halfway there..."..He nodded.." I hope so..It's funny...I've known her for years...and I'd completely forgotten about her until that old man called me up for that stupid job..I guess I have him to thank for this..pretty ironic, no?"...he asked. Min shrugged.. " I suppose.. but you two did the falling..He just put you together...I wonder if he suspected this might happen?."..she wondered. " Maybe the old man is sneakier than you suspected..."....she said. He shook his head.. " Nope...I doubt it...I'd say that was the last thing he suspected..."...Min waved her hand.. "Well, who cares?...The important thing is that it did happen...And you can't let her get away.."....He smiled.. " I'll do my best.."...She smiled back.. "And that, my dear, should be more than enough to make her head spin.."...she said... He chuckled and they finished their dance.. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
By the end of the next week, several things happened. The weather turned sharply colder all at once..it actually snowed a bit. Jason finally got the part for his plane..and oh yes, bought himself a ranch...He borrowed Bill's spare pickup truck for the trip over, promising he'd return it as soon as he could.. He felt nauseous and panicky and thrilled and scared all at once as he made the drive over with the stuff he'd had sent from Port Charles. "Could you step on it? I'd like to get there sometime this year.."..Brenda said and tugged on his arm..  
  
He smirked at her.. " I don't think this thing will go much faster than this, but I'll take it under consideration" he said. She shook her head.. " You are impossible. Aren't you the least bit excited?"...she asked. He shrugged.. " Personally? I think you're excited enough for both of us.."..he said. She groaned.. " Oh, spare me..That's why you were wide awake all last night tossing and turning and kicking me..."..she said..She giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder.. " You are allowed to be excited about this..and scared and nervous...it's okay.."..she assured him.. He let out a long, slow breath.. "And what if this whole thing is a huge mistake? What then?"..he asked. She shrugged.. " You sell the place and go back to your crappy apartment and the office you hardly ever use..."...she said. He laughed.. " Sounds easy enough.. Why didn't I think of that?"..he asked. She giggled. "That's why I'm here...to fill in the blanks..."..she said.. " Among other things.." " The other things are my favorite part.."...he answered. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.She sighed.. " God look at that picture out there will you?...With the little bits of snow around?...It's perfect...Oh..did I tell you that Min gave me the number of that webmaster she uses?..."...she asked. He shook his head.. " No...so does that mean you're gonna be up and running soon?...".Brenda nodded.. " Probably next week.and the catalog thing is right on schedule, too...I'm also afraid to think about how perfect everything is right now..."...He glanced at her briefly.. " Everything?"..he asked.She looked up at him and leaned her chin against the edge of his shoulder.. "Yup..everything..."..she said.. she held onto his arm a little tighter..." Isn't everything perfect for you?"..she asked uneasily...   
  
He hit the brakes and slipped the truck into park.. " Yes..everything is perfect. I'm happier than I ever thought I'd be...I never,ever imagined anything ever feeling like this.."...he touched her face.. She smiled.. " I know..It's a little scary, isn't it?.."..she asked. He nodded.. " It is..But I hope you're not scared of me?.."..he asked. She laughed.. " Half the time I think I should be.. You did kidnap me, remember?..."..she asked. He smirked.. " But you're not scared are you?"..he asked.. She shook her head.. " No...I'm not..It's just me being Brenda I guess..you know..nuts..."...He laughed.. "Yes, nuts..but only I'm allowed to call you that..."..he said.." So kiss me already.."..she whispered against his mouth..He parted her lips and kissed her..deep and sweet.."hmmmm...okay you can finish the trip now.."...she sighed.. He shook his head.. " Nope..Can't do it..."...He opened the door and climbed out of the truck.. "What? You're chickening out?"..she squeaked.. He laughed.. "No...We're here.."..he said..She looked out the front window.. "WHOOOPPPEEEEE!!!"...she yelped as she opened the door and jumped out.. She hadn't seen the place at all...Jason wouldn't let her until he certain it was his...He was also a little frightened of seeing her reaction..He watched her walk up the path to the house..She walked up the stairs slowly as she took it all in...He stayed a short distance behind her trying to gauge her reaction...The house was the best thing about the place, in his opinion..he was trying to figure if she agreed with him or not...He followed her inside and still had no idea what she was thinking..She was taking it all in silently..her dark eyes huge and wide...She clasped her hands over her face and whirled around. " You hate it.."..he said flatly.. She shook her head and wiped her eyes.. " NOOOO....Oh God, no... I'm just ..I'm speechless..IT'S PERFECT!!"..she yelled.. He laughed... " Really?"...he asked.. She jumped up and down.. "Yes!... Oh my God, Jason..It's like a Martha Stewart wet dream!..."..she squealed and he laughed harder.." Is that good?"...he asked.. She nodded.. " Yes...very good.Oh the floors!!..And that fireplace!. And the planking on the walls.Where's the kitchen?" she asked. "Through that door.."..He pointed behind her.. She turned and pushed it open.. "Faabbbullouss..."..she purred.. " Oh, it's ten million times better than I imagined it.."..she said.. Jason peered over her shoulder.. " A little dirty, though.."..he said. She waved her hand.. " Dirt is no problem...oh I love that window...and the floor!"..she sighed.. " You are really going to have a hard time shaking me loose from this place.."..she said happily..He grinned.. "I was hoping you'd say that...Wanna see the upstairs?"..he asked. She nodded.. " Of course.."...He pushed open another door.. "Back staircase..."..he explained.. " OH GOD I LOVE THAT!"..she squealed and ran up the stairs.. Jason shook his head and followed her..  
  
"There's four bedrooms..."..he explained.. " I guess that's considered a small place around here...and two bathrooms...both ancient.."..he said.. She was already peeking inside all the rooms.. "And both with huge bathtubs..excellent..."..she said.. " And the bedrooms are huge...and those windows..You are going to need a ton of furniture.."...she warned him. He shrugged.. " I figured I'd just get a bed...and then close the other doors and forget about the rest."..he said.. She narrowed her eyes.. " I'll ignore that remark.. so is the rest of the place as fabulous as the house?"..she asked. He winced.. "Not quite..the barn's okay..but the fences are down everywhere...and the fields have been neglected for a long time..."..She smiled.. " And you can handle it.."...she assured him.. " I'll even help you..."...He laughed.. " Dig fenceposts?.. Oh, I am holding you to that.."..he said.. She shrugged.. " Go ahead.. I mean it.. Jason this place is incredible...You cannot let this go..I won't let you.."..she said.. He grinned.. "Okay...I'll give it my best shot...promise.."..he said.. She laughed.. " Now that's a ringing endorsement.. "..She wrapped her arms around his waist.. " I think we're going to be very happy here..."..she said.. He sighed.. "Well as long as it's we...I think so too.."..She looked up at him.. " I'm still here, aren't I?"..she asked.. He nodded.." I know...no pressure..."...he said.. " Would it be too much pressure if I brought the stuff inside? I'd like to get my bike inside in case it snows again.."...She smirked.. " Of course..I'll even help out.."...She followed him down the stairs and out the front door..   
  
"Hey Jason?"..she called out as he was unpacking the truck.. He looked up.. " What about the plane?"...she asked.. He shrugged.. " I sold it.."...he said.. "What??? When?"..she asked. " The other day when I went into town with Bill...I figured I'd use the money to at least get started on this place..."..he said. " Jason..you loved that plane.."..she said.. He nodded.. " Yup..I did...But the way I figure it? I won't be going anywhere for awhile..so who needs it?"..he asked. She smiled.. " Putting down roots?"..she asked. He grimaced.. " I hate that..."..he said.. She laughed.. "Sorry...but that's what it sounds like...You can always buy another one...when this place is up and running...Or.. I could.."... she said. "NO.."..he said.." Absolutely not...and don't you dare even think about it..."..he warned her.. She pouted.. "Why?...Jason..I'm not exactly poor, you know..Actually, neither are you.."..she said. He shook his head.. " I don't want their money...and I don't want yours,either..Thanks for the offer.."..he said.. She walked up to him.. "Don't be mad..I didn't mean to insult you.."...He sighed and set down the bag in his hand.. " I'm not...and I didn't mean to rip your head off...I just don't want you paying my bills...okay?"..he asked. She nodded.. " Okay...boy that's a switch.."..she said.. He nodded. "Exactly...and notice you were the one who mentioned it, not me?"..he said.. She laughed.. "thanks for that..but if you change your mind..."..she said.. "NO"..he repeated.. She sighed.. "Fine...I'll just go upstairs and unpack like a good little girl...".. She picked up the bag on the ground. " Hey.."..he held onto her arm.. " I'm sorry...I really didn't mean to take off on you like that..."..he said.. She waved her hand.. " It's okay...You're just lucky that you're excellent in bed...Otherwise..pffftttt.."..she snapped her fingers and giggled.. " Go unpack..it's cold out here.."...he smirked.. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.. " Okay..."..she picked up the bag and walked up the stairs into the house..  
When he finally made it back into the house nearly an hour later his fingers were nearly frozen.He stepped into the front door and was surprised to find the house warm... "Brenda?"...he called out and shut the door.. " Upstairs!"..she answered..He flexed his fingers as he walked up the stairs.. " You turned the heat on?"...he asked.. " I did.."...she said.He followed her voice down to the end of the hallway... " How did you manage that?" he asked.. She smirked.. " Um...the big thing in the basment...the furnace?.. it has an on/off switch..."..she said.. He nodded.. " Oh...that makes sense..Who would have figured?"..he asked. She laughed.. " it was a little dusty at first..you should have seen the stuff that came flying out of those vents.."...she said.. He grinned.. "That would explain your face.."...he said.. She put her hands on her cheeks.. " My face?"..she asked.. He reached up and touched it with one finger.. " Yup.."...he held out the blackened finger to her.. "Ewwww.."..she made a disgusted face.. " Well, I can always wash it off.. I was just trying to figure out where we should sleep tonight..I thought this room because it's over the furnace..."...she said.. " Damn, you are smart..."..he said.. " Did you also figure out what we're gonna sleep on?"...he asked.. She shrugged.. "No...I was getting to that when you walked in...".. He smiled.. " Well I brought some blankets and stuff Min gave me...in that bag over there.."...he pointed to it.. She smiled.. "Good..so we're set then?"..she asked.. he nodded.. " I just remembered that I forgot one thing... "..his smile faded.. "Food.."..he said.. She laughed.. "Again..I thought of that...She took his hand.. "Ouch..Ice cold..."..she winced and rubbed it between hers.. "Follow me.."...she smiled. "Anywhere.."..he answered.. she giggled and led him down the hallway to the stairs..  
  
" I knew we wouldn't have electricity until at least tomorrow...so lucky for you I thought ahead.. and Min helped, of course.."...she explained.. She lead him into the empty living room.. There was a blanket spread on the floor, complete with a picnic basket; and a glowing lantern on the mantle. He smiled.. " I'll say I'm lucky..."...he said quietly.. She nodded.. "Absolutely...so I expect a big payback later...BIG"..she emphasized the word.. He laughed.. " I'll do my best.."...he said.. She grinned.. " That's very good...sit.."..He sat down on the floor and she sat across from him .. " This place feels like home already.."..she said as she dug inside the basket.. " I was just thinking the same thing..."..he said.. "But only because you're here."...She handed him a napkin. "And before you say it, I know..no pressure.."..he said. She shrugged.. " Okay..but can I just say something?" she asked. He nodded. She smiled.. " I was going to say... Once we get this place fixed up and livable...You might wanna try asking me a certain question again..."...she said.. A slow smile spread across his face.. " Ya think?"..he asked. She glared at him briefly and then nodded.. " I think..."..she answered..She unwrapped her sandwich and took an enormous bite before winking at him .. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
"Brenda?"...Jason closed the front door behind him. It was a week later and the place was finally starting to take shape... " In here!"..she answered.. He walked into the living room... and found her sitting before a folding table she'd found in the basement along with some mismatched chairs. She was peering into a laptop computer..She was also wearing just that shirt of his that she loved and not much else.. "Aren't you cold?"..he asked in an amused voice.. She looked up at him.. "Nope..it's warm as toast as here..".. He nodded and pulled off his gloves.. " Did you get that part of the fence finished?".she asked. " Yup...it's too dark to do anymore now."...She turned around in her chair.. "And way too cold...poor baby.."..she blew him a kiss.. He smirked.. "Thanks for the sympathy...What are you doing in here?..".. She grinned.. " Come and see.."..she waved him closer. He leaned over her shoulder.. " Hey...that's you...Wow..that is a great picture..Too bad you're gonna have to change it.."...he whispered.. She laughed.. " Change it? Why?.."..she asked. She turned her face sideways and he smirked at her.. " There's a picture of you wearing just a sheet floating out there in cyberspace and you expect me to?"...she put her fingers to his lips.. "Yes, I expect you to enjoy it. I'ts good for business..." He sighed. "Fine, we can argue about it later.." he agreed. "So besides the picture...How about the rest of it?..she asked. "Terrific..."..he said.. "he really did do a nice job,didn't he?"..she mused.. " Yup..he did.."..He kissed her cheek.. " And the traffic has been really great and so have the sales.. We sold more stuff in three days than we did in an entire store all of last year.. I should have listened to those people years ago.I guess I didn't have to be so hands on all the time..". He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it aside." You did what you thought was best...Take it easy on yourself a little..."..he said. She laughed.. " If not, you'll do it for me, right?"..she asked. He nodded. "Absolutely.."..   
  
She shut down the laptop and closed it. " Guess what else?"..she asked.. He shook his head. "Surprise me.."..he said.. " The bed came today...while you were in the barn doing God knows what to that bike...".. He smirked.. " I was changing the oil...and why didn't you call me? At least we could have had a bed to sleep in tonight.."...She raised one eyebrow.. "And who says we don't?"..she asked.. She slipped her hand inside his.. " Follow me.."..she said.. She lead him upstairs and down the hallway.. Against the wall in the otherwise empty room at the end stood a shiny brass bed..made up neatly with a lovely old quilt. " Now, I could lie and tell you that I put it together.."..she said.. "But I gave the delivery guy 20 bucks and he did it for me.."...He grinned.. " 20 bucks very well spent.."...he said.. She laughed.. "Even if it's my money?"..she asked. He glared at her.. "Don't start.."..he said.She held up her hands.. "Fine..but thanks to me and my twenty bucks..you don't sleep on the floor tonight..And neither do I.."...She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt... "And as an added bonus?.."..she said.. " No need for clothes.."..she said.. She pulled his shirt apart and groaned when she found another one underneath it.. "How many clothes do you have on, anyway?"..she complained.. He chuckled.. " I lost count..it's cold out there.."...he said. She nodded.. " I know..but it's warm in here so no more excuses..."...He grinned and pulled off his second shirt... only to reveal yet another one underneath it.. He pulled that one off and finally was down to his bare skin.. " Better.."..she said.. She stepped closer and leaned her cheek against his chest and inhaled deeply... " God, I just love the way you smell.."..she said quietly..He put his hands underneath her legs and picked her up.."And I just love everything about you..Everything.."..he said.. He set her down on the bed.. She smiled and lay back against the pillows and reached for the sides of her shirt.. She tugged it apart slowly, one snap at a time until it was all the way open and fell apart around her.. She held out her arms.. and he joined her.. "God I miss you so much during the day.."..she whispered as he touched her.. " is that normal?.."..she asked.. He chuckled.. " I don't know..I miss you, too..."...she sighed and held onto his shoulders.. " No...I'm serious...I almost ran down to that barn today a couple of times..just because I missed the sound of your voice..that can't be normal..."..she said.. She bit her lip when he started kissing her throat.. " I think I might have an answer for that.."...he said as he kissed her shoulders.. " Ummm..what would that be?"..she whispered.. He picked up his head.. "You could marry me.."..he said simply.. " I promise I'll never leave the house again if you do.."..she giggled... " Now that's incentive.. Not that I need it...and I swear I will let you leave the house occasionally...every now and then...."..." Is that a yes?"..he asked.. She nodded.. " Yes..it is...I'd love to marry you.."..she answered.. He kissed her immediately...so hard and so passionately that he seemed to suck the air right out of her lungs.." Wow.."...she smiled when they broke apart and was surprised to find his eyes wet..  
  
"Jason.."..she stroked his cheek.. " I absolutely adore you and would love to be your wife.."...She reached up his kissed his nose.. " So let's make love in our bed..and maybe I won't miss you quite so much tomorrow if I let you leave the house...".. She reached for the zipper on his jeans and lowered it.. "just one pair of pants, right?"..she asked..He laughed.. "Yes..just one.."...he slipped them off along with his underwear... He pulled down the covers and climbed inside to join her.. " So when?"..he asked as he reached for her.. "whenever you want...my schedule is completely free.."..she said.. " How about Christmas?"..he asked.. " That gives you almost a month..."..He leaned over and grabbed her earlobe with his lips.. "Weeelll...."..she breathed hard... " If you think you can wait that long..."..she said.. He pulled back to look at her and she giggled.. " I love it...perfect..."..she whispered.. " stop glaring at me and kiss me already..".. He touched her cheek.. "Thanks for saying yes..."...he said... Her eyes softened.. "Thanks for waiting for me to say it..."...she answered.. He covered her mouth with his and pushed her back against the pillows.. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
" Anybody home?"..Min stuck her head inside the front door... " MIN?"...Brenda raced down the steps and landed with a little hop.. " Who else?"...she grinned.. Brenda ran towards her and gave her a hug.. "What a nice surprise." she said when she pulled away.. "Come in and give me your coat.."..she urged.. She shut the front door and hung her coat on the coat rack that had arrived just yesterday.. "Wow..this place is really shaping up..."...she said...Brenda grinned.. " I think so...sometimes I wonder if I'll ever really be finished with it.."..Min waved her hand... " Oh I know...there's always something that needs this or that..."..."So come in and sit. Want some coffee?"..Brenda asked. Min nodded and smiled at the mismatched chairs and the folding table.. " I see not everything has arrived yet?"...she asked. Brenda rolled her eyes.. "No...not yet...and it's driving me crazy...I have this picture in my head of what I want this place to look like..and it's getting there..but it's soooo slow.."...she handed her a cup.." You have plenty of time..."..She noticed the shiny glint of metal on her finger and grabbed her hand back.. " Whoa..hold up for just a second there.."..she said.. Brenda grinned and held out her hand... " Something wrong?" she asked innocently..  
  
Min glared at her playfully... "And when was this little trinket added?"..she asked.. Brenda bit her lip... " Oh..just today...Isn't it gorgeous?"..she asked excitedly... Min nodded.. "Absolutely...now sit down and tell me about it.."...she said.. Brenda pulled out a chair.. "Well...he asked me that very first night...in the coatcloset..but I said I wanted to wait...just to be sure, you know? Well the other night...we were...well..."..she giggled.. " Actually the bed had just been delivered.. and Jason was off doing something with his bike...and I told him that I missed him when he gone all day... And he said there was a way to fix that..and he asked me...and I said yes.."...Min sighed.. "Fabulous...geez, that makes me jealous..not really...well, just a little maybe..."..she said. "And the ring?"..Brenda smiled. "The ring was this morning..I have no idea where it came from..But I went up to yank him out of bed after calling him three times, he finally followed me when I came downstairs. I turned around to get him coffee and when I sat down there it was...right on the table...He just picked up my hand and slipped it on and then leaned over and kissed me.."..Min sighed again...louder this time.. " Oh I am gonna cry...and then I'm gonna go and punch my unromantic husband." Brenda giggled " No, you're not. ".. Min nodded.. " You're right. I'm not...But who knew Jason had it in him?".she asked.. Brenda shook her head.. "Certainly not me...Although I do remember him being really sweet when we were teenagers..".. Min grinned.. " He told me about that. And I know he went through a big change not too long after that, and he's wandered around sort of lost ever since.And now he's not lost anymore.".. Brenda blushed.. "I hope not. He's done so much for me. emotionally, I mean. Opened up a whole new world for me.."..Min smiled. " I think you did most of that yourself. I know it can be hard to let go of the past. But look what letting go did for you? Both of you!"..Brenda sighed.. " I know..I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop..Everything is so perfect that sometimes I'm afraid I'll wake up and discover it's all been a dream.".. Min's smile faded.. He obviously hadn't told her yet.What was he waiting for?. She reached out and pinched Brenda on the arm .. "OW...what was that for?"..Brenda yelped. " To prove that you're awake..And definitely not dreaming.."...Min smiled. Brenda laughed and rubbed her arm.."Thanks..I think."..  
  
" I saw the website, by the way." Min said.. " It's fabulous.. I love that picture of you..And of course,Marge already ordered a whole case of the hand cream.."..Brenda laughed.. " I'll make sure she gets a discount.I'm really happy with it, too.. That's what I meant about everything being so perfect..". Min slapped her on the leg.. "Cut it out..Spitting into the wind only gets you a faceful of spit..."..Brenda made a face... "That's disgusting..Ok.."..she held up her hands.. " I promise, no more tempting fate..."... Min nodded.. "Good..So let's move on...When is the big day?"..she asked. " Around Christmas.. We haven't decided if it should be Christmas Eve or the actual day...Actually, I haven't decided. Jason prefers going to a Justice of the Peace".. she smirked. Min returned it.. " That figures. I may have to punch him,too. Ignore him. All he has to do is show up and wear the suit. And I have no doubt about the showing up part, by the way. The suit thing might be a problem, though.".. Brenda nodded. " I agree. But I have decided one thing.. No big formal poofy nightmare lace birthday cake dress for me.."...Min laughed.. " Well, that's good.I can't picture you in something like that, anyway."..she said. Brenda sighed.. " I did actually buy one..for the first attempt with Jax.."..she shuddered.. "Never again.The simpler, the better...I've actually started looking on the internet..Wanna see?"..she asked Min smirked.. "No..."..she teased.. "Of course I do!.."...Brenda laughed .. "I'll get the laptop.."...she said..Min watched her leave and saw the lightness in her steps and the joy on her face..She hoped Jason was doing the right thing....  
  
Ten minutes later they were both chattering happily and peering into the laptop when Jason opened the front door,accompanied by Bill."Wipe your feet!"...Brenda called out in a distracted voice.. Jason smirked.. "Nice welcome, huh?"...he said.Bill laughed.. "Get used to it. It's all downhill from here.."..he said. " I heard that!".. she called back.. Jason pulled off his jacket.. "Want some coffee?.Considering how busy some people are, I'll get it.."...he asked Bill. " Very thin ice, Morgan!"...she shouted.. Bill laughed heartily and followed Jason into the kitchen.. "That is some little girl you've got there, hot shot.."...he took the cup Jason handed him. Jason grinned and poured himself a cup. " I know..I love to needle her and she knows it..And she gives back as good she gets..."...He leaned against the counter.. " Sometimes, I just can't believe how damn lucky I am..."..Bill nodded.. "That you are..almost as lucky as me..So when's the big day?"...he asked. "Christmas..".Jason smiled. " I tried to talk her into next week but she balked. I guess I'll just have to learn a little patience.." Bill nodded.. "And how about the rest of the story?.Don't you think you should tell her?"...Jason's smile faded.. " I should. And I know it..But we're so close to having everything now...It would kill me to lose her now..After we're married it'll be harder to shake me loose...She can't just get furious with me and change her mind.."..Bill shrugged.. " Maybe..And you know what's best, I guess. "..Jason nodded.. " I do..And I don't know if me doing it like this is the best..But it's the best way I can think of...".. He smiled.. "Should we go needle them again?"...he asked. Bill grinned.. "Why not?.."..he asked.. He followed Jason into the living room...   
  
Brenda heard the footsteps behind them..and slammed the laptop shut quickly..Jason groaned.."Oh, I know what that means..Wedding dresses...She does that everytime I get near her lately.."...Brenda turned around " Not every time, spud..."...she winked at him. She opened the laptop and turned it out of their view.. " Bill, have you seen my website?"..she asked..She clicked on the page.. He nodded.. " I did..that is some hot picture of you, sweetheart.."..he winked..Brenda laughed gleefully when Jason glared at him.. " See?..I told you..I'm not changing it.."..she told Jason.. " It's attracting a lot of attention, which is the whole point...".. Jason smirked.. "Yeah..attention..All those men out there with one hand in their lap and the other hand .." "Jason!.." Brenda yelped.He held up his hands.. "Fine..but after we're married, you are changing that picture.."..he warned.. She smirked.. " And you and what army are going to make me?"...she asked.. He sighed.. "See?..She's impossible.."...he said to no one in particular.. Min and Bill were both laughing .. " I'm impossible? You're the one acting like a caveman.. It's a smart business move, you just refuse to admit it..She folded her arms across her chest.. Jason chuckled.. "Right..smart business move..That's not what I'd call it..."..he said.. She narrowed her eyes... "Oh?..And what would you call it?...And before you answer, consider this... "..She held up her left hand and showed him her ring.. She waggled her fingers at him and he rolled his eyes.. "Is that a threat?"..he asked. She shook her head.. " No..it's a promise.."..she snapped..   
  
"HEY!"..Bill shouted.. He stepped between them.. "Time out...Now, I like a good fight as much as anybody...but this is ridiculous..."...he glared at Jason.. "Apologize...if you know what's good for you.."..he said. Jason glared at him briefly..and saw Brenda trying not to grin over his shoulder. He threw up his hands.. "I'm outnumbered in my own house.."...he shook his head. Bill nodded and smiled.. " Yup..get used to it.."..he said. " I'm waiting.."..Brenda added.. Bill stepped aside, and Jason stepped forward... " Sorry.."..he mumbled. "What?"...Brenda pushed her ear forward with one hand... "I missed that.."..she grinned. Jason sighed " I said I'm sorry..."...he repeated. She stepped forward and put her arms around his waist.. " that was perfect. Apology accepted." She lifted her face to his.. " I can't believe we just argued about a stupid picture..."..she giggled. He shrugged and grinned at her.. " I'm guessing it won't be the first stupid argument we ever have...or the last..."..he said. She nodded and put her head down against his chest...  
  
In another place..a tall man with spiky blonde hair was casually cruising the internet in a coffee house.. He leaned forward when he noticed a familiar name and clicked on the link....He grinned slyly when the page opened... "Well....isn't this interesting...."...he mused.. "What's that honey?"..the blonde seated next to him purred sweetly.. He glanced at her and shook his head.. "Nothing...Just a possible solution to our current financial problems...., that's all..."...he said in a broad Australian twang..Jasper Jacks might not be finished with Brenda Barrett after all.....He grinned... 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
The next few weeks zipped by in a flurry of activity of wedding plans and furniture delivery, painting and repairing. It was two days before Christmas when the activity and celebration finally ground to a halt and there were no more visitors with gifts and good wishes, or banging of hammers or floors piled with packing material. Everything was finally in place.   
  
Brenda was behind the open front door watching Jason. It was absolutely freezing outside and there was light snow falling..but she couldn't remember ever feeling warmer or happier in her life. She watched him hit a final nail into the fence with a satisfying bang." WHOOOOPPEEE!"....she shouted and opened the door.. He was startled by the sound of her voice at first and looked up just in time to see her running down the front steps in her shoeless feet..."Are you nuts????"....he yelled just in time for her to knock him back onto the ground. She giggled and sat across his legs.. " YES!!"..she screamed..." That was the last nail..Give me that stupid hammer.."..she grabbed it from him and threw it as far as she could..He shook his head... " Another hammer shot to hell.."...he grinned.. She nodded.. " How many does that make?"..she asked.. He grabbed her around the waist and sat up.. "Who cares?? IT'S FINISHED!!!"...he yelled. She laughed.. " That's it, yell...IT'S FINISHED!!"..they yelled together.. She hugged him tightly.. "God, I am so proud of you..And you doubted you could it....."...She pulled back to glare at him... " I didn't exactly do it all by myself.."..he said.. She grinned.. " I know..We did it together...That is what you were going to say, right?"..she narrowed her eyes.. He nodded.. " Yes..that's exactly what I was going to say..I couldn't have done any of this without you..I wouldn't have wanted to, anyway.."...his smile faded.. " And unless you want to catch pneumonia and miss the wedding..I think I should get you inside.."...he said..She laughed.. " I was just thinking the same thing..except in reverse..I like to get you inside..of me, of course."..she said..He grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist.. " hang on.."..he said and stood up quickly and nearly fell over..She threw back her head and laughed.. " Smooth..."..He glared at her and steadied himself briefly before taking off like a shot for the steps.   
  
He kicked the door closed behind them.. " Smooth enough?"..he asked. She nodded.. " Now put me down.."..she said..He shook his head.. " Nah...I don't feel like it..."..he said.. She glared at him.. " Jason...put me down.."..she repeated.. " Or you don't get the grand tour.."..she raised an eyebrow... " and that includes the Brenda exhibit.."..she warned. He set her down immediately..She smiled. " I knew that would work.". She pulled down the zipper on his jacket.." Take this off and hang it up.."..she said. " Yes, mother.."..Jason smirked.. She glared at him again.. " I am not your mother. But you are not gonna mess up this house, at least not for the next couple of days. After that, maybe.."...she said.. He grinned and hung up the jacket.. "Fine.."...he agreed.. "So what's with the tour? I already seen the place, you know..."..he said. She nodded.. " I know..But everything is finally exactly the way I planned it..Everything. The last few things came today..so humor me.."...she said. " I always do.."...he answered. She smirked and took his hand.. "Well, since you've already seen everything upstairs I thought we'd start down here.. Now, I know you couldn't care less about the kitchen..But those chairs finally, finally came.."..he nodded and played with her hair." that's good.."..he said.. She rolled her eyes and lead him into the living room.. "But I did assume you'd be interested in here..."..she began..."Hey...the couch came..."...he said...He dropped her hand to walk over to it.. "And the chairs...and oh shit, the TV!"...he said in an excited voice...She smirked.. " I figured that would get your attention.." She watched him flop down on the big brown leather sofa..." Ohhh..this is great.."...he closed his eyes and put his head against the back... He propped his feet up on the coffee table and waited for her to yell at him to take them off.. She didn't and he opened his eyes.. " And don't think I don't know what you're doing..I see the feet, but I'll let it pass this time.."..she said.. He grinned.. "Good..get over here.."...he said and patted the spot next to him.. " I still haven't decided about the tv..."..she said as she walked towards the couch..." Touch the tv and die.."..he warned.. She giggled.. " I just said I wasn't sure about it..I think it might be"...He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the sofa.. " Everything is perfect right where it is.."..he said. " This place looks incredible...and so do you...and did you open the flue before you started that fire?"..he asked..She rolled her eyes.. "Yes..I opened the flue, master.."..she said.. He grinned. "Good.Now get over here."..he said..  
  
He pulled her closer before she had a chance to move.. " Considering this is the last night we'll be spending together"..she began and his eyes grew wide. "Before the big day, that is.."..she finished.. He relaxed.. " I wanted everything to be perfect.."..she said. He smiled.. " It was perfect even when this place was empty..." he said. She nodded.. " I know..and I know that I've been obssessing about this way too much...and you've been working so hard...I wanted it to be just right for you..for us." she said.. " Am I forgiven for being a pain?" she asked. Her lips curled up into a smile.. He narrowed his eyes and didn't answer so she pinched his arm playfully.. "OW...okay..You're forgiven. Although I'm not really sure what for..I think I drove you just as crazy with my stupid fence and the barn and the back 40.So we're even". he said. "And besides..The way you look right now makes it pretty hard to be mad at you" he smiled. He brushed her hair off her face and smiled. " I could just about swallow you whole right now.."..he said. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.. " Jason.."..she whispered and opened her eyes.. " I can never ever thank you enough..."...she said..He gave her a puzzled look.. "Thank me?.. for what?"..he asked. His heart started to race with fear when he saw her tears.. " For giving me back to myself..Do you realize that for the first time in I can't remember how long, I can finally just be me?"..she asked. " Be as loud and obnoxious and bratty as I want and still know that you'll love me anyway?"..He smiled.. " You're not that bad.."..he said.. She laughed.. " Oh yes, I am.." she stroked his hand with her own.. " But it doesn't seem to matter to you..You love me anyway.."..He nodded.. " I do..and it's funny...Just hearing you say those things about yourself makes me mad.. That's not how I see you at all.."...he said.. She looked surprised.. " You don't?" she asked. He shook his head.. " No..I don't.."..he smiled. " I see this incredible woman who knows what she wants..and isn't afraid to go and get it..Maybe a little high spirited and definitely more than a little nuts...but that's okay...'cause so am I..."...She sniffed and bit her trembling lip... " I love you because of all of that..not in spite of it.."..he said. " Oh God Jason.."..she wrapped her arms around his neck.. "And I didn't say it to make you cry" he said as he hugged her tightly.She pulled back to look at him.. " I know that.." she sniffed again as he wiped her tears.." but expect to see a lot of tears in the next couple of days..happy ones" He smiled again. " As long as they're happy ones, I can deal...Can I kiss you now?"..he asked. She nodded.. " And that's another thing..That asking for a kiss thing really makes me crazy...in a very good way.."...she said.. He laughed.. " I'll remember that.."..  
  
She took the back of his head in one hand and drew him closer.." I'm so in love with you Jason..."..she whispered against his mouth. " every single part of me inside and out.." she kissed him deep and long..Her eyes were drowsy when she pulled back..her fingers still tangled in his hair.." and for the first time in ages I am finally free..."...she whispered.. He covered her mouth with his..slanting his lips against hers over and over..each kiss deeper than the last."God you're underneath my skin.."...he gasped when they broke apart..." and in my blood and my bones..you're everywhere I am...all of me.."...he said.. She smiled.. " then we're even..."...she whispered.. She let out a deep,long breath. " I don't think I can make it upstairs..."..she said and reached for the buttons on his shirt.."But I really don't want to christen this couch just yet.."..she said.. He grinned.. " I can fix that...Stay right there"..he leaned over and kissed before he got up...He pushed the couch backwards away from the fireplace with her still on it..She laughed.. " Ooohh...caveman..."..she said..He took her hand and pulled her to her feet on the braided rug in front of the fire..  
  
They set to work removing each other's clothing..until both of them were completely naked and standing before each other..the stillness of the moment became the calm before the storm when they reached for each other at the same time and sunk down to the rug.. She urged him on with her words and her body..locking her legs around him and pulling him against her.. " Oohhh yes..."...she gasped as he slid inside her." I love you, Brenda.."..he whispered against her ear.. " I'll never be completely whole again without you..."..he kissed her ear..She clasped her hands across his back and caressed him. " I love you too, Jason...with everything that I have.."...she kissed his shoulder, his neck, the side of jawline..he lifted his head from beside hers and kissed her and there was no more talking... 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
"Where the hell is that stupid tie?"...Jason threw up his hands in frustration...He was tossing things around the room when he heard a knock at the door.. "What???"...he called out angrily.. Min peeked her head inside with her eyes closed.. "Decent?"..she asked. " Yes...Decent..and frustrated..I can't find that stupid tie.."..he said..Min uncovered her eyes and laughed.." Well..it's a good thing I remembered to hang onto it for you this morning...".She held it in her hands.. He rolled his eyes.. "Thanks..I swear I feel like my head is about to come off.."...he complained.. He smiled when he noticed her dress.. "Wow...you look great..."...Min smiled.. "Thanks to your about to be wife, she picked it out, over my protests..And of course, she was absolutely right..."...she said. Jason grinned.. " She's usually right..It makes me nuts.."...he said. Min laughed and handed him the tie. " That she is.. and in spite of that sick look on your face, she's right about you, too.."...He looked up at her quickly.. "Does it show that much?"..he asked..She shrugged.. "no..I guess I just notice it more because I know about it...and you are going to tell her tonight, right?"..she asked. He nodded.. " I am..and if I have to lock all the doors and windows I'm going to make her believe that it really doesn't matter how this whole thing started. It's how it ends up that counts.And we are ending up together."...She smiled.. " Sounds good to me..And how many times did you try and pick up the phone to call her today?" she asked. He shrugged.. " Only nine or ten..But I hung up right away..."..he said.. She laughed.. " Well..I'd better get over there...She's probably going into a full blow panic right about now, too..."..She straightened his tie... " Perfect..I'll see you a the church.."...she said. He nodded.. "Min?..."...she paused with her hand on the door and turned around.. " Take good care of her, okay?"...he asked. She smiled.. " I will...see you later.."..she closed the door..  
  
Brenda was standing calmly before the open front door..watching the sunset. She sighed happily as she watched it disappear..She should be pacing the floor...pulling out her hair with nervousness...but she couldn't..She felt so calm and peaceful and utterly overjoyed that all she could do was stand and admire the sunset.. She was about to close the door when she heard a distant rumbling...a break in the utter stillness..It couldn't be thunder..it was way too cold for rain... She shrugged and started to shut the door when she heard it again, this time closer..in fact, the entire house shook as he grew louder... She reopened the door and blinked...It was a plane..not a small cessna like Jason once owned..but a bigger private plane...and it was coming in for a landing in the field behind the barn...She held her robe closed around her neck and stepped onto the porch...the thought flashed through her mind that it might be Jason...She smiled..Oh yes, it was definitely Jason...and he was going to get an earful about bucking tradition after she kissed the daylights out of him....  
  
She ran down the steps and was about to take off for the field when the plane door opened.. " I can't believe you did this!"..she began...She paused when she saw a man emerge from the plane...This man was taller than Jason..heavier...and that shock of wild blonde hair on his head left little doubt about who it was...He turned around and flashed a grin.. "BRENDER!"..he yelled and ran towards her... She ran up the stairs and back into the house and was about to slam the door when he stuck his hand inside it. "Brender open the door..."...he cooed..." Oh, I'll open it...."..she snapped.." I'll open it only if you promise to stick your head in there instead of your hand...It'll be much more fun when I slam it!"...she yelled.. She heard him laugh.."Darling..please..open the door"...he said... She stomped over and yanked the door open   
"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE AND SMILE AT ME!!"...she said...He opened the screen door... "Darling...I had to come...This whole thing has been a chuge mistunderstanding..Chuge!".. Brenda rolled her eyes.. "And it's huge!..not chuge! That accent of yours drives me crazy!...Don't you dare set foot inside this house.."..she warned.. He stepped inside calmly... " I know you're angry...but I think what I have to tell you will clear up any misunderstanding between us..."..." MISUNDERSTANDING??????" Brenda snapped. " You left me at the altar!! Three times!....I think that's pretty clear"..she shook her head..   
  
Jax grinned.. " No, it's not. Especially when you have no idea who the man you're about to marry really is...".. Brenda whirled around.. " Don't you dare say one word about Jason...."..she warned... " You may have hired him in the place, but you don't know anything about him..Nothing..".. Jax chuckled.. " Oh, but see that's where you're wrong. I didn't hire him..I knew nothing about it..."..he said.. She rolled her eyes.. " oh please, spare me.."..she said.. He shrugged.. " It's true...I had nothing to do with it...And for your information, I had every intention of keeping our wedding date. Until the person behind this whole bloody mess rang me up...Edward Quartermaine..."... Brenda shook her head.. " Not buying it...nope..". she shook her head.. " It's true, darling. I swear it. Edward gave me some cash to buy me off and say I went to Mexico...That oil thing fell through, by the way..".. he said. Brenda glared at him... " Ran out of money, did you?"..she asked... He grinned.. " Brenda...Edward hired his own grandson to keep you away from me. The man took the money and did it...and if you don't believe me...".. "Why should I believe you?".. she asked. "Why should I ever believe anything you ever said to me?"..she asked. Jax shrugged.. "Fine.."..he reached inside his jacket and produced a cell phone. "Call him yourself..."...he said. "Don't think I won't..."..she said..He grinned. "Please.."..he said.. Brenda grabbed the phone.. "If it gets you out of my house I'll do it..And don't think I won't call the sheriff to throw you out of here...I've met him you know..big guy.BIG...and he likes me...so I wouldn't..Edward?"...she said into the phone  
  
"Brenda?...Oh dear, how are you?..."..Edward asked. "Enjoying the great outdoors with my hoodlum grandson?..Honestly, Brenda have you lost your mind completely?"..he asked.Brenda rolled her eyes.. "Edward...Jax is here..."..she said flatly.. "Oh brother...what does that no good dog want now?"..he asked... "He was in the neighborhood and he decided to drop by...."..Brenda said sarcastically. " Actually, he's the reason I'm calling...Edward, did you pay Jason to kidnap me?"...she asked. Edward chuckled... " I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that out, dear..I knew that grandson of mine would do something to irritate you enough to do a little digging..."..." Shut up,Edward"...Brenda snapped. " I know you paid off Jax, too..."...she said.. " Oh...now dear, you have to know that I did all of this for your benefit..Neither of those two are good enough for you."... Brenda bit her lip... " You don't know me at all, do you Edward?"...she asked.. " And who asked you to interfere in my life?".." I did it for your own good..You know how much we all love you, Brenda...My family and I...".."Don't talk to me about family, Edward...You just sold your own grandson down the river to try and worm your way out of blame.Spare me.."...she disconnected the phone. She threw it at Jax.. "Satisified?.."..she asked. Jax grinned.. " Absolutely...so now let me take you away from here...let's go to Monte Carlo...or Paris...or anywhere you say..."...   
  
He heard the front door open and turned around... " Brenda? What the hell is that plane?"..Min began..She raised her eyebrows.. " I know you...."..she pointed at Jax... " You're that no good, scum sucking pig Jasper..."...she snapped.. Brenda laughed.. "Come in, Min..."..she said.. Min stepped inside... "What the hell is going on here?"..she asked. Brenda smiled.. " Jax came to sweep me away from the evil Jason...isn't that right, Jax?"..she asked. Jax nodded.. "Absolutely darling.."..Min made a disgusted face..." Oh God...I was afraid of this.."...she shook her head.. Brenda's smile faded.. " Oh no..You knew?"..she asked. Min looked up.. " Yes..I knew..And before you rip me, let me tell you something...Jason Morgan is the best man you will ever hope to find, Brenda...He loves you completely..and this whole thing was eating away at him ever since he got here..."... " As it should've been. He's done a despicable thing.."..Brenda said.. "Ahh..Brender..please....let's forget all about it..." Jax cooed.. " My plane is at your command..". Brenda rolled her eyes.. "Oh please...shut up..And I doubt that's your plane.It probably belongs mostly to a bank. Or you won it in a card game...."..she sighed.. Jax grinned.. "Well..Edward's little bonus did help me out a bit..." he nodded. "Brenda...You're not thinking about leaving with him, are you?"...Min asked. Brenda smirked.. "Do I look that stupid?"..she asked. Min let out a deep sigh of relief... " But what about Jason?..Brenda, you have to believe me..I told him he was making a mistake, but he was so petrified of you leaving him...I honestly don't think he can make it without you.."....she said. Brenda smiled sadly.. " Honestly?.. I hate the idea that he kept it from me all this time..I hate it..but the real truth is ....I don't think I can make it without him either..."...Min smiled with relief... "So you are going to marry him tonight?"...she asked. Brenda smiled.. " I'll think about it..."..she said.. She glared at Jax briefly...and then her eyes softened.. " Jax....how would feel about a little extra spending money?..."..she asked.. Jax grinned.. " I never turn down a respectable offer, darling..."...he said.. Min raised her eyebrows.. "Brenda...what are you up to?"...she asked. Brenda grinned.. " Come upstairs and help me get dressed and I'll tell you.."..She pointed at Jax.."And you..sit in that chair and don't move..And don't touch anything.And don't steal anything! I know where everything is!"...Jax sat down calmly.Brenda grabbed Min's hand.. "You're not going to do something stupid, are you Brenda?"...Min asked as they climbed the stairs..   
Brenda didn't answer until they were out of Jax's earshot.. " You mean run off with Jax?..You know me better than that, don't you?"..she asked. Min nodded.. "So what are you doing?"..Brenda smiled.. "Well, I'm certainly not giving up Jason..."..she said.. "But a little payback couldn't hurt, could it?"..she asked.. Min eyes lit up... " No...No I guess it couldn't..."..she agreed.. Brenda tugged at her hand.. "Help me get dressed and I'll tell you what I have in mind..."... she said.. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
" Okay, now I'm starting to panic.."..Jason paced back and forth in the sacristry of the church... "Will you stop it?..You're making me dizzy.."..Bill complained and tugged at his tight shirt collar.. " They're only five minutes late....and you know how those two are..They probably got caught up yacking about some thing or other..."..He slapped Jason on the back.. " She'll show up, hot shot..."...he said reassuringly.. They heard a buzz go through the people assembled outside and Bill grinned.. " Sounds like they finally did.."...Jason let out a deep breath and nodded.. "Okay..fine..Let's get this show on the road...The sooner the better.."..he said.. Bill laughed and opened the door and they stepped outside...  
  
Jason nearly fell over the step down towards the altar..." Holy moley.."...Bill muttered under his breath... Jason's jaw twitched angrily...Brenda was standing at the rear of the church...with her arm linked through a tall blonde man's arm.. Jason had never met him before, but he knew who he was... "Are we late?"...Brenda asked sweetly... Jason stepped down from the altar.. "Brenda..."...he began.. She shook her head.. " Nope...I see we aren't..."...she said pleasantly... Jason stepped closer.. " Don't touch me.."..she warned.. " If you'd like to stay for the ceremony, that's fine..I don't have a problem with that.."..she said.. "Ceremony?"..he asked.. She nodded and looked up at Jax.. " Jax and I have finally gotten our signals uncrossed.. and since we're all here I thought, what the heck?..I'll marry him.."...she said. Jason shook his head and then banged it twice with his hand... " What??"..he yelled then remembered he was in church.. "what?"..he repeated.. She smiled.. "Well...I figure one lie is as good as another, right. You lied to me, Jax lied to me..What difference does it make?.All men are liars.."...she said angrily.. "Got that right!"...a woman in the back row shouted..   
  
"Brenda.."...Jason stepped closer.. " You lied to me Jason.."..she said in a hurt voice.. " You kidnapped me for money and then lied about it....So don't think you're any better than Jax..".she said.. " Brenda...We need to talk about this...I need to explain things to you.."...Jason pleaded. Brenda smiled. "Explain things?..Oh, I can explain things...Anyone around here wanna hear it?"...she glanced around the church... "Sure...Why not? I wanna hear it!"...came from various places around the room.. "Brenda..."..Jason glared at her.. She glared right back.. "I'd be happy to tell it..."...she said loudly.. "This man right here...he lied to me.."...she pointed at Jason ." He took money from his grandfather to stop me from marrying Jax..."..she said.. "And he kept it from me for months."...She lowered her arm.. "What would you do in my shoes?.."...she asked.. " I'd dump him.."...the same woman who answered before called out... " I wouldn't!....I'll take him if she doesn't want him!"...another younger woman called out.." Hell, I'll take the other one, too!"...she added.. " Well that's one vote for either side...anyone else.."... "Marry him!.. ".. one woman shouted.. "Tell him off!"....came from the other side.. She removed her arm from Jax's and stepped closer to Jason.. "So tell me what I should do, Jason?"..she asked.. He shook his head.. " I can't...Remember? I promised I'd never reign you in...Or force you to do anything you don't want to do...You have to decide.."...he said..Her face crumpled into tears.. " You lied to me!"...she punched his chest.. " How could you do that??"...she cried.. He shook his head.. " I hated it. I hated every second of it..And what I was afraid would happen if I told you the truth happened anyway..."..he said quietly. " So how do I know everything you ever told me isn't a lie?"...she asked...He shook his head.. " I guess you could say you don't..But I'll gladly repeat them right here in front of everyone if it will convince you...".he said.. " You're underneath my skin, Brenda. In my blood and my bones..every cell of my body.I'm not whole anymore if I don't have you..." she closed her eyes and smiled.. "And if you don't want me I won't fight you. But I won't stay here.. I won't watch you throw your life away with him.."...He started to walk past her and she grabbed his arm... " Oh God, I absolutely adore you...and if you don't marry me right this minute, I'll scream.."..she sighed.. He blinked.. and she laughed.. "Gotcha!"...she squealed...  
  
The entire assembly burst into raucous laughter and Jason narrowed his eyes..." You just made a fool out of me in front of this entire town and you expect me to marry you?"...he asked angrily...Her smile faded.. " Jason..it was a joke...Maybe I took it too far..but you lied to me..You kidnapped me...I just couldn't let that slide.. You have to marry me!.. Damn it, I won't let you not marry me!"..she stomped her foot.. He pulled his arm away and walked past her. He stopped suddenly and turned around. He shrugged casually.. "Okay.."..he agreed. Her mouth dropped open and he grinned.. "Gotcha"..he said softly..Even more laughter rang through the small building.. She smirked and rolled her eyes.. "Okay, what the heck...Let's do it.."..she said.. She turned to Jax.." You can leave now...Oh, and don't even think about taking that plane..."..she warned.. "Min?..Where are you?"...she called out..Min appeared from the last pew... " Just enjoying the show..Here's your plane ticket,Jaxass..."..she handed it to him.." Notice it's one way...Take the hint.."..she said.. Jax pocketed it casually... "Thanks...You have my address?"..he asked Brenda.. She rolled her eyes.. " Yes..and I know where to send the check..."..she smirked.. " You paid him?"..Jason hissed.. Brenda shushed him.. " I promised to pay him...I don't always keep all my promises.."..she hissed.. "At least not yet. We're not married yet.."..she grinned.. " I'll send it out next week!"...she called after Jax..who winked and left the church..   
  
"Okay people.."...the reverend rose to his feet from his seat in the front pew. " I can't say this hasn't been a blast..but I have Christmas eve services at midnight..So let's get started, shall we?"...he clapped his hands together.Brenda linked her arm through Jason's.. " I'm ready..."..she said in an excited voice.. Jason smiled. " Not readier than I am..."..he said. They stepped up to the altar together.The service was quite simple, the vows and words even simpler, but when they were finished there was barely a dry eye left anywhere in the room. The tears quickly turned to laughter when she threw herself at him enthusiastically for a post vow kiss and nearly knocked him off his feet.. "Sorry.."..she giggled..He shook his head.. "I'm not...ready?"..he asked and extended his arm.. She nodded.. "Always"..she said.. They walked down the aisle and out of the church underneath a shower of birdseed... They paused on the steps.. "Okay....where's the car?"...he asked.. He'd hired a limo to take them back to the ranch..she waved her hand.. "I cancelled it..."...she said.. " Min?"...she called out.. Min appeared from the crowd and handed her a set of keys... " You rang?"..she grinned. Brenda hugged her.. " I love you a lot, you know that?"..she whispered. "Thanks for everything." Min smiled.. " We love you too...and that husband of yours...Go..."..she pulled back from her and wiped her eyes... " Congratulations, hot shot.."..Bill slapped Jason on the back.. He grinned and extended his hand.. " Thanks..Couldn't have done any of it without the two of you.."...Bill chuckled.. " Oh..I think you could have..But I'll take the credit anyway....Go.."...he urged.. Jason shook his head.. " I'm ready..I just have no idea how to get there..Since someone..."..he turned to Brenda.. "Cancelled the limo.."...he finished.. She narrowed her eyes.. " We're married for five minutes and you're starting with me?"...she asked.. She dangled the keys in his face... "We're taking the scenic route..."...she said..She slipped her arm from his and lifted her skirt to run down the steps... He followed her around the church to the back..." Your wedding present.."...she announced and handed him the keys...  
  
He didn't answer and she got nervous.. " Now before you yell and scream and make a big deal about not wanting to take my money, this is a gift. And I haven't paid for it...Jax flew it here and the bank was about to foreclose on the loan so I figured what better way".. Her words were cut off by a hard kiss and an even harder embrace... "God I am so damned lucky.."..he whispered.. She smiled.. " So I guess you like it?"..she asked.. He pulled away.. " Like it?..It's insane!.. I love it..It's what I always dreamed about owning...But I am making the payments..."..he warned her..He released her hand and walked towards it.. " It's unbelievable..."..he walked around it.. " It's a twin engine! These things handle like a dream.. I've only taken one up once or twice.."...He saw her tapping her foot... " Sorry.."..he said. He walked over and opened up the door and then walked back to her and lifted her over his shoulder.. "JASON!"..she squealed.. "Sorry..I thought you were cargo for just a second..."...He lowered her into his arms.. "Better.."..she said.. He walked around the side and deposited her in the passenger seat.. " Buckle up..and no moving around.. I hate to even imagine what that jerk might have in the back. I'll probably have to disinfect the whole thing.."...he said.. She laughed.. " Probably.."..She buckled her seat belt and he closed the door and ran around to the pilot's side and climbed in..  
  
She watched him strap in and put on the headset and saw the look of absolute joy on his face... He started the engine and headed for the large open space ahead of them. " I suppose I should be worried about this.."..she mused just after they took off.. He glanced at her.. "Worried? about what?"..she pouted.. "Well...the whole reason I married you in the first place was because you promised you'd never leave the house.Now I have more competition to worry about...first the bike, then the fences, soon the cows...now the plane.."..she sighed.. He shrugged.. "nah...Don't get me wrong, I love this plane..I love that you gave it to me..But this plane can't do what you can do honey..trust me..."...She laughed.. "Thank goodness. Or I'd really never see you.."..she said. He laughed.. " I hope you're still saying that fifty years from now.."..he said.. She picked her head up from his shoulder.. " I'll still be saying it 60 years now from now..."..she assured him.. "Step on it..I want to get you home..."..she said.. He nodded.. Home...They were really home now..for good... 


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue-three years later..  
  
"Mommmeeeee!"....the smiling, chubby cheeked little boy squealed.."UP UP UP!"...he raised his arms over his head as he sat in his high chair, and his wide blue eyes lit up merrily.." In a minute sweetie.."..Brenda assured him.. She juggled a smaller child against her hip. a tiny, dark haired girl who was fascinated by the strings on her mother's apron..."ssdfing."..she babbled.. " Don't pull that honey..."..she said..She held the phone in the crook of her neck.. "Sorry..what was that?"..she asked into the phone.. "Well tell them that's unacceptable...I ordered those weeks ago, and I don't understand what the delay is...Yes...tell them I said so...And check back with me when they contact you...Okay...yes..I will...Thanks..."..She hung up the phone and hoisted the baby higher on her hip and removed the strings from her small fingers.. " UP!"...the little boy repeated.. She looked up and saw that he was now standing in his wooden high chair, about to leap off to the floor.. "STEVIE!!!"...she yelled sharply..He made a sad face and stuck out his lower lip.  
  
" Okay what's all the yelling?"..Jason appeared in the kitchen door.. She turned around.." Your son is driving me insane, that's what.."..she sighed.. "Up Daddy! Fwy!"...Stevie threw his hands up in the air again..Jason laughed. " Oh so when he's bad he's my son? When he drew that picture of you the other day I could have sworn he was your son..."....She smirked at him.. " Nice, very nice..."..she said.. " He tried to fly down the stairs the other day, did I tell you that?..He unlocked the gate and was about to take off when I caught him.."...Jason walked over to the highchair and lifted him out..." I told you he takes after me..He already knows all the dials on the dashboard and what they do....".. he beamed and Brenda rolled her eyes.. "Great another pilot..Shoot me now.."..she winked at him.. "Tell Mommy you're sorry, Stevie.."...Jason walked closer to her and the little boy stretched out his arms.. "sowwy Mommy...no fwy"..he said.. Brenda stuck out her lower lip and sighed when the little arms reached for her neck..She handed her other child to Jason and embraced her son tightly.. " It's okay,sweetie..."..she cooed softly.." You just scare Mommy sometimes..just like Daddy.."...she glanced up at Jason who grinned at her.. "Thank goodness he hasn't gotten hold of your sister yet.."..." Only because she's not old enough yet.. Jessie's gonna fly too, aren't you princess?"...he kissed her round, soft cheek.. She blinked her wide dark eyes and nodded then went back to investigating the buttons on her father's shirt.. Brenda stood up and glared at him.. "Is not.."..she said.. He grinned.. " Is too.."...he answered.. "Not if I lock all of you in the house permanently..."..she said... He shrugged.. " Doesn't sound like such a bad idea..."..he said.. " Everything I'll ever want or need is right here...I don't have to go anywhere ever again.."...he said.. She sighed. " I am such a sucker for you...."..."sucah"..Stevie repeated.She looked at him. "And you.."..she said.. "And you, young lady. And don't put that in your mouth.."...she removed Jason's shirt front from her mouth. Jason shrugged.. " Well..we're all suckers for you too, Mommy.."...he answered.. He leaned in close to her face.. "Can I kiss you?"..he asked..She grinned. " Yes.."...He kissed her sweetly..with just a hint in his eyes of more kisses to come..."ewww.."..Stevie said.. "yuck.."...  
  
Brenda giggled.. " He definitely takes after you.."...she said.. Jason smirked.. " I always liked girls for your information...even when I was too young to know what to do with them..Especially the ones that I accidentally on purpose ran into in the hallway..."...He looked at his daughter's little face that lay against his chest.." Of course if anyone tries to run into her in the hallway I'll rip their face off.."...he said.. Brenda sighed.. " Of course.." She stroked the sparse hair on the top of her head.. "So why are you inside?.. I thought you had all that work to take care of this morning?"...she asked. He shrugged.. " I finished it.. Soooo...I thought you guys might like a picnic today..."..."PINIC!"..Stevie squealed.. " Unless you're too busy being a cosmetics mogul?"..he asked.. Brenda smiled. " I've already done my moguling for the day...So I think a picnic is a great idea.." She set Stevie down on his feet.. " Give me about half an hour to slap some food together..."..she said.. he nodded.. " Okay...I'll put her down until then..She's asleep.."...She nodded.. "And take Top Gun over here with you and make sure you lock the gate.."..she said..He scooped up Stevie and threw him over his shoulder.. "Yes ma'm...anything else?"..he asked. She shook her head.. " Nope..nothing.."..she said.. Jason climbed the stairs and Brenda sighed and opened the refrigerator...  
  
The half an hour turned into forty five minutes and then an hour. She was interrupted twice by phone calls and a nasty mustard spill.. But she finally opened the screen door and stepped out into the sunshine carrying a picnic basket under one arm and a blanket rolled under the other..." Jason?"...she called out... "Over here.."...he called back...That came from the barn...she walked down the steps and headed towards it and opened the door.. "Jason?"..she called out.. "Coming!"...he said... He emerged from the dark coolness and into the light.. carrying both of his children in his arms.. "Prize!"..Stevie yelled.. He held a shiny wrapped package in his hands.. "Give it to Mommy, Stevie.."...Jason said.. He thrust the box forward.. "Prize Mommy!"..he said.. Brenda set down the basket and blanket.. "Jason? What is this?"...she asked and took the box... He frowned.. " I'm hurt.. You don't remember our anniversary?"...he asked.. Brenda shook her head.. " Our anniversary is in Decmember, Jason..Christmas Eve, remember?" she asked. He shook his head.. " Not that anniversary..Anybody can celebrate that anniversary...3 years ago today we crashed about 10 miles from here...ring any bells?"..he asked. She squealed.. " Oh my God...You remembered the date?" she asked. He nodded and his eyes turned deep blue.. "Absolutely..I remember every single second I've ever spent with you.Dates and all..." She bit her trembling lip and shook her head.. " You are unbelievable sometimes.. "...she said quietly.. " That's good, I hope?"..he asked. She nodded. " Yes..that's good.. "..He smiled. "Open it already.."..he said. She held it out to her son.. "Pull the ribbon, sweetie.."..she said.. He grabbed it and gave it a yank and the shiny paper fell away. She lifted the lid.. "oohh..."..she said.. A tiny silver airplane engraved across one side with the date from three years ago... "Pwane"...Stevie said.. Brenda nodded.. "Yes..plane..It's beautiful..."...she said.. "perfect.."...She reached up to kiss him.. " Just try leaving the house for the rest of the day.."..she whispered.. He grinned. " I was hoping you'd say that..picnic first though.."..he said. She nodded. " Of course.. "..She took baby from him.. "Daddy gave Mommy a plane, Jessie..see?"...she said.. Jessie tried to stick it in her mouth and Brenda pulled it away..." Now that I think about it.."..she began as she sat down and set her daughter down in her lap... " I have a present for you, too..".. Jason was helping Stevie unwrap a sandwich... He looked up at her .."Really? How's that possible?. You said you forgot the date.."...he narrowed his eyes at her..   
  
She shrugged.. " I did..But I just remembered something that I consider a present..."..she said. He shook his head.. " okay..I'm completely lost.. "..he said. She laughed.. " I called your family last night.."..she said.. He rolled his eyes... " I don't think I want to ask why.."..he said.. She shrugged.. " Okay..but then you'll never get my present.."..she said..She handed the baby a cookie..He sighed.. " Fine..I'll play. Why did you call my family, honey?"..he asked. She giggled.. "To invite them out for Thanksgiving, that's why.."..she said. He rolled his eyes. "Again? Why?" he asked. " So they could turn you down again? I thought after last year you might get the hint.."..he said. She shrugged.. " I warned you a long time ago...Once I latch onto something..I stay latched.."..she smiled.. "And they said yes, by the way.."..she added casually and bit into a sandwich...He froze.. "They didn't..."..she giggled.. " Sorry..They did.."...she said after she swallowed.. "Our children are finally going to meet their grandparents..and great-grandparents. And Lila did mention something about possibly bringing Reginald along...and Alice..".."Big Alice???.."...Jason groaned and then shook his head... " NO..."..he said..She nodded.. " YES"..she grinned. He tossed his half eaten sandwich aside... " I said NO.."...he repeated.. She narrowed her eyes... " Excuse me?"..she asked.." I won't allow it.."..he said.. " They hate me..And I don't exactly have much use for them, either.."...She sighed.. " And you don't care that your children have family out there they've never met?".. "They have all the family they need right here..."...he answered back..Brenda smiled.. " Okay...that's your opinion. Have you tried asking them?"..she said.. Jason smirked at her.. " Um...no...I'm sure you took care of that part already...but fine..I said I'd play, right?"...he threw up his hands.  
  
"Stevie..."...he grabbed his son as he was about to begin climbing the ladder to the hayloft..."Cwimb.."...he protested..."Sit with me for a second..Then you can climb.."...he instructed. He plopped him down onto his lap..." Did Mommy tell you anything?"...he asked.. "Tell me?"..Stevie asked. Jason nodded.. " Yes..About my mom and dad and my grandma and grandpa...what did she tell you?"...he asked. Stevie shrugged.. " Mommy not say..."...he said.." I say!"..he pointed to himself proudly..Jason looked confused.. " What did you say, Stevie?"...he asked. " I say Grandpa..and Gwandma.." Jason seemed even more confused and looked up at Brenda who was watching them both with amusement. " Help me out here."...She shrugged... " Okay...Stevie?..Honey when did you say Grandpa and Grandma?"...she asked. Stevie grinned.. "Blues Clues!"..he squealed.. She nodded.. "That's right, sweetie. You were watching Blue's Clues with Jessie, remember?" she said. Stevie nodded.. " yes.."..he said. "And you came to find me and ask me a question, remember?"..she continued. Stevie nodded.. "Grandpa and Gwandma.."..he said.. Brenda smiled.. " right. You're so smart, Stevie.."..she sighed happily and looked up at Jason..who still looked confused.. She smirked. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"..she asked. Jason nodded. " I think so..I'm still lost"   
  
"Stevie came running into the kitchen. And he insisted on dragging me with him to watch TV. Blue's Clues..Jason..they were telling a story about families. And he wanted to know what a Grandpa and a Grandma were.And why he and Jessie didn't have any.."...she said. " Oh.."..Jason said quietly. "Well..I told him they did..they just didn't live around here. And of course he asked me where they lived and I told him it was pretty far away. And he said maybe Daddy could fly them here in his plane.."...Jason remained silent.. "Cwimb now.."...Stevie insisted. He wriggled out of Jason's lap and headed for the ladder. Jason grabbed him and sat him down.." No climbing yet.."..he said quietly.. "Stevie, you said that?"...he asked. Stevie nodded. " yes.."..he agreed. " Grandpa and Gwandma" Brenda shrugged.. "Told you..."..she said. "So are you going to refuse him?"...she asked. Jason sighed.. " Do I ever?"...he asked in a resigned voice...She set the baby down and lunged at him...knocking him onto his back.." You won't be sorry, I promise.."...she said and kissed his face.." I'll take care of everything, I swear.."...she said and continued to kiss his face.. Stevie giggled and tried to squeeze himself between them. The baby crawled towards them and patted Brenda's head.." OKAY! I GIVE UP!"...Jason yelled.."Whatever you want.."...he smiled.. She held onto his face for a moment and smiled. " You won't regret it, I promise.."..she said quietly.. "And I love you more right at this second than I ever have.."..she said. He grinned.. "Good..It's some consolation that I still get something out of this.."..he said..She climbed off him and grabbed the baby.. " Oh count on that.."..she assured him.. "Cwimb now!"..Stevie insisted.. Jason sat up.."Fine...Climb..". He watched him scamper off and then turned back to Brenda.. " You're a great Mom, you know that?"..he asked. She shrugged.. " I try..Go make sure he doesn't try and fly again, please?"..she asked. He nodded and stood up... He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.. " I love you,but Big Alice is sleeping in the basement.."..he whispered.. " JASON!"....she giggled...  
  
The End. 


End file.
